The Goodness Of My Heart
by PhantomVoldyGleek24601
Summary: There comes a time where one must decide which comes first...the heart-or the screaming conscience?...The hardest choice, and most difficult dilemma of Blaine Anderson's life...read on...Klaine :D
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! :D So this is my new fic! I really hope you like! :D**

**Please review! Thank you! PhantomVoldyGleek24601xxxx **

Blaine Anderson was, inside, very softhearted, easily moved to pity, and had a conscience like sellotape. Things stuck with him for years. Also, he was easily moved to pity. As a child, perhaps while he was still a little too young for it, he'd been taken to see a production of An Inspector Calls at the theatre, and it had had a very profound effect upon him. Since then, he'd always been careful to always help others when they were in need, whether that meant going out of his own way, or comfort zone, so be it. He saw everyone in the world as being responsible for each other. It didn't matter what, or who-Blaine would always stop, and provide help and support to anyone who needed it. As Dumbledore said "Help will always be given at Hogwarts to those who ask for it". And of course, if Dumbledore said it, it was true.

So, whilst out, on a trip to the shop to buy a newspaper for his father and perhaps some gum, when he heard a small, strangled "Mew!" in the bushes along the sidewalk, of course he stopped. Careful not to scrape along any sharp branches, he parted the browning evergreen leaves and looked in. Just beyond his reach was a small clearing-where the smallest kitten Blaine had ever seen was stuck between two branches, struggling and calling out for help.

The kitten was grey tabby, it's eyes big and blue. As the eyes were open, it could not have been that young, but it was the size of a newborn. Only skinnier. It looked malnourished, and the fur was straggly. There was no collar, no sign of it being loved by anyone. It was certainly too young to be away from it's mother. This little cat had obviously been trying to go it alone for a while. Blaine's heartstrings tugged, and he knew this creature would not survive much longer if left alone.

He thought for a second. There was an animal rescue centre a few blocks down-

"Mew!"

The kitten had noticed Blaine, it's blue marble-like eyes urgent, desperate.

"It's okay," He made his voice soft, comforting. The little kitten was actually shivering in the bitter December air. "I'm gonna get you out of there, okay, little one?"

The creature mewed again, making it clear it was trapped. It had obviously decided Blaine was it's last chance. Suddenly, he felt very responsible indeed. He had to help this animal out, get it to safety. It seemed like an obligation-but Blaine was all too pleased to do it.

"Shh, shh, it's okay," he reassured the kitten. He leaned into the bush, branches scraping his clothes like sharp witches' talons scrabbling at him, but he ignored it. Just a little further-

"Ow!"

A razor-sharp edge of a branch had cut across his exposed forearm, breaking the skin. Blaine could feel blood beginning to seep out-but he dismissed the pain, concentrating on the task in hand. The kitten looked a little bothered by his hiss of pain, anxiously eye-balling him.

"It's okay, honey, it's all good," he told it gently. Now, he was close enough-but didn't touch it. Slowly, oh so slowly and gently, he eased the braches trapping the cat apart-and the tabby shot out in a blur of fur. It flew past Blaine's cheek and out of the bushes.

Blaine smiled-it was a nice feeling. Carefully, he eased himself out, not wanting to upset any other wildlife that might be there. He straightened up, brushing parts of twigs and leaves off his clothes-then started as he saw the kitten sat on the pavement, looking up at him expectantly.

"Oh! Hello," He'd thought it would run off the moment it was free-but apparently not. It blinked up at him, it's eyes reading "I trust you"

Right. Okay then. Awwh. "You want to go to the shelter, then?" he asked it, his voice higher-pitched than usual. "There's people who can help you there, hmm?"

The look he got back was clearly a yes. Blaine did wonder sometimes if animals could understand everything we say. Maybe they understood the world better, watching it without trying to change the landscape, cut down the forests, build cities in the fields, spoil the sky with fumes and gas. Maybe they resented humans, polluting the earth, and there was nothing they could say or do, forever silent, trying so hard to be heard. Maybe that's why creatures run when you come near them.

But not this kitty. Suddenly, it was rubbing it's skinny body around Blaine's ankles. He jumped a little, surprised, and almost tripped-but regained his balance just in time. "Okay then,"

He wondered how to get it two blocks south. He didn't really want to pick it up-there was no way he could know how it would react. Maybe if he just walked…

Sure enough, the kitten began to follow him, barely a few inches behind, looking up at him like he knew where he was going. Blaine was touched. He'd always sort of had cats down as independent beings-but this one wanted to be looked after.

Pausing, he bent down and scratched it gently behind it's twitchy ears. It made a little sound Blaine was sure was a purr. They weren't too far now from the shelter-but Blaine would be almost sorry to see it go. But that was the way. Hey, maybe he was wrong. Maybe it had a family; it just got out. Or maybe it had been abandoned.

"Who could abandon you, hey?" he said softly, stroking it's damp fur. It sniffed his hand affectionatly, it's whiskers tickling his palm.

"Well, I haven't seen you for, like, two weeks, mister-you saw no problem abandoning me!"

Blaine looked up-to see a pair of designer shoes stood in front of him. The legs attached to them were clothed in smart trousers Blaine recognised immediately. Hell, there was a pair still in his closet.

And there was definitely no mistaking that voice, that slight sneer that always appeared, whatever he said.

Sebastian grinned down at him, eyeing him up like a slice of chocolate cake. "Why, hello there, gorgeous,"

* * *

><p>"So do you, like, go around helping pitiful lost creatures, then?"<p>

Blaine wasn't quite sure how this had happened, but somehow, after dropping the kitten off, he and Sebastian had ended up in a cafe drinking coffee. Since when did Sebastian know his coffee order? It had happened so fast, Blaine hadn't even had a chance to say goodbye to the little cat. But it couldn't be helped. The guy he was with was very persistant-and evidently efficiant.

"Urm...well..." Blaine took a sip of coffee.

"Oh, what happened to your arm? One of your crazy adventures?" Sebastian winked.

"Oh," Blaine had forgotten about the wound he'd received in the Grand Kitten Rescue. It seemed a small price to pay though. However, Sebastian seemed to think it was a pretty big thing. He took hold of Blaine's forearm and inspected the cut, which was still seeping drops of scarlet blood.

"Ooohh, looks bad...but hot," He winked again. "Want me to kiss it better?"

Blaine shifted uncomfortably in his seat. God, as (overly) friendly as Sebastian was, he always felt a little uncomfortable around him. It was the flirting-the shameless, obvious flirting. Now, if Blaine was perfectly honest with himself, he guessed he was a little flattered. I mean, Sebastian was very handsome, no denying that. And he didn't seem like a bad guy...but he could never compare to-

"Oh my Rowling!" Blaine sprang up from the seat. Sebastian looked a bit put out.

"Someone put a pin on the chair?"

"No-it's just-I'm sorry, I'm supposed to be meeting Kurt!"

By the mention of the name-Sebastian's face darkened. But he didn't say anything, just looked disapointed. "Oh..."

Blaine stopped, feeling awkward. "Sorry, man," he tried, not wanting to hurt his feelings.

"Oh, it's okay..."

"Cool," Blaine was pulling on his jacket, trying to remember the best route from here to the park, where he and Kurt had intended to go for a walk together-when suddenly, he looked back at Sebastian.

There was a tear falling down his thin cheek.

"Sebastian?" His eyes widened. "What's wrong?"

Astonishingly, Sebastian had gone from total light composure to absolute grief in about two seconds. His whole skintone had changed, and tears fell fast down his contorted face. He looked-scared?

He cried like Kurt.

"My God, Sebastian?" Worriedly, Blaine crossed over to beside him, kneeling down by his side. He went to take his hand-but Sebastian grabbed it first. "What's happened?"

The boy couldn't speak for several seconds, apart from a series of squeaks and small moaning sounds. "Oh Blaine..." he sobbed. "There's something...I have to-I can't!"

Even more concern bit at Blaine. He'd never seen anyone-even Kurt-cry this hard, or with this much sorrow. "Tell me," he said firmly. "If there's anything I can do to help-"

Sebastian looked up, his thin face coated with tears, his eyes wild-and desperate. "Please, Blaine..." he sobbed. "Something's...wrong,"

"Sebastian?"

Blaine's hand was already almost numb from Sebastian squeezing so tight, like a vice. "What?" There was a definite edge to his voice now.

The answer that came was quiet. It was pitiful, terrified, shaky-but certain. And the worst words anyone could ever hear.

"I'm...I'm dying,"

**Uh oh…**

**Really hope you liked, please review! :D **

**Thank you! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

That feeling where your hands are so cold they feel burned? Well, Kurt Hummel knew exactly what that meant. His taste in gloves came down more to how well they went with his coat than how practical they'd be in this bitter December air. The gloves he wore now were grey, and, if he said so himself-fabulous. They were perfect with his outfit-just not very thick. He'd been teasing his father just that morning for wearing ones that looked more like oven mitts, but now he sort of wished he'd taken a leaf out of his book…

My God, did he really just think that? Oh Gaga, the appalling weather was going to his brains…imagine those gloves with these jeans…

Yeah, maybe the park wasn't the best idea, or place, for a date in this weather…but it looked so pretty, a thin layer or frost on the grass, the sky silvery and the trees bare, but still gave a magic wintery look to the place. Well, minus the litter everywhere. Kurt pulled his also-not-very-warm-but-fabulous coat tighter around him, wishing his boyfriend would hurry up. He could really do with an arm around him now, someone to snuggle into…

Where could he have got to. Kurt was ten minutes late as it was-fashionably late, as he always was. He'd been a little surprised to see no sign of Blaine, but nevertheless sat down on this freezing cold bench, crossed one leg elegantly over the other and waited. And waited. He checked the watch on his wrist-Blaine was officially half an hour late.

Half an hour.

Kurt was a little worried; Blaine was _always_ early for their dates-according to Wes and David back at Dalton, they were the only things he was ever on time for. Maybe he was still gelling his hair, or something…or something had happened.

His bitterly cold hands barely operating, Kurt fished in his pocket and brought out his phone. Flicking past the picture of he and Blaine that was his screensaver, he scrolled through the contact list, the gloves slipping on the touch screen, until he reached the name. _My Bwaineybear xxxxxxxx _Kurt smiled briefly. That had been an "amusing" prank of Mercedes', and he kept forgetting to change it.

Before he could change his mind, he dialled. Raising the phone to his ear, an icy wind bit at him. He shivered as he listened to the ringing.

Ring ring.

Ring ring.

"Hey!" yelled Blaine right in his ear. Kurt almost died with relief. His heart skipped at the sound of his voice.

"Hey, sweetheart, where are you?"

There was a pause. "Blaine?"

"You've probably noticed I'm not answering, because, in fact you have reached my answer phone,"

Kurt almost swore out loud. He _hated_ Blaine's annoying answer phone message- fell for it _every single time_.

"Sorry…" Answer Phone Blaine was sniggering. "Well, you know what to do! I'll call you back! Force be with you!"

Kurt rolled his eyes fondly as the tone sounded. "Hey, Blaine-I'm-I'm at the park. Waiting and stuff. Just wondering where you'd got to? Well, give me a call back if there's been a problem? And, you know, you're not coming…But-that would be okay, and stuff, don't worry-I mean…yeah…well, call me when you can!"

He paused. How uncool must he have sounded there. But hey.

"Hope everything's okay," he added. "I love you,"

Hanging up, he sighed-then almost jumped out of his skin as he noticed an old man beside him. He was wearing a huge navy coat and black hat, his grey hair just visible beneath. In his hand was a huge bag of birdseed, which he was throwing to the pigeons strutting about the grass before them.

He was also staring at Kurt-who immediately felt uncomfortable.

"She not turn up?" the old man asked. He had an accent Kurt couldn't place right away. It was strange. The countertenor concluded the easiest thing to do here was to nod. "Aha!" the old man chuckled, shaking his head like he knew things Kurt didn't. "Happens to the best of us, eh? Women, hey?"

Kurt always felt awkward when people he didn't know tried to make conversation, but he tried to be polite, nodding again-though edging away a little.

"Not the end of the world, right, son? No need to look so downcast,"

He hadn't realised he'd been looking "downcast". Straight away, he tried to arrange his features to blank. But this just made the old man laugh again. "Ahh, young love…I remember, back in the day…"

Kurt braced himself.

"But you don't want to hear all that…my grandson's certainly not interested, you'd be about his age. He's fifteen,"

Very insulted, Kurt was about to speak up-but let it go as the old man carried on talking.

"Yeah, he's not bothered about the good old days…back in Yorkshire-"

"_Yorkshire_?" Kurt cut in. His mind processed the accent. _The Secret Garden_… "You're British?" he exclaimed, suddenly much more interested.

The old man nodded, but looked a little tired. "Don't ask me if I know the Queen…"

"Oh no-I was going to say Kate Middleton,"

The old man laughed again. He looked younger when he laughed. "Oh yes…I was on my holidays over to Blighty when that was all going on…young William…I remember when he was born, you know? Heck, I remember when his father was born, Prince Charles-_and _Her Majesty's coronation in the fifties…"

Suddenly fascinated, Kurt turned to him properly. "Really?"

"Yep-can't remember what I had for breakfast this morning, but I remember them alright…yes, we had a big street party for Her Majesty, cupcakes and tea and dancing…I was a wee lad then, can't have been more than ten…"

"Who designed her dress?"

"How should I know?" The old man looked a bit put out-but carried on reminiscing. "Lovely…we'd just got our television then, you see? Kids nowadays-couldn't imagine life without it, could you? Yep, the whole street crowded into our living room to watch the coronation on the little screen-we thought it was wonderful…"

"Do you remember World War Two?" Kurt asked eagerly. He'd always loved British history, but didn't know that much about it. The old man, though-looked offended.

"No! I was only two when it ended, sonny! Not _that _old…no, I don't remember,"

Kurt was a little puzzled by his blunt way-but was keen for more stories. "Do you remember Princess Diana's death?"

"Yes," he nodded, suddenly bright again. "31st August, 1997. I remember, I was down at the corner shop buying my cigarettes, and I saw the headline. Couldn't _believe _it…poor young girl…felt sorry for her two lads…Princes William and Harry,"

"I know," Kurt nodded.

"Yes, lovely wedding, young William and Kate-or Catherine, as we must say now…though I daresay you were more excited over here than back in Blighty, eh?"

Kurt smiled. "I certainly was,"

The old man chuckled. "Yes…well, I'd better get on. You want to know about the history of England-you go buy a book. Or look at the internet, as is done nowadays…" He got up. "Don't wait around here too long, you'll catch your death," Without another word, he hobbled off on his knotted walking stick.

The countertenor leaned back against the bench, sighing. Where was Blaine? It wasn't like him to-well, technically, had he stood him up? He frowned. But there must surely have been a good reason for it?

It was only getting colder. His shivers were getting ever more violent. This was silly. He'd waited almost three quarters of an hour now. He would not wait an hour. He had more dignity than that.

_Fifteen minutes later. _

Kurt sighed, so heavily and loudly a nearby bird flew away. With some difficulty due to being so cold, Kurt dragged himself up and began to walk away. As he went, he forced his numb fingers to work and text his beloved _Bwaineybear xxxxxxxx._

_Gone home. Wonder where you were. Hope it was important. Kurt_

He was about to click send, really let him know how angry he was. But then, he felt mean. What if something _had_ happened?

_Xxxx _he added. Then sent. Designer boots crunching a little over the frozen grass, he began the long trek home with a very heavy heart.

Disciplining himself to maintain dignity, he sniffed hard-but couldn't stop a tear falling.

* * *

><p>Sebastian grinned as Blaine opened the front gate to his house for him. "Hey, thanks, man,"<p>

"No problem,"

Blaine still looked shellshocked. But Sebastian wasn't surprised. Poor guy…it can't have been easy hearing that.

His smile stretched as the guitarist looked worriedly at him, putting a hand on his shoulder. "You sure you should be out in this weather?"

Bless. "I'm okay,"

"Positive?" Blaine didn't sound convinced.

"Yes, I'm okay. Well…not really…" He paused. "Sure you can't come in?"

The guy looked like he could use a drink. His hazel eyes looked so bothered, so haunted-looked at him with such care, such concern, such compassion. It was so sweet.

"No…I kind of think I need to be alone right now," His voice was slightly monosyllabic. "And you should get some rest,"

"Okay, Doctor," Sebastian smiled. "Sure?" he tempted him.

"Thank you, but…I need to think about this…"

"Okay…Sorry, man,"

"No, don't apologise!" Blaine said quickly. "Don't worry!"

"No worries, man," Sebastian grinned smoothly. "But…" He made his voice smaller, weaker. "Will you come and see me tomorrow? It's just…"

"First thing," Blaine assured him confidently. Sebastian beamed.

"That means a lot,"

"Least I can do," Suddenly, not for the first time, Blaine looked like he could cry. "I just can't believe…" His hand was still on Sebastian's shoulder. "Well, I'll see you tomorrow morning, okay, buddy?"

"Take care," Sebastian winked. "Can't wait, handsome,"

You know, Blaine had even stopped wincing when he called him "handsome" or "gorgeous" or even "sexy". He just looked once more worriedly at him.

"And you. Really. Bye,"

"Bye," Sebastian waved.

"Do you need help getting to-"

"Blaine, I can walk to my front door,"

"Okay…bye, Sebastian,"

After one last long look, Blaine started off up the road. Sebastian watched him. Well, watched his ass…God, he was sex on legs…

Turning around, Sebastian let himself into his large house. Putting the keys down on the table in the hall-he finally let out what had been bubbling inside him-a whoop of celebration.

Oh my God! Blaine had spent all afternoon with him! He'd bought him coffee! Sebastian did a little happy dance up the hall, singing a snippet of _Uptown Girl-_then caught sight of himself in the mirror.

This was bad. This was really bad.

There was no denying-behind the joy and ecstasy of this day of days-the day he was finally getting close to Blaine Anderson…there was a guilty twinge.

Well, more of a twinge. A _jab_. A pull, like a thousand elephants tugging down a great tree of conscience.

This was a horrific thing to do, he knew.

But it was worth it for Blaine.

Smiling again, Sebastian sauntered through to his kitchen and grabbed a beer from the fridge. As he swigged it, he couldn't help singing out in joy- "_He bought it_!"

**Uh oh…**

**Please review! Thank you to all who have reviewed so far! :D**

**Thank you so much for reading! :D More soon! PhantomVoldyGleek24601xxxx**


	3. Chapter 3

"I still haven't forgiven you,"

"What? Oh, come on, Finn-"

"No," Finn Hudsen looked straight ahead, never taking his eyes off the road as he drove. Kurt squirmed uncomfortably in the passenger seat beside him. One thing he really disliked about his step-brother-apart from the general laziness, untidiness and boyishness-was his inability to let things go. Even the most trivial.

"Finn-"

"No," the quarterback repeated, being deliberately difficult. He was in a foul mood this morning, and was obviously ready to take it out on anyone. But Kurt really didn't want to be mad at someone else today.

"Come on, it wasn't that early-"

"Half past five, Kurt! Half past five! It's criminal!"

Kurt sighed heavily. And _he_ was the drama queen. "I was not intending to wake you-"

"Yeah! But you did! Okay?" He made a "humph" sound. "God, I've had, like, four hours sleep,"

"You went back to sleep after. And you should go to bed earlier," Kurt cut in. Unwisely. Finn was so angry now.

"You shut up, okay?" He stopped at some traffic lights, glaring at the glowing red circle like it had done him a personal wrong. "What the hell were you doing up so early, anyway? You're the one who's always going on about needing sleep for your skin and eyes, and whatever-"

"None of your business," Kurt's voice came out far sharper and harsher than intended. His step-brother was outraged.

"Whatever's happened between you and your boyfriend is nothing to do with me," he said, an edge to his voice. Kurt bristled.

"Nothing has happened," he insisted, a little too quickly.

"That's not what you were telling Mom last night,"

Kurt gasped, blushing. "That was a private conversation! How dare you listen!"

"Pretty _loud _private conversation." He adopted a cruel, mocking, whiney high-pitched voice. "_Oh, Carole, I'm so upset and betrayed, cry, cry, cry, why me, drivel, drivel, drivel, I thought he loved me, blah, blah, blah, life is so hard, I love him, cry, cry, cry, poor little me, whine, whine, whine-_"

He only stopped because Kurt had hit him, scarlet with embarrassment and rage. "You are _horrible_!" Tears were welling behind his eyes again. When Finn ignored this, pretending he hadn't heard anything, Kurt turned away from him, slouching, elbow leant on the arm rest with the window controls. He really hadn't meant to wake him-he'd only been getting up that early so he could do the full works on his appearance this morning. He wouldn't normally make _this_ much effort going to school-this routine he usually saved for performances, going out, etc. But today, he was acting on some advice Carole had given him as she comforted him on the foot of the stairs after the episode at the park on Saturday:

"_You walk right into school on Monday, and show him what he missed, kid_"

So that's exactly what he was doing. He'd got up to make sure he looked his absolute prim-and-polished best, even more so than usual. He'd washed and styled his hair exactly the way it had been when he and Blaine had first kissed at Dalton. His black military-style jacket and the tightest red tartan pants he owned, with boots with many complex silver buckles, was the chosen outfit after many were discarded. Under the jacket was his newest long tight white t-shirt with a black waistcoat decorated artfully with a few carefully-chosen badges. Yes layers. With expert spraying of his nicest scent, perfectly curled eye lashes and (shhh) a little eye liner, he looked the best he could. Ready to walk right past Blaine in that corridor, leaving him, gaping, with the trace of French perfume tormenting him.

That was the plan, anyway.

Finn pulled away from the traffic lights-now looking guilty. "Look, Kurt…sorry, that was out of order…" he said, in quite a different voice. By way of a reply, Kurt moodily echoed Finn's "humph". They drove on in silence.

Finally, they arrived in the school parking lot, where hundreds of students were cramming into the much-graffitied building that was William McKinly High. After driving round for ages, Finn pulled into a space and shut off the engine, yanking out the key-then seconds later, he was almost winded as Kurt suddenly threw his arms around him like a mousetrap. "Owch!"

"I don't want us to be mad at each other all day," Kurt explained, his voice muffled against Finn's striped sweater as he hugged his brother.

"Okay…" Finn coughed, awkwardly patting him on the back. "We're no longer mad at each other. All ice has melted…Now, will you get off? You'll make me smell like girl,"

"I do not smell like girl!" Kurt protested. But speaking of smells, subconsciously he smelled Finn. There was boy, toast, shower gel…the shower gel was too familiar…

"Hey, hey?" Finn was suddenly full of concern as he felt his brother's shoulders begin to shake. He'd started to cry. "What's wrong?"

"It's…" Kurt's voice was shaky, as he tried to fend off the tears. "It's just…you smell like Blaine!"

Saying the name made Kurt sob harder, starting to dampen Finn's sweater, who was a little confused. Smell like Blaine? Well, that couldn't really be a bad thing…but probably wasn't helping his step-brother right now. "Sorry, man," he muttered.

"No, don't worry," Kurt sniffed determinedly, sitting up right, his arms still around Finn. "I'm fine,"

That answer was so high-pitched and pathetic, it broke Finn's heart. But Kurt's face didn't last much longer. It crumbled, and he fell back into him.

"I just miss him so much!" Kurt wept. "We've never gone this long without talking, since we met! He hasn't even texted me since Saturday morning! I miss him so much, Finn!" His voice was becoming harder to understand, but Finn got it. "I feel so incomplete! He's not just my boyfriend-he's my best friend, and my-just my Blaine! Why hasn't he called?" Kurt's voice became softer, longing. "I love him so much…doesn't he love me anymore?"

Finn wasn't quite sure how to do this-but tried his best. "Of course he does," he told him firmly. "And if he doesn't for whatever oddly sudden reason-his loss,"

"Thank you, Finn," came Kurt's little, weak voice.

"Oooooooooooooh!" Someone rapped on the window. Finn looked up-to see most of the football team looking in and making crude gestures. "Nice _boyfriend _there, Hudsen!"

Finn rolled his eyes-God, sometimes he got so _sick_ of their childish nonsense. He rolled down the window. "For God's sake, he's my _brother_,"

"That's what they _all _say!"

There was much laughter and more stupid comments. Finn clenched his fists. "Will you all just _grow up_?"

"_Ooooooooooooh!" _That annoying, stupid noise came again. "We'll leave you two in peace," With a lot of sniggering and infantile comments, they swaggered off, thinking they were all hard. Finn sighed-he'd be for it in the locker room later…but they could say what they wanted.

"Sorry," Kurt whispered.

"No worries, dude," Finn tried to say casually, before adopting an older-brotherly tone. "Now come on-you don't want to be late for Biology,"

* * *

><p>Walking alone through the corridor, leather bag slung over his shoulder, Kurt held his head high. He'd removed his jacket, but his waistcoat did look cool, if he said so himself. He knew Blaine's timetable well enough to plan Blaine-free routes, and had not seen him all day.<p>

However, that was not to last.

As he flounced down the corridor, pretending not to be here-he spotted a familiar hair-style buried in a locker as it's owner searched for something. Immediately, Kurt's heart lit up and glowed, doing lazy backflips-but he felt a pang too. Hang on. This was his chance.

Halting and leaning against some lockers, Kurt waited, watching Blaine transfer books in his bag and locker. After finally cramming in the heavy Math textbook, he slicked his hair down in the mirror hung on the locker door. He looked just like Link Larkin. Kurt could see the pictures of him that also graced the door, but he tried not to feel touched. There were loads-Blaine had obviously added more. Next to the one of Rupert Grint and Tom Felton, there were several new ones, the most recent of which was only taken last week in Glee rehearsals. They'd been messing around while Rachel was going over her solo again and again, chasing all over backstage and generally larking about. This photo Kurt had actually asked him to delete-it was partially blurred, and you couldn't see his outfit. His face was in focus though, as he giggled prettily at some antic of Puck's. Kurt had to admit, it was sort of a nice photo of him. He watched as Blaine closed his bag-

At this cue, Kurt went right into motion. As if he'd been just walking along, he swayed deliberately, like a supermodel on a runway, right past his boyfriend, not looking at him-but from the corner of his eye, he saw him turn and look. Mission accomplished. That was his big "walking past" done perfectly. Kurt smiled a little as he continued to French class, feeling a tad pleased with himself.

But before he went, he couldn't help but turn back when he knew Blaine wasn't watching any more. And saw Blaine gently kiss his hand and stroke the newest photo of him.

* * *

><p>"We have to talk," Kurt plonked his lunch tray down in front of his surprised boyfriend, and sat down opposite him, in the ugly plastic chair.<p>

"Huh?"

"I am abandoning my dignity by talking to you first, so hear me out," Kurt looked him right in his honey-coloured eyes. "Where were you last Saturday when we were supposed to be meeting, and why have you totally not been in contact the last few days?"

Blaine looked taken aback. "Have I?"

"You know you have," Kurt adopted a more forceful tone. "I'd rather, if there's anything to say, you spit it out,"

Suddenly-Blaine seemed to shrink. His face fell, his eyes downcast. Kurt felt a little prick of worry staring. "Blaine? Nothing happened, did it?

There was a pause.

"…Kurt, I'm not sure if here is the best place to tell you,"

The prick grew into a stab. "You're okay, aren't you? You're not…" A million horrible possibilities jumped into Kurt's mind like darts.

"…I got…I got some bad news on Saturday…"

Suddenly, Kurt felt he couldn't breathe. "You're not…you're not ill, are you?"

"No…well, not me,"

The tiniest bit of relief came with that statement-but he was still worried. "Who?"

Blaine looked back up. "It's…it's Sebastian,"

"_Sebastian_?" Kurt gasped.

This was a weird situation. Kurt detested Sebastian, and he him-but he wasn't sure he wanted him to be ill? Life-threateningly so? By Blaine's face, it was. Oh God.

"What-what's wrong?"

"Kidney failure," Blaine murmured quietly. "He said…there's nothing they can do for him," He looked sort of in shock.

"Oh, Blaine," Kurt sprang up and ran around to hug his boyfriend. Gratefully, Blaine wrapped his arms tightly around Kurt. Not caring who was looking, Kurt kissed him on the cheek comfortingly. "I'm sorry-if I'd have known-"

"It's okay," Blaine whispered. His voice was thick. "It's just…he doesn't seem the sort to…he's so lively…oh Kurt, I can't help thinking-" He held him tighter. "What if it had been _you_?"

Kurt held him close as he tried not to cry. At the same time-her thanked everything it wasn't Blaine.

**Thank you so much guys! PLEASE review! :D Thank you so much to everyone who has! :D**

**Hope you liked! :D**

**SPOILER: Someone discovers something disconcerting and horrible…**

**Thank you! PhantomVoldyGleek24601xxxx**


	4. Chapter 4

You have 2 new messages

_Hey, sexy ;) Sxxx_

_Good morning, beautiful :)__ Kxxx_

Blaine sighed as he looked at his phone in the half-light, still wrapped up in his duvet in bed. They'd been sent within minutes of each other. He shook his head a little, still a bit fuzzy from sleep. He contemplated them, spending a second choosing who to prioritise. Then, he texted back.

_Hey, angel, how are you? Sleep well? __:) Bxxxxx_

_Hey, man, how are you? Sleep well? :) Bxx_

After clicking send, he wondered if only putting two kisses to Sebastian looked mean? Was five to Kurt excessive? No, he'd love it. But what about Sebastian?

Those three words had come into more or less all of his thoughts and plans recently.

He was still reeling in the shock of it. He just couldn't get his head around the fact that someone, his age, could…you know. Just…Blaine didn't like to think about it. He knew he just had to make however long Sebastian had left the best time of his life. He owed him that much. Poor guy. Blaine just felt so bad for his poor parents and family, and the Warblers back at Dalton. He'd pay them a visit as soon as he could.

You have 2 new messages

Already his phone was vibrating. God, they must have both text back at the exact same time. He opened them up and read:

_Just fine, thank you, and you? :) Kxxxxx_

_Better if you'd have slept with me ;) Sxxx_

Blaine groaned out loud at the rather risky text from Sebastian. He wished he wasn't so…but he couldn't really say anything, what with…

_Great J And good J See you later, baby :) Bxxxxx_

_Oh man! :S I have a boyfriend! :P Dude! Bxx_

He tried to make it sound jokey and light-hearted, not wanting to upset him in any way. That was the absolute last thing he wanted to do.

After hesitating and nearly getting up about five times, Blaine dragged himself out of bed and went to the ensuite shower, leaving his phone on the bed. He let the hot water run over him for a while as he thought things through. God, he just felt so awful for Sebastian…but at the same time, he thanked everything it wasn't his Kurt. The thought of that had kept him awake half the night. Imagine if Kurt had been given that sort of news…It didn't bear thinking about.

Pouring shower gel from the bottle which hung from the small shelf in the shower, Blaine let out a small moan. He hated to think of anyone he knew suffering.

Finally, when he emerged, rubbing his hair dry with a towel and trying to decide what to wear, he glanced at his phone screen. In front of the picture of Kurt that was the wallpaper, it read:

You have 3 new messages

_See you, sweetheart :)__ Can't wait! Kxxxxx_

_Doesn't bother me if it doesn't bother you ;) Sxxx_

_No text back? :P Uh, sorry if I upset you, dude. Hey, little Kurtie's heart would break, huh? Can't have other people's organs giving out :P Sxxx_

Reading the latter one, Blaine felt a pang. A real pang. He didn't understand how Sebastian could make jokes about something like this. Well, maybe it was his way of being brave. So Blaine owed it to him to be brave too.

* * *

><p>Once again, Kurt found himself sat, one leg delicately over the other, on the same bench at the park. A part of him felt silly, seeing what happened last time. But he looked around, trying to spot his boyfriend. He was early today, so Blaine was not officially late.<p>

It wasn't quite as cold today, but still bitterly chilly, and the group of young boys playing football on the grass in front of him all wore thick coats and scarves. Kurt's own scarf was designer silk-it had cost an absolute fortune-but he got the feeling it had been designed more for show than warmth. Nevertheless, he stuck it out, waiting for Blaine to appear on the horizon.

"Hey, Hummel! HUMMEL!"

Spinning around-Kurt grinned. "Noah!"

Noah "Puck" Puckerman jogged up to him, in sports gear from head to foot and collapsed down beside him, breathing hard. He took a swig of water from a bottle in his hand, covered in sweat. "How you doing?"

"Fine, thank you, _et toi_?"

"I've no idea what that means," Puck rubbed a hand across his damp forehead. "What are you doing here one your own? Waiting for someone?"

Kurt nodded, not being able to hide a little smile.

"Ah! Blaine," Puck didn't miss a trick. The countertenor nodded again.

"He's been a bit off recently," Puck observed, taking some more water, then offering the bottle to Kurt, who declined.

"Has he?" He tried to sound innocent. Puck just raised his eyebrows.

"I can tell you're lying a mile off, O Small One,"

Kurt giggled-then shook his head. "I'm not sure I can tell you,"

"Hey," Puck slipped a muscular arm in an older-brotherly wise way around his slender shoulders. "You tell your Uncle Puck anything,"

"What's with the sudden "Uncle Puck"?" Kurt was a little surprised-but glad of the extra warmth.

"Oh, you know…spending some time with Beth…makes me feel like being nice," He smiled-then looked scared. "It's really weird, man,"

"I think you're going soft, Mr Puckerman," Kurt grinned, teasing.

"No way!" Puck said defensively-but didn't move his arm. "So come on. Spill,"

Kurt sighed, knowing there was no point trying not to. "Okay, _Uncle Puck_," What harm could it do? It was sure to be common knowledge soon. "Well…Blaine has this…_friend_…Warbler Sebastian?"

Blaine thought for a second. "Yep. I know who the guy is. Looks like a ferret?"

Kurt giggled again. "Yeah…Anyway…he's…" He wasn't sure how to put this.

"Go on,"

"He's…his kidneys are giving out,"

"Ah," Puck nodded understandingly. "Is he…" He made a cut-throat gesture.

"Pretty much…and…well, Blaine took it real hard," Kurt sighed, shrugging.

"I see," Puck seemed to get it. He didn't really know the guy, but it was still sad. "That's hard, man,"

"I know,"

"Well…you ever have any other problems, you come find me, okay?"

"Okay," Kurt smiled, a little uncertainly.

"Hey. You're my little buddy, okay? I'm here for you," Puck rubbed his shoulder in an older-brotherly manner.

"Thanks, Noah,"

"Still waiting for that girlfriend, sonny?"

Jumping out of his skin, Kurt jerked round-to see the same old Yorkshire man, in the same coat and shoes, with the same bag to feed the birds, sat on the other side of the bench. He was a little shocked. "Urm…hello, sir,"

"Alright, there?" He stretched his arms, nodding at Puck, who'd assumed Kurt knew him. "Glad to see you've someone with you this time,"

"Yes," Kurt smiled politely. He wondered who the man was. He was about to make curious conversation, as the man seemed to like to talk and he was keen for more stories-but then they was interrupted.

"Kurt!"

Heart stopping, Kurt swung around to see Blaine approaching, a huge smile on his face. He wore a red and gold Gryffindor-like scarf, which flapped behind him as he broke into a run, converse trainers skimming the grass. Forgetting all dignity and farewells to Puck and the old Yorkshire man, Kurt sprang up like he'd been burned and sprinted toward him, feeling like he could fly, a bird on the wind, high as a kite.

Puck watched with mixed amusement as, like something in a movie, they ran into each other's arms. It was adorable, the way they couldn't stop smiling at each other, how Kurt gently straightened his boyfriend's scarf, and he his. They stood there, talking, for quite a while, laughing together and gazing into each other's eyes.

"Awwh," Puck couldn't help but say to himself. God, he really was going soft.

Next to him, the old man tutted. "And he really thought I bought the "girlfriend" thing…"

Puck snorted. He couldn't place his accent, but already liked his bluntness. And having a chat with an old man was definitely a nice thing to do. "I'm Puck," he introduced himself politely.

"Ah, like the fairy in _A Midsummer Night's Dream_,"

"Like the _what_-?" he began, shocked, furious-but the old man carried on talking regardless.

"I'm Jonathon- but that's Mr Goole to you, sonny," He stretched a little, throwing some seed to passing pigeons. He looked over at Kurt and Blaine, and chuckled. "Yep. My grandson's the same. I mean, you know-gay,"

"Ah," Puck nodded awkwardly.

"He'd be about your age, goes to that posh academy-Dalton?"

"Oh, I might know him," Puck looked up. "What's his name?"

"Well, there's two of them," Mr Goole fished in his pocket and took out his wallet. "There's a photo in here somewhere…there are two of 'em. One's fifteen, young Michael…and the other's Sebastian," He found the photo and showed Puck.

He gasped.

"You know them?" Mr Goole asked.

Puck didn't know what to say. His throat clogged up. Oh my God, this guy had a dying grandson. Oh God, what could he say? He looked at Sebastian's face in the picture, smiling, his arm around a boy who looked like a younger version of him, a little more stockily built. It was unmistakeable.

He coughed awkwardly. Should he say something? "Urm…I was real sorry to hear about…you know. Sebastian,"

Mr Goole frowned. "Huh?"

Puck twisted his hands together. Oh God. "You know…his…kidneys,"

"What's wrong with them?" The man looked clueless-and was eyeing Puck suspiciously.

Slowly, Puck's brain began to whirr. What…was the man just in denial? No, he seemed too sensible, too straight talking…

Could it be?

"So…there's nothing wrong with him?" Puck said, dragging out each syllable.

"No…not that I know of…" Suddenly, the man just looked amused. "Honestly, the things you kids come up with…I don't know…"

Puck was stumped.

Gradually, it began to add up in his head. He looked over at Kurt and Blaine, who were now walking off, Kurt's arm tucked into Blaine's, head resting on his shoulder.

Jealous Warbler. Jealous Warbler tells Blaine he's dying-for attention…

"Oh shit,"

**Really hope you enjoyed! PLEASE REVIEW! :D Sorry :P**

**More soon! PhantomVoldyGleek24601xxx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone! :D **

**Really hope you enjoy-and I do hope I've got the plural of "freshman" right :P **

**More soon! Oh, I love updating! :D Please review! :D xxx**

In his locker, Kurt carefully applied lip salve in the small mirror he'd fixed in the door. Goodness, it came in handy. Considering his locker was mostly full of feathers, he seemed to spend a lot of time there, touching up his appearance in the mirror. It must be the cold weather-his lips were so dry. Checking quickly over his shoulder to ensure no one was watching, he found his eyelash curlers, wrapped up in a purple leopard print scarf, and began to use them. They were a Godsend. He was probably more expert with them than most girls.

I guess you could call it his version of make-up. There was nothing wrong with a bit of an extras boost-no matter how many times Blaine told him it wasn't necessary. Kurt did it because he liked to-no other reason. When he'd finished, he quickly checked his perfectly-sprayed-into-place hair (woe betide any strand which dared stray). After pronouncing himself presentable, he put all his beauty products safely back in their various small bags, and closed the locker door-then screamed as Puck appeared in front of him.

"Oh my Gaga, Noah!" he gasped, clutching his heart. "How long have you been standing there?"

For some reason-the guy looked awkward. He bit his lip, like he had something to say-but would really rather not. "Urm…"

"Well?" Kurt prompted. "Don't you have freshmen to terrorise, or something?"

"I stopped terrorising freshmen months ago," The guy leaned against the locker next to him. He shook his head-as a small boy in a sweater vest scuttled warily past him, looking like he was expecting to be shot.

"I see," Kurt nodded. "What is it, Puck?"

Clutching one elbow with his other hand, Puck took a deep breath. "Look…it's none of my business, but…what sort of guy _is_ this Sebastian?"

Kurt was a little taken aback at this strange question. Well, he could tell Puck _exactly_ what he thought of him…but the dude was dying…

"Urm…well…he's a really good singer…he likes to drink…he's very…urm…" _Up himself. _"confident…"

Puck didn't look impressed. "Really. What's he actually like?"

"…urm…" Kurt couldn't really badmouth him, what with the situation. "He's…"

Suddenly, Puck lost his patience. "Look, does he or doesn't he fancy your boyfriend?"

There was a short, disbelieving silence.

Kurt's eyes widened, mouth falling open. Several people turned around, staring. He could feel his cheeks burning.

"Well?" Puck wasn't deterred. Kurt felt strange-and scared. How could Puck possibly know…what was going on? There was a weird feeling in his gut-this was a subject he _hated_. But why was Puck suddenly so interested?

"Urm…"

"Come on, just spit it out," Puck folded his arms.

Suddenly, Kurt snapped.

"Okay, alright, he _does_. He _really_ likes Blaine-he talks to him all flirty, he eyes him up when he _knows_ I'm watching, he dances with him in a totally inappropriate way, he winks at him when he knows I can see, he takes hold of him at every opportunity, he texts him the whole time, he's basically offering it to him on a plate-and I _hate_ it! I feel _threatened_ by him. Sometimes I wonder if Blaine-if Blaine-" Tears had started welling in his eyes, his voice thick and trembling. He couldn't say. "And I know he's really hot and he's sexy the way I _can't_ be, he has this way of making Blaine like a puppet on strings-and he knows I hate it when he flirts so obviously with my boyfriend,, but that just makes him do it more! He's draped over him awfully-but Blaine doesn't seem to _mind_! I get-I get so scared that-he might leave me! I feel like Sebastian's just waiting for the right moment to snatch him with his ferret claws-and I'm _terrified _he'll go!" The tears began to splash down his face. "I don't want to loose him- I _can't_!"

Like a crumbling ruin collapsing, Kurt fell into Puck's arms, sobbing and howling into his shirt.

Usually, Puck would have pushed him away, checking everywhere in case anyone saw. But now-he was just too angry. He let Kurt cry, patting him gently on the back like he did with Beth when she was upset-but his mind was awash. How _dare_ this Sebastian do this? How _dare_ he? First with the lying about something so _despicable-_Puck couldn't believe he'd done that. And now he was upsetting Kurt. Puck had always felt protective over the delicate, pale little scrap of a boy in designer shoes, and would always readily crush anyone who upset him into dust. Same went for anyone in Glee club.

It just made him more determined to expose the truth.

* * *

><p>"Why, hello there, handsome," Blaine's vision was suddenly cut off by hands over his eyes and a familiar voice behind him.<p>

"Hey, Sebastian,"

The boy sprung in front of him, sitting down in the chair opposite, slouching like he owned the place. "I was just walking past the library window, and I happened to look in and see the _hottest_ guy I'd ever seen sat hunched over a book like Matilda in a bow tie. And-oh my goodness-it was you!"

Blaine laughed a little, closing the book. He'd always liked the library in town-the smell of books and just being surrounded by shelves and shelves of adventure and knowledge. When he'd first come out, he'd used this as his refuge, a place where he felt safe.

"What are you doing here anyway? You'll ruin those sexy hazel eyes reading so much," Leaning up on one elbow, Sebastian raised his eyebrows. "I haven't opened a book since fifth grade,"

"Ah," Blaine instantly felt a bit weird.

"Oh well-I guess it's part of your little schoolboy charm," Sebastian grinned, winking. "Totally hot. Anyway, what are you filling that pretty head with today,"

"Well, actually…" Blaine held up the thick, yellow-covered book so the cover faced Sebastian. _One Hundred Things T_o _Do In Your Lifetime. _"I was just browsing…" He gestured vaguely to a whole stack of similar books beside him. "I was thinking…maybe you should make a list? These books have all these great ideas-I mean-some aren't feasible, but others you could make a point of doing…?"

Seeing Sebastian was looking a little awkward, probably because this kind of brought it to light, Blaine made his tone more sensitive. "I mean…you should totally live your life to the full while you can, huh?"

Sebastian had a strange, far-off look. He eyed the huge stack of books it had taken Blaine most of the evening to collect together and read. Blaine swore he bit his lip-but then he came back to earth, seemingly with a crash. "Yeah, maybe…though I don't like to plan too much…" Vaguely, he picked up a book and flicked through.

"Sorry if you think I'm being insensitive," Blaine apologised quickly, concerned he'd upset him by talking about this.

"No, don't worry…Hey, we should totally go to Italy,"

Blaine smiled. "That was in my "non-feasible" list,"

"I mean it," Sebastian suddenly looked keen. "I'd love to do a tour of Italy…see the Coliseum, the art galleries in Rome, Pompeii…" He grinned "Italian guys…"

"Well…yeah, you should totally go then, if it's what you want to do! You could go with your brother-that would be so cool!" Blaine looked up at Sebastian encouragingly. But the guy was looking at him like he was stupid. He raised an eyebrow.

"Remember when I said "we"…" His tone was very deliberate.

Instantly-Blaine felt uncomfortable- a huge lunge cascading through him like a tidal wave. About a million reasons why not rushed into his head like 101 Dalmatians, barking at him, screaming no.

Most of them shouted the word "Kurt".

No way. Not even possibly. It couldn't be done.

But-oh God. The guy could only have months…Blaine's heart was a tug-of-war, both sides pulling like the strongest carthorses, yanking his mind one way and the other. There was not going to be a winner without intervention. A decision consciously made. Oh Rowling...

This was one situation his beloved Harry Potter could not help with.

"Come on," Sebastian's tone was light-but his eyes serious-almost pleading. He flashed a Zefron smile. "Who knows how long I've got left…"

**Thank you so much for reading! Please review with any thoughts! :D **

**PhantomVoldyGleek24601xxx**


	6. Chapter 6

Kurt was literally sat beside the door as he waited. Hugging his knees as he leant against the wall on the floor, he sprang up and checked out of the window every few seconds. Every time there was nothing (though the guest wasn't due for another half hour), he disappointedly slumped back down-then jumped up again about thirty seconds later.

"You're keen," Burt, his father, commented as he passed, a mug of coffee and a car magazine in his hand.

"Oh no, I don't seem too keen, do I?" he asked, his tone panicked. "Should I wait in the living room? I tried that, but I couldn't sit still! In my bedroom? What if I went out-then you could tell him I wasn't in! _Or_ I could just hide under-"

"Woah," Burt held up a hand. He was a bit taken aback. "Woah,"

Stopping, Kurt took a deep breath, trying to calm down. But his lungs didn't seem to be working.

"Okay, way too many questions. But I've a few for you," To Kurt's surprise, Burt put the coffee and magazine down on the hall table next to the phone, and sank down to the floor opposite him. He folded his arms, his Dad-head on. "Right. Question One-what's with the high-strungness all day? Blaine's come here a billion times, I've already given him the once-over-"

"I know," Kurt licked his lips nervously. His stomach was full of butterflies-no, _snakes_.

"So what's so different about today, hmm?" Burt's tone was friendly-but firm.

"You-you wouldn't understand, Dad,"

"Oh yeah?" Burt raised an eyebrow. "Try me,"

When Kurt just looked fixatedly at the floor, Burt tried the next question.

"Number Two- you're wearing that perfume, aren't you? The one Carole bought and didn't like?"

Kurt shifted a little-the answer was yes, but he wasn't sure he wanted to outright tell his father he was wearing women's perfume. However, Burt knew. He studied his son's outfit, which had been pieced together painstakingly, after much changing-of-mind, like a work of finest art. "Number Three-those jeans-they were too small last week-you said they practically cut off your blood supply…"

Kurt nodded. "Fashion comes with a price," Actually, they practically cut him in half. But it was worth it, right?

"Right…" Burt just nodded. "Still, not sure it's particularly healthy…hey, is that eyeliner?"

"No!" Kurt turned away a little, holding a hand up to his face.

Burt had long since given up when it came to stuff like this. He just tutted under his breath, shaking his head. At least he was very liberal-minded nowadays… "So why are you dressing up so much-I mean, more than you normally do?"

Biting his lip, Kurt didn't want to say. How could he tell his father about his boyfriend problems? Impossible.

"Okay," Burt nodded, seeing he wasn't going to talk-but wasn't done. "Number Four-why this waiting by the door like a puppy dog? You're going to open the door, and Blaine's going to walk into the house just the same, wherever you sit-_wait_,"

Suddenly, Burt's tone shot in a nano-second from _easy-going _to _total protective _father. His whole face had changed dramatically.

"Kurt Hummel, that shirt is far too see-through,"

Instantly, Kurt gasped, and his cheeks blushed cerise. "_Dad_!" He was mortified.

"I mean it," Burt looked deadly serious. "Go and change it right now,"

"What's wrong with it?" he challenged. Okay, so the lace was pretty thin-alright _very_ thin. But it was creamy white and long-sleeved and looked fabulous. He was positive Blaine could not possibly think of Sebastian while he wore this. There wasn't a chance he was changing this shirt.

Burt looked angry-but very awkward too, like he'd rather do anything than have this discussion. "It's far too…revealing,"

"No it's not!" Kurt insisted-though it was. "I've got a vest on underneath!"

Burt was looking even more awkward and uncomfortable-but more determined by the second. "Two practically transparent layers do not make something opaque,"

"Translucent!" Kurt's blush was deepening-and he swore there was one developing in his father too. But he stood firm.

"There is no way you are wearing that. I want you to go and change right now,"

"You can't make me. What I wear is not-"

"I don't-I don't want-" Burt pressed his lips together, trying to find the words. "I do not like the idea of my son being-_looked at_-in that way,"

Cheeks now absolutely scarlet, Kurt's mouth fell open. "_Dad_!"

"Change the shirt," Burt was not budging. "Now. It is totally inappropriate,"

"Blaine's not like that-"

"Kurt, you always forget _I _was a teenage guy once too," Burt had his annoying knowing face on. "I do not want you being thought of in that way. You are above that-I thought you knew that,"

"For God's sake, Dad! You can't tell me what to do!" Now practically shouting, Kurt leapt to his feet. "You cannot tell me what to wear!"

"Kurt-"

"There is nothing wrong with this shirt at all!"

Burt just raised an eyebrow-which made Kurt madder. "What is your problem? Do you not want me to have a boyfriend?"

Now confused, Burt frowned. "Why would you not have a boyfriend-?"

"Oh-just go away, Dad!" He hated being rude to him, but was so frustrated. "You don't have a clue!"

"Do you _want _to be grounded?" Burt challenged him, more surprised at this outburst than anything.

"Oh my God!" Kurt sank back to the floor, head rested on his arms. "Will you just leave me alone? Please?"

After a few moments, Kurt heard footsteps leaving. He let out a frustrated sigh, so loud it must have echoed. There was no way his father would understand. Kurt was trying everything to keep Blaine-there wasn't a length he would not go to. And if that meant dressing like a ho-so be it.

Suddenly, the footsteps were back-and something fell onto Kurt's arms. Something light and smelling of washing powder. Opening his eyes, he looked. His black waistcoat had landed there-the one with the black ribbon bow. A shadow was cast over it-but Kurt did not look up. He stared at the garment.

"Compromise?"

Suddenly, Burt's voice was much softer, closer to normal. Almost sympathetic. "Put it on,"

Kurt fingered the bow. He hated to admit it-but it would look good.

"Now, I'm no fashion expert. But I would think the outfit would look nicer with the waistcoat thing, hmm?"

Weirdly-it was like Burt understood the situation.

"I think you should put it on. It sort of completes the look…would look nice with that trilby hat too?"

All of a sudden-Kurt felt like crying. He couldn't believe how nice his father was being. "Dad-?"

"Look, son, I know you don't want to tell me about whatever's going on-maybe that's for the best. I might be better off _not _knowing," He coughed awkwardly. "But I'm on your side here, alright?" Carefully, he sat down beside him on the floor, very close. "You okay?"

Kurt just shrugged.

"Alright," Burt seemed to have got the message. "But all this-" He gently touched the lace of the offending shirt. "This is not you, Kurt, and I know it isn't," Suddenly, he got very protective again. "Blaine isn't telling you to dress like this, is he?"

"No, no," Kurt shook his head sadly.

"Hmm…well, I didn't have him down as that sort of guy…but whatever's made you so uptight and worried today-I'm sure there's a better way to deal with it than this shirt,"

"I know," Kurt's voice was thin. He leaned into his father, head on his shoulder. "I'm sorry for shouting at you,"

"Well…so long as you don't make a habit of it," Burt coughed a little again. Half-weakly-smiling, Kurt pulled on the waistcoat and tied up the front.

"Much better," With some difficulty, Burt stood up. "Here you go," He handed the coffee from the table to Kurt. "Now, why not do something useful while you're waiting, huh?"

As he watched his father head off to the living room, Kurt felt a mixture of guilt and having-learned-something-exactly what his father had intended. Curse Burt's wiseness. He had a really annoying habit of always being right.

Getting up, Kurt straightened the waistcoat and grabbed the trilby hat from where it hung on a peg above his head. Wow. Maybe Burt had learned something about fashion all these years. He flounced down to the basement, the nerves about Blaine coming now a little better, and picked up his copy of Vogue. Not something especially useful-but it would calm him down. Ah, Anna Wintour, you always know what to do…

A while later-the doorbell finally rang. A pang shot through him, and he dropped the magazine and sprinted toward the door-then stopped abruptly just before the hall. Taking a deep breath, he walked slowly, but cooly, to the front door, then counted to five before opening it, fixing a confident smile on.

Then, the smile became utterly genuine as he saw Blaine stood on the porch, smiling back at him like he was royalty. "Hey, Kurt,"

"Hi, Blaine," Kurt stepped back to let him in, feeling better. "How are you?"

But before he answered, Blaine had pulled him into a hug, kissing him. Kurt just _melted_.

"I'm great, thanks, and yourself?"

"Good," Kurt breathed-then gasped at Blaine produced flowers from behind his back. "Oh my Gaga!"

"Happy-well-Saturday!" Blaine grinned, giving them to him with a flourish, before bowing, which made Kurt giggle. They were gorgeous.

"What's the occasion?"

"Oh, nothing," Blaine shrugged. "Does there need to be one?"

Feeling a hell of a lot better, Kurt kissed him. "Thank you,"

"No problem. You look amazing, by the way,"

From the living room, Kurt heard a sound which may have been Burt saying "Told you"

"Really you do," Blaine smiled at him, like he was an angel. "You're perfect,"

Kurt could feel his cheeks going pink. He was about to protest- then just took his hand and lead him through to the kitchen. Finn was sat on the sideboard, eating a sandwich-well, two pieces of bread with most of the contents of the fridge jammed in between. Kurt recoiled. "Finn! Is that fish fingers and _custard_?"

"Mmmffhh mufff muggle," Finn tried to say, mustard and chocolate sauce falling onto him lap.

"Okay, whatever you say, but that is disgusting," Kurt turned away to find some scissors in order to cut the flowers. "You'd better not have used my yoghurt. It's very good for the skin and nails," he said aside to Blaine, who nodded.

"Mmmfff mfff-" Finn swallowed hard. "Why the hell would I eat something that's still _alive_?"

Kurt rolled his eyes. "I almost preferred your ice-cream and gravy phase,"

"Mdddfff," Finn had taken another bite, this time mostly Jaffa cakes and baked beans. "Mile mieve men," With a glare at Kurt which was supposed to be menacing, but was ruined by swelled cheeks making him look like a hamster, Finn grabbed what was left of the concoction and left the room. "Mood-_my_!" He slammed the door.

"Drama queen…" Kurt sighed, clipping stalks. "I bet he's eaten all the cookies,"

"No problem. _Accio confectionary_!" Suddenly, Kurt felt Blaine's arms around him-and a tin of freshly-baked chocolate-chip cookies appeared on the table in front of him. "_Et voila_!"

"Oh my Gaga!" Kurt was surprised-and touched. "Awwwh you baked cookies!"

"Indeed I did," Blaine kissed him on the side of his neck. "This," he said, kissing him again. "was my third attempt,"

"Awwh!" Kurt couldn't believe it. "I thought you were allergic to cooking!"

"Well…I know how much you love cookies,"

Suddenly-Kurt felt an acute pang of suspicion.

"Blaine…what's going on?"

Behind him, Blaine laughed-but it was too high-pitched. Too forced. "Do I need a reason to spoil my gorgeous, amazing boyfriend?"

Much as being called gorgeous and amazing sweetened him up-it didn't last long. "Seriously. I'm not kidding. Why the flowers and cookies, and extra-sweetness?"

There was a pause.

"Look, Kurt," Gently, Blaine spun him around so they were facing each other. Suddenly, his voice was very different. "What if…I was to go away for a few days?"

Instantly, Kurt let go of him. "What?"

"You know…just for the weekend?"

"Where?" The countertenor was dreading the answer-but looked him steadily in the eyes.

"Italy,"

"_What_-?"

"I'm really sorry, Kurt, this has all happened so fast-"

"_With who_, Blaine," Fear was mounting in his gut.

"I'm so sorry, but the flight's already booked. I can't believe how fast he-"

"_Who_?" He hadn't realised it, but his voice had raised a fifth.

"Of course I asked if you could go too, but he'd already-"

"_Blaine!" _Kurt's hands had started to shake. "Who is this?"

"Sebas-"

"I _knew_ it!"

"Come on, Kurt!" Blaine looked beseechingly at him. "This is one thing he wants to do. Have a heart, the guy's _dying_-"

"_Dying_ to steal my boyfriend!"

There was a silence. You could hear Finn chomping in the next room.

Blaine looked amazed-and hurt. "Kurt, how could you think I could possibly-"

"I don't know!" Tears were brewing behind his eyes. "Why would you be going off to Europe with another guy, who you _know_ has this massive thing for you?"

"Kurt-"

"_Anything_ could happen out there!" Kurt was at the other side of the kitchen now. "_Anything_-he'd get you _drunk_-and I know what happens when you get drunk!" He was crying by now, tears spilling down his cheeks, of frustration, fear and anger. "How could you do this to me?"

"Kurt, please-"

"How _could_ you? Do you have any idea how seeing you with Sebastian makes me feel? Blaine, I know being alone with him on the other side of the world-you'd get tempted! Even if you didn't mean to-you would! And then what-?"

"Kurt, he is _dying_! He is _dying_. And all he wants to do is see a bit of the world before he leaves, okay?" Blaine's voice had raised too. "What if the situation was reversed?"

Kurt looked down. He knew. Of course he knew, he felt awful for the guy. But he couldn't loose Blaine. He just couldn't.

"Look," Blaine's voice was calmer now. "What you're worried about-that's nonsense," Carefully, he crossed the kitchen toward him. When he got close enough, he took Kurt's hands. Kurt tried to pull away-but he held on. "I would _never_ cheat on you-stop," he said, as Kurt tried to speak. "There is absolutely nothing that could make me ever risk loosing you. Ever,"

"But what about-"

"I will not drink all the time I'm there,"

Kurt looked up. "You would go to Italy and not drink?"

"If it means you feel better, then of course," Blaine said certainly. "I'm only going so Sebastian has someone to go with. No other reason, whatever you may believe.

"Sebastian is my friend-nothing more. But Kurt, you are _everything _to me," He stroked his face, sighing. "And I love you more than I can possibly say,"

"I love you too," Kurt said, after a moment. Gently, Blaine dried his tears.

"I wish you could come, I really do. But Sebastian just phoned as I was coming here, and he's already booked everything. We're going next Friday,"

"_Next_ Friday?"

"I know it's quick, I'm sorry. But we'll be back on Tuesday-and I'm going to run off that plane right into your arms. No one else's. and I'll phone you every day-twice a day. And I'll text all the time. And Kurt," Carefully, he put a hand on Kurt's shirt, just above his heart. He looked him right in the eyes.

"I swear, on your heart, I will stay true to you. Always,"

**Dun dun dun! But what will happen while he's away?**

**Thank you so much! Please review! :D **

**SPOILER: Puck makes a move**

**Thank you! PhantomVoldyGleek24601xxx**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey everyone! :D Thank you so much!**

**Wow! I love reading all your Sebastian tortures on the reviews! :D Competition: The most imaginative, gruesome, or funniest torture gets…urm…the honour of winning! :D Keep reviewing! :D **

**Sorry it's short, but I'm ill and can't look at the computer for too long, but I'll make it a really long one tomorrow for you guys! :D PhantomVoldyGleek24601xxx**

Kurt gritted his teeth. He'd been doing that a _lot _the past few days. As the British say: _Keep calm and carry on. _However, Kurt would probably have preferred the phrase _Go wild and kill Sebastian. _

He knew it was horrid-the guy was dying-but he _loathed _him in a way he'd never done anyone else before. His smarmy looks, his swagger, his smug little smile every time Blaine dived to open a door for him or something. It was sweet-but Kurt hated to watch his boyfriend run around after someone else so devotedly.

And he was certainly anything but cool with this Italy trip.

"Got everything?" Kurt simpered sweetly, smiling at Blaine. He'd made an extra effort today, to remind Blaine exactly what he was leaving behind. He could tell he appreciated it.

"I think so," Blaine checked the Chewbacca rucksack in his hand, his carry-on stuff (ie his Harry Potter books).

"Such a nerdy bag," Sebastian was determined not to be left out of any conversation. He stroked Chewy's fur sceptically. "You're such a little dweeb," he teased Blaine.

"Hey-Chewy is awesome," Blaine barely looked at him-he had eyes for none but Kurt now. The countertenor was delighted-mostly at how mad this was making Sebastian. He was practically seething. "Will you be okay, baby?" Blaine asked concernedly.

"I'll survive," Kurt smiled sweetly. "Just,"

"I'll miss you like crazy," Blaine was starting to look reluctant to go, his eyes sad at he looked at his boyfriend-Kurt was thrilled at how annoyed Sebastian was at this. He was turning red and green, breathing fire.

"I'll miss you too, Blaine," He took his hand, making sure the other boy was looking.

"Well," Sebastian coughed loudly, interrupting. "We'd better be going, hey?"

"Hang on," Blaine had not taken his eyes off Kurt. He dropped Chewy and pulled him into a close, tight, loving hug. Kurt snuggled in, closing his eyes, memorizing the feel of him in his arms as he did every time-but more today. Suddenly, the idea of not seeing him until Tuesday was awful. He hadn't really thought of it that way, so preoccupied was he with the threat of Sebastian, but he'd miss him like anything. Holding on, Kurt didn't ever want to let go.

"I love you," Blaine murmured, quietly-but Kurt knew Sebastian had heard.

"I love you too," Kurt beamed, much louder. Sebastian looked murderous.

"I'll call you the minute the plane lands,"

"Okay, sweetheart,"

Blaine didn't seem to want to end the embrace either. He leaned into Kurt's shoulder, holding almost too tight. "I love you," he said again.

"I love-"

"You already said that," Sebastian sounded bored. "Come on, Blaine,"

Reluctantly, Blaine and Kurt broke. Reaching out a hand, Blaine stroked his boyfriend's porcelain cheek.

"Right. See you, Kurtykins," Sebastian, wanting to move things along, said briskly. He put an arm out-and hugged Kurt awkwardly. Repulsed, Kurt almost sprung away-then reluctantly hugged back, as lightly as he could. God, this felt weird.

"Little lady-faced bitch," the other boy muttered maliciously, so Blaine couldn't hear. Kurt bristled-but he wouldn't give him the satisfaction.

"Awwh, what a clever, original insult-tell me, are your parents siblings?" Kurt whispered back, still in the strained embrace.

"…You wait, Peter Pan…" Sebastian hissed dangerously-but Kurt just giggled.

"You may be ill- but you're still pathetic, did you know that?" he whispered.

"Wow, look at you getting along!" Blaine sounded pleased. "I knew you'd get there in the end!"

"Yeah…" Sebastian broke them apart, coughing-whilst giving Kurt deadly evils.

"Wow. I actually miss you already,"

"Me too," Kurt took the hand, next to his face. Blaine's face clearly read he wanted to kiss him-but the place was a little crowded. He could hear Sebastian grumbling under his breath.

"But you'll always be with me," Blaine touched his heart. Kurt beamed.

"Come _on_," Sebastian was actually making fake vomiting sounds. "I'm going to be sick,"

Blaine sighed a little. "Better go," He looked longingly at Kurt one last time. "Goodbye," He retrieved Chewy from the floor.

"Goodbye," As they had to drop hands, Kurt's felt distinctly empty.

"Bye," Blaine said-then Sebastian took his arm quite roughly and began to drag him off. "Bye, baby!" he called back. "I love you!"

For a second-Kurt hesitated. Then-he broke into a sprint, caught up with them, grabbed his boyfriend-and kissed him squarely on the lips.

The full works. The world around them fell away. Kurt held either side of Blaine's face, kissing him passionately in the middle of the airport lounge. People turned and stared-but they did not notice, in their own world. Kurt made it last as long as he possibly could, savouring it. With Blaine-he could fly.

"Hem-_hem_,"

Slowly, Kurt was yanked back to earth, where a very Umbridge-like cough had sounded. Opening one eye, as if waking up from a long sleep-oh _God_. In his perfect world, Sebastian had disintegrated. But there he stood, hand on hip, looking extremely disapproving-and _enormously_ jealous. He was literally _emerald_, his expression plainly reading: _You lucky, lucky bastard_. Kurt couldn't help but feel a huge pang of satisfaction.

"Can we _go _now? Blaine? Blaine?" Sebastian waved a hand in front of Blaine's face. But the guitarist looked like a surprised guppy fish at feeding time. He seemed to have gone into some sort of shock, gazing at Kurt like he'd just fallen out of rocketship in the sky and landed in front of him.

"Blaine?" Kurt smiled fondly, tapping him on the shoulder. "Blainey, darling?"

Gradually, Blaine seemed to come out of the trance. He blinked hard. "Gahhh…" was all he could manage.

"Speak English, sweetheart?" Kurt giggled, shaking his head.

A very Ron Weasley-ish "Bloody hell" tripped out of Blaine's open mouth. He looked at Kurt with adoring, slightly glazed-over eyes. "I bloody love you," he breathed.

* * *

><p>Driving home from the airport-Kurt felt odd. Watching Sebastian drag his boyfriend through the departure gate like a dog on a lead wasn't easy. But he knew Blaine would be true to him. He'd promised. Anyway, what harm could it do? A little lad's holiday, just for four days? He hoped they'd have fun…well, he hoped <em>Sebastian <em>was ripped apart and devoured by ferocious lions and tigers…and bears…oh my!

Giggling a little at his own bad joke, Kurt stopped at some traffic lights, humming "If I Were A Bell"-when his phone buzzed in his pocket. With difficulty, he slipped it out of his tight jeans pocket and looked

You have one new message from: Noah Puckerman

Frowning, Kurt was confused; Puck _never_ text him-only when he needed homework help; and "homework help" for Noah meant "tell me the answers". Opening the text, he read-and was even more confused. And worried.

_Kurt-can u come 2 my house right now, plz? REALLY need 2 tlk 2 u. V. important. Puck x PS: It's about Blaine. _

**Thank you so much-please review! **

**Oh, did anyone spot my little reference to my other fic "How Wonderful Life Is Now You're In The World?" :P **

**More soon! :D xxxxx**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey everyone! RIGHT! **

**THIS CHAPTER'S TORTURE SEBASTIAN WINNER IS…**

**gottriplets and cathymalfoy! Yay! Well done, you guys, they were both imaginative and very amusing! Good use of airoplanes and kitties!**

**Keep them coming, everyone! Hope you enjoy, please review! :D xxxx**

Feeling a little uneasy, Kurt straightened his tie in his wing mirror, flicking his hair into place. Then, before nerves could get the better of him, he opened his car door and stepped out onto the pavement of the suburban street, where the great Noah Puckerman was born and raised.

It was nothing special, but nothing nasty either. There were a few young boys playing on bikes down the other end, an old lady lugging shopping on the sidewalk opposite. Turning around to face the correct address, he cautiously approached the house, looking for signs of life. The place seemed deserted-but Puck's car was parked outside, meaning he at least had to be in. Passing the slightly askew hedge with dying flowers, Kurt knocked quickly and precisely on the door. Then, he hopped back a little and waited. There was a Star of David painted on the hanging basket above his head in yellow. He focused on that, trying not to think about what sort of news Puck might have concerning his boyfriend.

A second later, the door sprung back, and a middle-aged woman appeared in the doorway. She was small with tightly curled dark short hair and a dark-red sweater-but the eyes meant she was unmistakeably Puck's mother. As they settled on Kurt-she smiled kindly, immediately assuming he was younger than he was, as most people did. But Kurt could play this to his advantage.

"Hello, dear, can I help you?"

"Good afternoon, Mrs Puckerman," Kurt said, lightly and politely. "My name is Kurt Hummel-I'm a friend of P-Noah's. Is he around?"

"Oh yes?" She looked pleased. "I'll just call him for you. Noah!" She turned around. "Your friend Kurt's here!" Looking back to Kurt, she showed him in. "Are you from Glee club?"

"Yes, I am," Kurt looked around the hall-it seemed pleasant-this was obviously a very house-proud woman. "You've a lovely house, Mrs Puckerman,"

"Oh-thank you, dear!" She seemed to be approving of him. "You're much more polite than most of Noah's friends, you know?"

"Oh?" Kurt felt a little awkward.

"Yes-I don't know, I think my Noah got in with a bad crowd at that school…but you Glee kids do him good," She smiled at him. Obviously, she did not often have someone to talk to. Kurt nodded and smiled.

"Noah!" Mrs Puckerman called upstairs again. "Honestly, I bet he's still in bed…Noah!…would you like a drink or anything, Kurt?"

"Oh no, I'm fine, thank you,"

At that moment, Puck's thudding footsteps could be heard above their heads-and a few moments later the guy himself emerged down the stairs, dressed in nothing but holey sweatpants and a shark tooth necklace. He stopped half way down. "Yeah?"

"Noah! I tell you not to sleep so late…your nice friend's here," she said, nodding to Kurt, who waved awkwardly. Noah looked surprised.

"That was quick…I was gonna, you know…get dressed," He gestured to his bare chest. "Come up then, I'll find a shirt…" He jerked his head for Kurt to climb the stairs. Cautiously, feeling a little wrong-footed, he did thus, stepping out of his shoes before he set foot on the carpet. Mrs Puckerman looked even more approving.

"You boys have fun. I'll bring you up some cookies,"

Kurt looked at Puck, expecting him to be humiliated. But none. "That'd be great, Mom,"

As she left, Kurt looked quizzically at the jock. "What? I love cookies," He turned and climbed back up the stairs. Following, Kurt looked at the photos that hung on the wall of the staircase. Featured in many was a little boy with tanned skin and a mop of dark hair. Undeniably Puck-but with no Mohawk to be seen. He looked odd. Kurt smiled at a picture of a baby boy in yellow ducky baby clothes, clutching a plastic duck lovingly. "Cute," he commented.

"Tell anyone, and you're mincemeat," the jock hissed-and the matter went no further. The countertenor followed him onto the landing, where he entered a room on the left. The door was covered in posters, mostly of rock bands, with a sign reading "Noah's Room" just above the door handle. Expecting the worst, Kurt slid inside.

It was remarkably like Finn's side of the room. There were clothes of varying ages all over the floor, the bed was unmade, there was an empty pizza box with a smear of tomato left beneath the still-closed curtains on the window. The walls were covered with posters of rock bands, pin-up girls with little clothing and a whole wall was devoted to Van Halen. But in one corner, there was a big proper photograph of a little golden-headed girl, about a year and a half old. She looked just like Quinn…Kurt felt a little pang-everyone knew how much Puck loved his daughter Beth-he'd been shoving pictures of her under Kurt's nose just last week. She was adorable-and according to Puck-perfect.

"Sorry-Mom gave up tidying my room," Puck explained, clearing a space on the bed and sitting down heavily. He looked at Kurt. "Are you going to stand there all day?"

Awkwardly, Kurt sat down on the very edge of Puck's bed, as there was no hope of sitting on the floor. He felt odd-this time two years ago, the idea of him being in Noah Puckerman's bedroom would have been insane. But here he was. Puck seemed to be thinking along the same lines.

But Kurt was here on business.

"Right, Noah. What did you want?" He tried to keep his voice level.

Suddenly-Puck looked uncomfortable. He clamped his hands together, looking around. "Look, Kurt, there's no easy way for me to tell you this…"

"What?" Fear was mounting in Kurt's stomach.

Seemingly, Puck had decided to skirt around the answer. "Urm…You know that Sebastian kid?"

Gritting his teeth, Kurt breathed out heavily. "Yes? The one who's just gone to Italy with my boyfriend,"

"What?" Puck looked shocked.

"Sebastian wanted to do it before he died," Kurt explained bitterly. "They're flying now. They'll be there this even-"

To Kurt's amazement-Puck slammed a hand down onto the mattress. "That little bastard!" he exclaimed angrily.

Kurt was taken aback. "Hey-urm-as much as I agree with that statement-he _is_ dying-"

"Kurt-let me finish," Puck was breathing hard. "Look…you know that old man who you met at the park. Mr Goole?"

"Is that his name?" It was news to Kurt. "Yes?"

"Well…you see…" Puck didn't seem to know how to say whatever he was trying to get out.

"Cookies outside the door, Noah, Kurt," came Mrs Puckerman's voice. Kurt was reminded of being in second grade.

"Cheers Mom," Puck called.

"Thank you, Mrs Puckerman," Kurt echoed, before turning back to Puck. "Yes?" he prompted. But the boy was gone already, collecting the tray of chocolate chip cookies and stuffing three in his mouth at once. Crumbs sprayed, and Kurt couldn't help but be a little grossed out.

"Wha?" Puck looked at him like he was weird, swallowing hard. He took anther few cookies-obviously trying to avoid speaking.

"Noah, I'd rather you just spat it out," he told him firmly. "However bad it-"

"Secason id dot dyin'".

Kurt's stomach dropped like a stone.

Could he have just said, through his mouthful…? "What?" His voice was dangerously quiet.

Swallowing, Puck looked him right in the eyes. "Sebastian is not dying,"

Kurt was confused-angry-weirded out-scared-disbelieving-_shocked_. Feelings hit him like darts, poisoned darts, as he tried to make sense of what Puck just said. He couldn't even speak.

"Mr Goole is his grandfather," Puck seemed to understand, his voice suddenly more sympathetic. "I spoke to him. He is in perfect health, and there is nothing wrong with his kidneys,"

Kurt's mind had gone numb. He couldn't think straight. "W-why-?" he managed.

"Isn't it obvious? To get into Blaine's impossibly tight jeans!"

The countertenor actually gasped. This was…this was unbelievable.

"No. No, I don't believe you," No one could lie about something like that.

"Kurt, you're so naïve! It's true! Look, go talk to his granddad yourself!"

Kurt didn't know what to think. Half of him screamed this couldn't be true-but the other half prayed it was. However, by some phenomenon Kurt found himself with a third half, which yelled "_He wants to get into my boyfriend's jeans_!"

"No," he muttered.

Suddenly-he wad brought with a thump back to earth as his phone buzzed in his pocket. Half dazed, he pulled it out and answered. "H-Hello?"

"Kurt, what's wrong with you voice?" It was his father, sounding harassed. "Anyway, you need to come home now, please?"

"Urm…Dad, something's…sort of come up," he stammered, looking at Puck.

"Look, can you, please? Your Aunt Mildred's turned up out of the blue," He was obviously a little desperate.

"Oh…o-okay. I'm coming," He hung up, breathing hard.

"Kurt, you can't go! This is serious!" Puck looked at him like he was crazy.

"I have to…I…I don't believe it!" he stuttered. "I just don't."

"It's the God honest truth! Look, talk to the guy! Talk to his brother! Talk to anyone! Why would I lie?"

"Look, I can't take this right now," Kurt shook his head dazedly. "I'll…I'll come first thing tomorrow,"

"Oh no, tomorrow's the Sabbath. Mom doesn't like having non-family visitors,"

"Puck!"

"I can't help it! I have to put on a tie and everything!" He sighed. "Come first thing Sunday,"

"Sunday? But they'll be back, like the day after in our time!"

"Nothing can be done about that-at least you can tell him the truth!"

"I still don't believe it…" Kurt looked upset. "I-I have to go," He got up and ran down the stairs.

Puck lay back on his bed, groaning. He stuffed another cookie in angrily. Why couldn't the boy just make things simple! Well, he knew he wasn't the most trustworthy source…but Kurt had to see the truth. Sebastian _had_ to be outed as a liar. He _had_ to be.

Before it was too late…

* * *

><p><span>You have one new voicemail<span>

"_Hey baby, it's me! Just landed! You didn't pick up[ your phone…but anyway, it's amazing! Everything's so European! You'd love it, baby, you would…I'll take you here someday…hold on, Sebastian wants to say hi,"_

"_Hi Kurtykins, how are you, sweetie? I'm in Italy with Blaine! Kisses!"_

"_Awwh, I'm so glad you guys are finally friends! That makes me so happy…anyway, we're on the way to the hotel now. Wish you were here! I miss you! Love you," _

**So! Kurt knows the truth…but will he choose to accept it? **

**SPOILER: A little trip to Italy for us…and Kurt and Puck devise a very risky plan…**

**More soon! Please review! PhantomVoldyGleek24601xxxx**


	9. Chapter 9

**How lucky are you guys? Two chapters in a day! Please review! Hope the Italian's okay, I've no idea :P Enjoy! :D xxxx**

_Rome, Italy, 9:30pm Sunday night…_

"Isn't this AMAZING!" Sebastian slammed into the bar, dragging a laughing Blaine behind him. "Wow! Everything's so _neat_!"

"I know, right?" Blaine had to admit-these last two days had been an absolute blast. Sunday night now-and he did _not_ want to go home. Everything was so lovely and brilliant-he loved the art galleries and sights they saw during the day, he'd got a million pictures to show Kurt when they got back-but the nights were just outstanding. Even without alcohol he was having some of the best nights of his life. Tonight, they were starting in a quiet little bar-then moving on to anywhere.

What was the best thing was: Sebastian was having the time of his life. And that was the most important thing.

Don't get him wrong-he missed his Kurt like crazy, every minute. But Sebastian kept him so busy, it was hard to miss him too much. He kept his promises, phoning several times a day and texting non-stop-but Kurt always seemed a little off. He guessed he was missing him. Awwwh. He couldn't wait to be back beside him again…

"Okay, then!" Sebastian lead him straight up to the bar, where a pretty olive-skinned girl eyed them up.

"_Ciao, potrei aiutarti_?" she asked breathily.

"_Gradirei una birra, per favore_?" Sebastian asked, his accent terrible, but he winked at the bar girl so she didn't mind, giggling.

"_Non c'è problema_," she told him. "_E voi_?" she asked Blaine, checking him out.

"_Gradirei una limonata , per favore_?" he asked politely.

Sebastian groaned. "Come on, man! You can't go on holiday and not drink!"

"I promised Kurt," Blaine said simply. "_Grazie_," he said to the bar girl, paying for both he and Sebastian's drinks.

"_Prego_," she smiled, turning to get them.

"Honestly, man, you make me feel bad! It's no fun getting smashed on your own!" Sebastian flicked him playfully. "Go on, one won't hurt!"

"No, you know what I'm like," Blaine was determined, as he knew he couldn't take alcohol at all.

"Boring!" Sebastian sighed-then sighed again as some Italian girl started up a conversation with the fluent Blaine, chatting him up. God.

Okay, he knew-he was in Italy with Blaine Anderson, the current man of his dreams, he should be over the moon…but that wasn't enough. The only way he could possibly get a good, long snogging session, or perhaps more, was if he got the boy very drunk. Drunk Blaine didn't know the difference between an elephant and a traffic light; it would be easy to persuade him that getting it on with him was a good idea. But because of some lousy promise to Kurtsie Tweetie Pie Hummel, the biggest problem in Sebastian's life, Blaine would not touch a drop. Damn boyfriend…

"You American?" the pretty bar girl asked him, obviously trying very hard with her English. Sebastian automatically switched on the slippery charm.

"Why yes I am, my darling," He flashed her his best smile.

"Good beer?" She had very pretty eyes, batting long eyelashes at him.

"Great, thank you," He took another swig, wishing Blaine would too…hang on.

"Excuse me," he asked the girl. "What is your most alcoholic beverage?"

When she'd graciously sold him a shot of clear liquid, with a strange name and a huge percentage of alcohol, he waited until Blaine definitely was not looking.

Then, he quickly, and silently, tipped all of it into Blaine's lemonade...

* * *

><p><em>The same time, but Sunday afternoon, Lima, Ohio<em>

"Noah, your nice friend Kurt's here!" Mrs Puckerman called upstairs to her son, while showing Kurt in. "How lovely to see you again, dear,"

"Lovely to see you too," Kurt smiled politely-but far quicker than last time, Puck had appeared, fully dressed for a change. He thudded all the way down into the hall.

"Hey, Kurt," Grabbing his jacket from the hook in the hall, he stepped into his trainers. "Ready to go?"

"Where are you going?" Mrs Puckerman asked.

"Just to the park, Mom," Puck told her, obviously trying to leave as quickly as possible.

They were going to the park? This was news to Kurt. But he went along with it.

"Oh, okay. Have fun!"

"Bye," The boy was already out of the door.

"Bye, Mrs Puckerman," Kurt called back as he hurried after him, carefully shutting the door as he left. Puck was already speed-walking in the direction of the tall trees a few streets away.

"Why the hurry?" Kurt asked, beginning to pant a little after a while.

"We might miss-just come on," Puck was on a mission. He was practically _running_. Kurt jogged along behind him, definitely not wearing the best shoes for this.

Oh! The old man. Or Sebastian's grandfather, whatever. A nervous feeling pricked Kurt like needles. He wasn't sure he wanted this to be proved. If it was true-if Sebastian was lying…he'd just placed his boyfriend right in his claws.

Two minutes later, they finally reached the park-and there was the old man, sat quietly on the same bench in the same clothes, tossing bird seed to the fattening pigeons. "Mr Goole!" Puck called as they all too rapidly approached.

Frightened, the pigeons scattered.

"Oh, look what you did, you great-oh, it's you," The old man took in Puck with some surprise. "With the afro,"

"Mohawk," Puck corrected him, as Kurt caught up. "Look, sorry for the questioning-are you Sebastian's grandfather?"

Mr Goole looked taken aback at Puck's franticness. "Woah, slow down, sonny,"

"Are-you-Sebastian's-grandfather?" Puck repeated, more clearly.

"Yes," he answered, suspiciously. Kurt's stomach dropped.

"And does he have kidney failure?"

Suddenly, the old man looked very annoyed. "Coming up to me and asking all these questions, the cheek of it-"

"Please, sir," Puck begged, more politely as Kurt waited anxiously, feeling slightly sick.

"No, he does not!" Mr Goole snapped angrily. "Now, run off home before-"

"There!" Puck told Kurt triumphantly.

Kurt was speechless.

He sat down on the bench heavily, head spinning horribly.

Even now he'd heard it first hand, he couldn't believe it. Oh my God.

That _bastard_.

* * *

><p>"Woah!" Blaine leaned against the bar, looking like he'd just been knocked unconscious. They'd moved on to a noisier bar across the street, where everyone was now a little tipsy. Well, Blaine a little more. A big crowd were dancing, drinking and having a good time. It was a real party, with loud music, the times of everyone's lives.<p>

Sebastian grinned at the squiffy Blaine. "Alright?" he yelled over the music.

"Yeah…yeah man…" He focused on Sebastian with glazed eyes. "Whooo! I feel…weird…"

"No, you just feel really good," Carefully, Sebastian stood him upright, laughing. He put an arms around him, supporting him.

"Whooo…what happened?"

"Magic," Sebastian told him. "Come on, boy, let's dance,"

Blaine allowed himself to be lead into the throng of people, happily enough. Sebastian was literally jumping for joy. They got into the pulse of the music, dancing like they never had before. It was wild-and Blaine was off his head. _Perfect_.

"Having fun, Blaine?" Sebastian shouted at him over the loud tunes.

"Best-night-ever!" The drunk teen was looking a little precarious, always nearly crashing into someone. "Woah!"

"Careful there, clumsy," Sebastian laughed. "Come here, I'll look after you," Confidently-he slipped his arms around Blaine's slender waist, seemingly just holding him steady-but his hands were dangerously low.

There was electricity-Sebastian couldn't believe it. _Yes!_

"There now," he told Blaine, who didn't seem to have noticed anything. They danced together, close, for a long time. Sebastian did not let go for a second. He sort of wished Blaine was doing this while sober-but it couldn't be helped.

"Oh, Blaine…" he breathed. "I wish we could stay here forever,"

"You're…" Blaine stammered, slurring. "You're…my _bestest_ buddy, man!"

"That's just great. You're mine too," He didn't care if it was the drink talking.

"I think you're…_aweshome_. And…and I'm gonna be soooooooo _sad _when you're gone!" He looked tragic, still dancing madly.

"Me too," Sebastian danced closer to him, holding tighter.

Carefully-but surely-he slipped his hands down, lower, and lower down his waist-until they reached-

"Uh!" Suddenly, Blaine shot out of his grasp like a quicksilver as he touched his ass, almost crashing right into someone. "Naughty," he told him, tutting. "K-Kurt…my _boyfriend_…wouldn't like…you doing that…"

"Kurt," Sebastian came in closer again, not deterred. "is not here,"

"Yeah he is!" Blaine insisted, stepping back so he collided with the bar. "In…here," He jabbed his chest somewhere near his heart.

"He'll allllllllwwwwwaaaaayyysss be with me…" he said sentimentally. "'cause I _loooooooooovvvvvvvvve _him,"

Sighing, Sebastian rolled his eyes. _Shit_.

* * *

><p>"Oh my God, what are we going to do?" Kurt was sobbing uncontrollably, panicky into Puck's denim jacket. "What are we going to do? Oh my God, he lied, and now-and-and now he's-"<p>

"Kurt!" Puck hissed. "People are _staring_!"

The countertenor couldn't care less. He couldn't believe it.

"Look!" Prizing him off, Puck shook him roughly. "God, get a _grip_! Crying isn't going to help anyone!"

"What do we do then?" Kurt wailed, tears splashing down his cheeks like miniature waterfalls.

"Well…" Puck looked around desperately. "We need to tell Blaine the truth. That's the most important thing,"

"He'll…he'll never believe us! He-he's done so much for Sebastian!"

"Right…" Puck thought had. Probably harder than he'd ever thought in his life. There had to be a way…there was always a way…Blaine needed to hear it straight from Sebastian's mouth…but how…?

Suddenly-an idea seeped into his head. It was a wonderful, amazing stroke of genius-why-he laughed out loud! This must be how the guy who discovered fire felt! Wow…Puck was impressed at his own mind. Who'd have thought…

But there was no time to waste crowing about his brilliance. He needed to tell Kurt.

"Alright…I've an idea…" He made the still weeping Kurt look him in the eyes and listen. "But…I need you to do something,"

"W-what? _Anything_!" Kurt wailed.

"Okay, no need to be so dramatic,"

Puck recited his plan, quickly and efficiently.

Slowly-a glimmer of hope spread across Kurt's miserable face. The corners of his mouth twitched up. "Oh my God! Puck! That's-I don't know if that's really clever, or really stupid!"

"Both," Puck was very proud at the reaction.

"But-how are we going to get him to-"

"Now-" Puck held up a finger. Oh hell. Well, he knew Kurt would spot the flaw in the plan quickly, the guy was sharp enough, even in this state. But he wasn't sure he'd like the answer. "We need him to confess, on my planted recorder…and I can only think of one way we can do that. I'm sorry,"

"What? I don't care-" "You're not going to like it,"

"_Noah_-"

"You have to seduce him,"

...

There was a long silence.

"What?" Kurt's voice was quiet, hoping he'd misheard.

"It's ideal. Look, I know you don't like each other-"

"Don't _like_?"

"-but you'd be surprised how easily a bloke like that will crumble under a little bit of-"

"NO!" Kurt stood up, looking scandalised, furious. "I will _not_ do it!"

"It's the only way. Look, Kurt just listen. You get him nicely buttered up-then you tell him you're onto him…and get him to confess! It's the easiest, cleanest way-"

"NO!" Kurt shook his head, looking disgusted. "I am NOT _flirting_ with that bastard! Isn't this exactly what I don't want _Blaine _to do?"

"Look, it works-I saw it in a movie!" Puck shouted.

"Oh, well, that makes it a freaking sure-fire, then-" "Kurt! You _need_ to do this! For you and Blaine! It's the only way!"

**So! There's the plan! But will it work?…wait and see…SPOILER: Expect the unexpected…? :P**

**More soon! REVIEW! :D PhantomVoldyGleek24601xxx**


	10. Chapter 10

Gaaaaaaaaaaaahhh…Blaine slowly opened his eyes. The Italian sun poured in through the closed window, onto his face. He felt really weird….what _happened_ last night?…

Why was he still fully-clothed?…hang on.

Why was he lying, fully clothed, on the couch in _Sebastian_'_s_ room?

Sitting up, rubbing his sore head, he looked over to the double bed, where the other boy was sprawled out, still sleeping. He didn't know how he got here…last night was a blur…

Wait. How could it be? He hadn't been drinking…only lemonade…

Oh my God. Was he...Was he drinking _alcohol_ last night? He couldn't remember, but it seemed the only way to explain this weirdness...…oh my God. How could it have happened?

Had he been so weak to let down Kurt? The very thought filled him with horrible, aching dread-

…Hang on. There's no way it could have happened. He'd only had lemonade…unless…

Sebastian stirred in the bed, turning to him, a smile on his face. "Why, hello there, gorgeous,"

"Did you spike my drink last night?" Blaine demanded.

"Of course not, man," Sebastian answered smoothly, laughing a little at the absurdness "Someone else must have,"

"Okay," Blaine leaned back down miserably, the reality dawning on him like a rainstorm. He couldn't believe he'd let his Kurt down. Even accidentally, it seemed terrible, the worst thing he'd ever done. Should he tell him? But…

The unthinkable. What if...while drunk…he'd _done_ something?

"Sebastian…?" he asked, dreading the answer. "Did I…what happened last…?"

The other boy knew what he was getting at. For some reason, he looked a little annoyed. "You just danced really madly for ages…then when I got you back here, you spent two and a half hours crying and going on about…" He sniffed. "how much you love Kurt, before falling asleep right there,"

Sighing with relief, Blaine relaxed, feeling like there was a huge weight off. At least he hadn't been unfaithful to his beloved Kurt…but why was Sebastian looking so weird?

"Sebastian?" he asked concernedly. "What's up?"

"It's just…oh nothing…Drink this," He handed him a glass of water. Blaine swallowed it gratefully.

Bits of last night were gradually coming back to him…there'd been a bar…with lots of dancing…he didn't know. He just knew it had been a blast…

Oh well. He wouldn't let some stranger spike his drink tonight…then tomorrow, he'd be back with Kurt, where he belonged...

* * *

><p>Humming, Kurt creamed together butter and sugar into an even pale mixture. He was slightly concerned about the large quantity it already was, and wasn't sure any bowl they owned would be able to sustain it once all the other ingredients were in. Stopping for a second, he skipped across the kitchen and gave the already beaten and fluffy eggs another quick whisk. This was so much easier when you had help, but he was not about to ask Finn. God, that guy couldn't handle rolling cookie dough, let alone the complex and careful art that was cake baking.<p>

Kurt was making two cakes that afternoon: one for Blaine's return this evening, which he was greatly looking forward to-

And the other was for Mr "dying" Sebastian...

Frankly, he hated making cake for this bastard-but a nice "I'm Sorry" butter cream sponge was sure to make him feel guilty-and, after all, the way to a man's heart was through his stomach. Giving the boy a nice (fake) apology made for him the perfect excuse to go to his house to see him, and sweeten him up before-

Well, Kurt tried not to think about the next bit.

There was a part of _Moulin Rouge!, _one of Kurt's favourite films, where Nicole Kidman as Satine had to seduce the evil Duke in order to save their show. Kurt envisioned himself in that beautiful red dress, with perfect eyebrows, using his acting talent to fool wicked Duke Sebastian to save Blaine…

Yeah. It was all he could do not to sprinkle poison on Sebastian's cake...

He didn't think his brain had quite comprehended the extent of his rage at that bastard-it would explode. He tried not to think of the boiling volcano of bubbling rage suppressed in his mind...he concentrated on the cake mix.

Tipping a little of the eggs into the bowl with the now perfect butter and sugar, along with some flower to stop it curdling, Kurt mixed, rather harder than he should, pretending the concoction was Sebastian's smug rattish face…

"Hey. What did that butter ever do to you?"

Burt was stood behind him, arms folded, one eyebrow raised.

"Sorry, Dad," Kurt sighed.

"What for? You're obviously mad about something," Burt crossed the kitchen and poured himself some water. "Want to talk?"

"No, Dad. Thank you," He added a little more of the eggs, stirring more carefully now.

"Fair enough," Burt nodded. But he put his head to one side. "You haven't been yourself these past few days, you know? I know you're missing Blaine-but…you've scarcely been eating…" He looked worried. This question had obviously been on his mind for some time.

Kurt frowned. "Haven't I?"

"No…" He looked like he was about to say something else, then didn't. "Look, just make sure you're at dinner tonight, okay? It's not good for you,"

"Oh!" Kurt's heart began to thud. "I-I can't tonight, Blaine's coming home," He couldn't help but smile a little as he said the name.

"Does that mean you can't eat with us?" Burt looked suspicious.

Kurt sighed. He couldn't tell his father what he was doing tonight. At Sebastian's…

"I'll eat while I'm gone," he lied.

Nodding, Burt seemed satisfied. "Alright…see you later," He left the kitchen, shutting the door behind him.

Kurt stopped mixing for a second, leaning against the sideboard. He and Puck had planned this out like a military exercise-Puck had somehow already persuaded Mr Goole, his grandfather, that the pool needed cleaning. So he would go to their house today and pretend to clean the pool-while rigging the house with microphones and recording stuff he'd borrowed from his cousin. Then Kurt was going to…you know…and get a confession out of Sebastian. Finally, Puck would have all the evidence he needed, and they'd go right to Blaine and play it back, and the truth would be outed. It was perfect-like something in a movie.

And in the movies, it always seemed to work out…

* * *

><p>Blaine had not realised the extent of how much he'd missed Kurt until they ran into each other's arms outside the airport. He lifted him right off his feet, spinning him around and around. "Hey, beautiful!" He held him as tight as he could. "God, I missed you so much!"<p>

"I missed you too!" Kurt buried his face in Blaine's shoulder, drinking in his warm, familiar, clean smell. It felt like he'd been away forever. They held on a little longer, just so delighted to be reunited.

"I made you a cake!" Kurt proudly opened the ribboned box to reveal an expertly iced cake #1, the words "Welcome Home!" written in bright red icing, with as many neat kisses as he could fit on.

"Awwh!" Blaine looked touched. "I get to hold you again, _and _I get cake!" He hugged him again. "Awwh, thank you so much, baby…" He suddenly smiled. "Guess what?"

"What?"

"Guess," Blaine insisted, grinning mischievously..

"Oh, come on, sweetheart-"

"I got you a present!…aaaaaand I've just remembered I left it in Sebastian's case…oh..." He looked profoundly downcast. "And he's already gone home…"

_Perfect. _"Oh, that's so sweet!" Kurt smiled sweetly. "Thank you!"

"I'll give it to you next time I see him, okay?"

"Okay," Kurt went in for yet another hug. "I'm so pleased to have you back!"

"Me too, baby," Blaine kissed him, so swiftly, on the cheek. "Italy was amazing…but it was missing one thing…"

"What?" Kurt smiled, knowing his answer, but played along.

Blaine just raised his eyebrows, kissing him gently on the lips adoringly. "Come out to dinner with me, we need to catch up,"

"Oh!" _Shit_, he hadn't thought of this! Puck was already at Sebastian's! "Urm…" _Excuse, excuse! _"My dad wants me to come home tonight…sorry," It wasn't _exactly_ a lie…but his stomach still twisted guiltily.

"Oh…" Blaine looked so disappointed, Kurt felt awful. "But I just got back…?" He sighed. "Tomorrow?"

"Definitely," Kurt assured him-and a little of the dazzling smile returned. Tomorrow, Sebastian would be foiled, and he would feel his boyfriend was safe again…

But now, he had to get through this evening…

**Hope you enjoyed! REVIEW! :D Every single one makes my day :D **

**Sorry I haven't emailed back everyone, my computer is so slow and silly and won't let me, but hopefully I'll be able to message everyone who reviews now :D I'd just like to say thank you BILLIONS to everyone who's reviewed the last two chapters, and for all your sweet messages :D It means so much you take the time, because I know everyone's so busy at the moment...**

**Part of the reason I love reviews is so I can email everyone back and thank them for reading :D It means a lot :D **

**Sorry for shortness and not much being given away, but it's been really full-on lately, and I haven't had much time…but the next chapter is VERY important…stick with me! :D **

**Thank you! PhantomVoldyGleek24601xxxx**


	11. Chapter 11

**Okay guys…here goes…please review! :D xxxx**

"Alright?" Mr Goole leaned out of the back window of the large house to see Puck hard at work cleaning the pool.

"Yes, thank you, sir!" Puck turned and waved to him. The pool didn't need cleaning at all; this was a complete waste of time-but he was being paid for it…and it was only a matter of time until they'd have all the evidence they needed to end this terrible lie…

"Sure you need all that wires and equipment and stuff all over the house?"

"Yes!" Puck answered quickly.

The recording equipment was currently masquerading as pool cleaning equipment-he'd passed it off as new technology and Mr Goole had just nodded-but he was still suspicious. Puck had to hand it to him-he wasn't stupid.

"Hmm…" Mr Goole went to close the window.

"Oh! Mr Goole!" Puck called. "Is Beth doing okay?"

"Yeah, she's grand. Michael's with her,"

"Okay. Thank you for letting me keep her here," Puck was very grateful.

"That's just fine, son, just fine. She's a pretty lass, isn't she?"

Smiling with pride, Puck carried on "cleaning"-but as the window closed, he let out a sigh of relief. Then, a sharp intake of breath-as he heard a car drawing up outside. Kurt was here.

Now there was no going back. The plan was underway.

* * *

><p>"Good evening, Mr Goole, is Sebastian in?" Kurt smiled politely at the old man-ignoring the fact his stomach was full of <em>snakes<em>. God. He couldn't believe he was doing this.

"Oh, it's you, from the park…yeah, just a mo'," He turned around. "_Sebastian!" _His voice had quite a force. Looking back to Kurt: "Come in then, lad. Let's not wait for the grass to grow,"

Quickly, Kurt slipped past him into the hallway. It was all…well, _posh_. Really, that was the only word for it. There was nothing else to say. It had the air of a show house, or museum, like no one really lived there; it was merely a display to be enjoyed.

"Coming, Gramps!" came Sebastian's voice from upstairs. Suddenly, his voice sounded hopeful. "Is it Blaine?"

"No," his grandfather called up to him, with Yorkshire bluntness.

"Oh…" The disappointment was unmistakeable. "Well…I'll be down in a minute,"

Without a word to Kurt, Mr Goole strode off towards the living room to continue with whatever it was he was doing. Then, there was nothing but to wait. Scarcely able to stand still, Kurt leaned back against the wall, biting his lip. He doubted he'd ever been so nervous in his life. The moments before Regionals and Nationals were nothing compared to this. This was almost _painful_. He felt terrible, dirty and used doing this-but it was worth it to out Sebastian. _Think Nicole Kidman, think Nicole Kidman, think Nicole Kidman…_

He'd even worn red for the occasion, in keeping with _Moulin Rouge!. _A red tight V necked sweater, decorated with red ribbon, and even tighter black jeans; he'd even pinned a feathery assortment to his trilby hat. He looked in character-but he did not feel it.

_Seduce Sebastian_? What was he _thinking_? How could he do this?

He had to.

Right. Kurt summoned all his knowledge of how to flirt as he heard footsteps on the stairs. Here goes nothing. He took a deep breath, flicked his hair, and gripped the cake box tight to stop himself shaking. Half smile, which he liked to think was his flirtiest face, plastered on, he waited for Sebastian to emerge.

"Oh. What are _you _doing here?" Sebastian appeared at the bottom of the stairs. He sounded anything but pleased to see him, but Kurt was not deterred. Assuming his character, Kurt forced himself to look at him, ignoring the huge surge of loathing as his eyes came in contact with his ferret face.

"Hi, Sebastian," he said to him, still smiling.

"What do you want?" Sebastian asked, quite rudely. But Kurt carried on determinedly. Right. Time for some acting talent.

"Look, Sebastian…" In a small voice, Kurt hung his head, as if ashamed, but never took his eyes off him. Already, Sebastian looked caught off-guard. "I just wanted to apologise for the way I've acted toward you…I know it can't be easy, with your…you know. So I made this for you. A small token," He opened the cake box, showing him. Inside was another perfectly-iced cake, this time "I'm sorry!" written in sky-blue, with a sad face drawn beside.

Sebastian looked totally confused. It was working. Kurt kept on smiling, now looking a little anxious deliberately. "Will you accept my apology?" he asked, like he cared.

The boy seemed utterly fooled by his performance. Sucker. "Urm…okay, sure,"

"Fabulous!" Kurt beamed like it was the most important thing in the world to him, giving the work of art carefully to the other boy. "Yay!"

"Oh!" A loud, false voice came from behind. "Kurt! Fancy seeing you here!" Puck came striding up and hugged Kurt, like this had been rehearsed and learned. Well, it had.

"Overdoing it," Kurt hissed in his ear.

"Right," Puck agreed, putting him down. "Well," he said, turning to Sebastian too. "I'm so busy cleaning your pool, I don't really have time to check on my daughter Beth," He still sounded like he'd learned his lines by heart, but Sebastian didn't notice. "I've got her baby alarm in my pocket, but I do worry…Could you and Kurt possibly go for me? It would be an awful help to me," He smiled hopefully, so unlike Noah Puckerman.

"Yeah!" Kurt agreed immediately. "Come on, let's go, Sebastian," Before he could even agree, Kurt was off upstairs. Sebastian had no choice but to follow. Kurt could hear his footsteps behind him, and quickened his pace nervously. God. He felt almost like a prostitute. He had no idea how Sebastian would take this…

"Awwh," Kurt grinned as he opened the door of the specified room and saw little Beth, her golden hair curly, playing on the carpet with a boy who looked like the younger version of Sebastian. His face was a little rounder, a little less sharp, his eyes smaller. Not quite so good-looking, and he was clearly the kind of fifteen where you were still a child. Looking up, he saw Kurt and his brother in the doorway.

"Hi," he said awkwardly.

"Hello. You must be Michael," Kurt smiled politely. But the boy was barely listening.

"Seb, could you keep an eye on Beth for a minute? I _really _need the loo,"

"What?" Sebastian looked annoyed. "But I hate-"

"Of course," Kurt cut in. He got down on the carpet, lying down so he faced the little girl. "Hi, there, Beth!"

As Michael gratefully left and Sebastian sighed moodily, Beth turned curiously to Kurt, trying to work out who he was.

"How are you?" he asked her gently. Her little forehead furrowed, as she decided whether he was a friend. "It's okay, sweetheart," His voice was gentle, kind. After a minute, she smiled. A sort of goofy, too-wide smile Kurt knew very well. "Awwh, you look just like your daddy. Poor girl!"

He could see the little recording microphone set hidden in the corner, so he knew Puck had heard. Sure enough, there was a big splash in the garden below where he'd obviously hit the water angrily.

"Okay, she's fine. Now, can we go?" Sebastian shifted impatiently.

Beth seemed happy enough playing with a little toy car, so Kurt stood up, gently touching her soft curls. Right. Now or never. _Think Nicole Kidman, think Nicole Kidman, think Nicole Kidman…_

"Sebastian…" He went back to the small, apologetic voice of earlier. "I still feel really bad about how I've treated you…"

Sebastian looked a little awkward. "Hey, man, don't mention it,"

"No, really," Kurt took a step toward him. "I feel really…_really_ awful," He made his face into his cutest puppy-dog impression, which always worked, all big, shiny eyes and an anxious, but pretty, pout. "I wish I could make it up to you…you know…" Carefully, he touched the front of Sebastian's shirt. The boy didn't move. "It's…" He made his voice breathy. "_unforgivable_. No one should be that much of a douchebag to someone who's…not got long left…" Quickly, he made his eyes fill with tears, as he fingered a button on Sebastian's shirt.

The other boy looked utterly shocked-but didn't say a word.

"You know…" Kurt breathed, even lower. "You're almost like a hero…the way you just…_carry on_," He took a step closer. "I really, _really _admire you,"

Sebastian's eyes turned guilty-but he kept up the pretence. "Well…I do try…"

Kurt twitched his mouth up into a sexy smile. "I always liked really _brave_ guys…"

Sebastian was looking more pleased by the second. Initially confused-now this was obviously just adding to his huge ego. Kurt felt disgusting, repulsed by him-but had to carry on. God, was he doing this right? It seemed to be working. Sebastian's face read one thing:

_Score._

Puck had been right. A little sweet talk and some interest shown, some ego-boosters, and guys like this were putty in your hands. What a _slime ball_…

"You know, Kurt…" Suddenly, Sebastian's tone was flirty. This was a prize he was going to take, Blaine or not. Obviously-he had no morals whatsoever. It turned Kurt's stomach to have him look at him this way-but he had to stay in character, keep going. "You know, Kurt…I always thought you were…_very_ pretty,"

"Oh?" This was news to Kurt, and despite the situation, he couldn't help but be pleased.

"Yes…maybe that's why I initially disliked you…"

"Maybe…" Kurt whispered. He took another step, so they were chest to chest. This was going well…

* * *

><p>Puck grinned. This was going swimmingly. He would bet fifty dollars Sebastian would sing like a canary…<p>

"Noah!" Mr Goole leaned out the window again. Puck turned to face him.

"Yes, sir?"

But a little worry gripped him. Mr Goole looked serious, his face set.

"I just tripped over one of those infernal wirings! Personally, I do not see you using them in any way!"

"Sir-"

"Far as I can see, you can clean the pool perfectly well without them!"

Oh _shit_! The recording equipment!

"I'd like you to take it all down, okay? What's wrong with a good bit of elbow grease to clean the pool?" He slammed the window.

Puck knew he had to. There was no arguing.

Oh God. All the recording would be lost, Kurt would have done this for nothing…Sebastian would not be exposed…

But he had to. Mr Goole would get even more suspicious.

Groaning in frustration, he kicked his net hard, before sloping back toward the house, swearing under his breath. They'd find another way…wouldn't they?

But this was all going so _well_! Puck felt crushed.

Begrudgingly, wishing with all his heart he wasn't, he unplugged the reviver in the living room, like pushing a button to end the world. That was it. The microphone upstairs would no longer work, everything it recorded would be lost…he heard Beth snuffle in the baby alarm. Even that couldn't clear him up at all. He collapsed down on the sofa, utterly crushed.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the front door. Puck dragged himself up to answer it-and almost screamed.

* * *

><p>"Oh, Kurt…" Sebastian looked so smug, like a cat who'd got fifty cartons of cream. "You know…I <em>always<em> liked you…always found you attractive…"

Kurt made a face over his shoulder. He felt so wrong as Sebastian put his hands on his waist. This was something only Blaine had ever done, the only person he'd ever want to do this. He wasn't sure he could take much more of this…but he just had to moan softly, breathily, keeping up the pretence until it was time. _Urgghh_.

Sebastian took his face in his hands, the rough skin scratching the smooth skin of Kurt's cheeks. Kurt thought of Blaine's gentle, loving touch, and felt sick. He _hated_ Sebastian. Now more than ever.

Looking him right in the eyes, his breath right on Kurt's lips, so uncomfortably close, Sebastian murmured. "It's _you_…I want…"

Kurt actually almost literally _gagged_ with disgust-then, suddenly, involuntarily, staggered.

"Kurt!" Sebastian abruptly looked worried, supporting him upright. "Are you okay, darling?"

Kurt felt ill at this bastard calling him "_darling_"-but recovered quickly, confused as to why that had happened. Slightly dizzily, he regained his balance. Hmm, maybe he _should_ have eaten something… "I'm fine," he said lightly, off-hand.

"Good," Sebastian smiled. "Maybe it's just me, hey…" He laughed a little, smugly. "Oh dear…now. Let's-" He leaned in closer again. "get down to business…"

"Yes…Sebastian…"

This was his cue. To start what he'd came to do. Sebastian was nicely smug and buttered up. This would be _easy_…idiot. Blaine would be safe before he knew it…

Sebastian was still utterly self-satisfied-just like the Duke in _Moulin Rouge!. _"Say my name again, darling…" he murmured.

"Okay," Suddenly, Kurt changed his manner. His voice dangerously soft, he uttered: "_Liar_,"

Sebastian blinked. "What?"

"Liar," Kurt repeated, his voice raising. All his anger had been building up inside him like a rocket. "You, Sebastian…are a liar. You are _not _dying," he finished triumphantly.

About fifty thousand different expression rushed through Sebastian's face. Confusion, bewilderment, anger, disbelieving… "How…?" he said stupidly.

"Oh, I know," Kurt's face was now natural-and the most full of contempt and hatred it had ever been. "You are a liar. You _lied_ to me, you _lied_ to Blaine, you lied about something so _disgusting_-"

"Okay, so I lied!"

There was a short silence.

Kurt took in those words. They were some of the most wonderful he'd ever heard, and they were being _recorded_, and Blaine would hear, and everything would be okay…but first. Deal with this bastard.

"I lied, okay?" But suddenly-Sebastian's face was the same as it had been. Smug, seductive, as his put his hands on Kurt's waist once more. "But, that doesn't matter now, hey, darling?" he said, his voice as slippery as a wet fish. "That's all…in the past now, hey?" Gently, his nails scratched Kurt's cheek. Kurt was so shocked, he couldn't move. "Now…Blaine doesn't matter…it's just me-" He leaned so close, their lips were almost touching. "And you…and-"

"Get your filthy hands off my boyfriend, you evil bastard,"

Kurt heart leapt-the door had been flung open-and there was Blaine, like a knight in shining armour. He looked more _furious_ than Kurt had ever seen a person look in his life…

Then, oh God! He didn't know this was fake yet! "Blaine!" Kurt stammered. "It's not what it looks like!" he begged.

"Kurt! The recording didn't work!" Puck ran in, looking horrified. "But-"

"_Recording_?" Sebastian looked mystified. "What the hell-?"

"Blaine!" Tears sprang to Kurt's eyes at Blaine wouldn't look at him. He would think- oh God no. "_Please_! You don't understand!"

"Oh, I understand," Suddenly, Blaine's icy glare was fixed on-Sebastian. There was something in his hand. Blaine held up the something, white and plastic. It was a small machine, with a speaker.

Beth cooed on the floor, just beside the sofa in the room. The twin of the machine sat on the floor just beside her.

Blaine's head jerked to his half of the baby alarm, that until recently had been in Puck's pocket. "I heard everything from "_Liar_,"

A huge sweep of the best feeling in the world cascaded through Kurt as he let out a huge sigh of relief. Relieved tears spilled down his cheeks. Blaine knew the truth. Sebastian was a proven _liar_…now for the consequences. A huge smile spread across his face, disbelieving-but overjoyed. "Oh Blaine…" But Blaine's gaze had not moved. He stared fiercely at Sebastian, his face growing pale with rage. His hands started shaking as he stepped towards Sebastian, his face murderous.

"Blaine-?" Sebastian squeaked, letting go of Kurt. "Come on, man-" he tried.

"_You_," Blaine could hardly speak. "_EVIL MOTHERFU-" _

But before he could finish-Kurt collapsed to the floor in a motionless heap.


	12. Chapter 12

There were no words to describe how Blaine felt toward Sebastian now. No words.

After Kurt collapsed-it was like the world had slowed down, but went so fast at the same time. Blaine's mind had suddenly emptied of everything except his boyfriend. At that moment, nothing else mattered to him than Kurt being okay. Absolutely nothing.

He held his body, calling his name again and again, fear mounting up like icy snow in his heart as Kurt did not respond each time. Puck ran off to call an ambulance-and when they came, Blaine had refused to leave his side. Just refused, blank-point. He wouldn't let go of his hand, not even for a second. As he didn't react to anything, the medical people's tactics or Blaine's ever more frantic voice, they had to take him to hospital.

It had killed Blaine to see him, looking so-

_Dead_.

And for a while, those first few terror-filled seconds, Blaine thought he was.

He rode in the back of the ambulance with him, stroking his cool, pale hand and trying not to think of the worst. For that agonizing fifteen minutes, Blaine's mind filled with the most horrible thoughts anyone could ever have, the aftermath of those first, horrific thoughts as Kurt had crumpled to the floor like a rag doll. He imagined Kurt not coming round. He imagined feeling the steady pulse stop under his hand, the veins to dry up, the porcelain blush to drain away, the last traces of Kurt to evaporate, leaving nothing but a body. A world without Kurt.

He visualised having to go on without him.

That was the worst thing in the world. Tears had sprung to his hazel eyes as he thanked everything for the heartbeat he could definitely feel beneath the skin. The boy he loved was still with him. Death had not come.

It was only when, for that time Blaine thought he'd lost him, he realised how much he loved him, how much he needed him, how little his life would mean without him. Nothing else mattered except Kurt.

And somehow, during all this, Sebastian had slipped away. Out of sight and mind.

When they reached the hospital, Blaine really had had to let go, and Kurt was taken away to try and bring him round. Blaine collapsed in an ugly yellow plastic chair, head in hands-and it was only then he remembered.

When Puck came, two minutes later, having grabbed Beth and followed the ambulance in his car, Blaine was crying.

He couldn't believe it. He'd put everything on hold for Sebastian, thinking he was dying. He'd changed everything, the way he thought about everything, jumped the minute he'd called, done everything for him-and all the time, was desperately sad that he didn't have long left. What a waste of a nice, hard-working, handsome boy to die so young, he'd thought. What a waste. How cruel the world was, to do this to poor Sebastian. How cruel.

But it had gone deeper than that. Blaine had had sleepless nights, lying awake and thinking about Sebastian, how he could make his last while on this earth the best he could. Sometimes he cried. He couldn't believe this normal boy, his friend, was going to die. It didn't seem real.

In his darkest moments, he'd wished it was he, Blaine, instead of Sebastian who was dying.

But now.

There were no words.

"Alright?" Puck put a hand on his shoulder.

"What do _you_ think?" Blaine snapped-then covered his mouth. "Oh my God, I'm so sorry, Puck,"

"'s' okay," Puck shrugged, Beth asleep against his shoulder. "I get it…"

They sat in silence for a few minutes. Blaine had been promised news of Kurt as soon as there was any, but now he couldn't get Sebastian out of his mind.

_Bastard. _

His fists clenched, almost painfully, nails digging into his palms, but he didn't care.

He just couldn't understand. _How _could someone lie about something like this? How could someone tell barefaced, terrible lies, the worst sort of lie-for _attention_? How could anyone do that? Sebastian must have no heart, no conscience. He was sick. There was no other word. He was just sick. It was disgusting.

A nurse appeared, middle-aged with dyed-burgundy hair, walking towards Blaine. He stood up so fast he felt a little dizzy. "How is he?" It came out far louder and more shaky than intended.

"Mr Hummel's come round,"

A huge wash of relieve tidal-waved over him, and he breathed out a long sigh he'd been holding onto since Kurt collapsed. "Can I see him?"

"Is there a way you can contact his parents?" the nurse ploughed on-though he could see she sympathised with him.

"Yes-I have his phone. He dropped it," Puck got the bejewelled iPhone from his pocket and began to scroll through the contacts. Blaine was glad Puck was doing this-he'd hate to be the one to break this to Burt.

"Is he okay?" Blaine asked. "Why did he pass out?"

The nurse heisted. "I can't really discuss details to anyone who's not family…"

"I'm-I'm his brother," Puck piped up, trying to help Blaine. But it was so obviously a lie, the nurse actually laughed.

"Pull the other one, honey…" Then, she bit her lip, looking at Blaine's tearstained face. "Look…I'm real sorry, I really can't give details to friends, particularly minors-"

"Is there anything seriously wrong with him?" Blaine cut in, worry creeping strongly into his voice. This he had to know.

"No," was all she said. But that was enough. The other breath Blaine had been holding onto was set free.

"Can you just say why he passed out?" Puck tried again. "Surely that can't be classified information?" He turned on his charm, smiling his handsomest, most alluring smile. "It would _really_ mean a lot," he said smoothly, running a hand through his afro and raising one eyebrow.

The nurse actually blushed, a smile playing around her own lips. "Well…I suppose I could…"

Blaine turned and looked at Puck in wonder. Was that all it took? That guy was a marvel.

The nurse lowered her voice. "It seems…it seems Mr Hummel is lacking…well, everything. After talking to him just now, and looking at him…he's showing obvious signs. Basically, he has not been sleeping, eating, and barely drinking for the past at least week,"

This information went to Blaine's heart like an icy, merciless dagger.

Oh my God. This was all his fault.

He sat heavily down on the chair, head in hands.

"Urm…" The nurse looked at Puck and continued. "Actually, sometimes with things like this, friends can actually know more. Has Mr Hummel being showing any signs of anorexia?"

"No," Puck answered. He sounded confused. "Has he Blaine?"

Blaine didn't answer. Kurt wasn't anorexic. But he knew the reason for this.

He was to blame.

"Blaine?" Puck asked. "Are you okay, man?"

"Blaine?" The nurse looked at him. "You're Blaine?"

"He is," Puck put it, when it became obvious he wasn't going to answer. To Blaine, it sounded as if they were speaking from a long way away.

"Mr Hummel kept saying "Blaine" as he was coming round…he seemed distressed that something had happened to him…does…"

Blaine's head snapped up.

The nurse looked thoughtfully at him. "Hmm…it's not usually the practise…but perhaps…maybe it would settle him to see you? He shouldn't be so distressed in his condition, his blood pressure will rocket…"

Blaine's heart had started thumping. "Please…" he begged, tears coming to his eyes again.

The nurse put her head to one side. "Yes…okay, five minutes wouldn't hurt anyone…it would help him relax…"

Blaine was already on his feet. "Where is he?"

"I'll take you," She set off, sensible shoes squeaking on the polished floor. Blaine hurried along behind her. He followed her through several corridors, heart racing. It as just like Kurt to worry about him in a situation like this. He felt awful.

"In there," She stopped outside a side room.

Blaine took a deep breath. Suddenly, an invisible force seemed to stop him from opening the door. His fingers wouldn't work on the silver door handle. He stood there, grasping it like an idiot, his body not functioning. He ached with guilt.

"If you don't think you can do this…" The nurse put a hand on his shoulder. "It can be hard to see your friend like this…"

"No," Blaine forced his hand determinedly. The handle turned.

The room was no bigger than a good-size bathroom, the walls a dismal pale blue. The narrow bed in the middle, surrounded by currently empty chairs, with two scary-looking machines stood by-held a brunette, white as a ghost boy, tubes protruding out of his nostrils and wrist. He was as white as snow-I mean, he was always pale, but now he was like paper, no pink in his cheeks and barely any colour in his lips. He looked so weak and pathetic-but his beautiful blue-green eyes were open-and they filled with tears of relief as they focused on Blaine.

Neither moved for a second as they gazed at each other.

"Blaine…" he whispered.

Blaine couldn't speak. He let out a small gasp-then ran right up to him and threw his arms around him, tears springing from his eyes.

"Careful," came the nurse's voice from behind. But Blaine hadn't upset any of the machines-and he barely cared anyhow. He covered him in tears and kisses.

"Oh, Kurt…" he sobbed. "I'm…I'm so sorry!"

"No!" Kurt stroked his face. "No, no! this isn't your fault!"

"Yes it is," Blaine fingered the tube stuck in his wrist. He couldn't believe it. "Oh baby, I'm so sorry!" He kissed him again and again.

Suddenly, Kurt stiffened. "Sebastian?" he whispered.

Blaine didn't speak for a second. Then, he sighed. "Don't worry about him, baby, he's far away,"

"Did-did you-?"

"No. No, you fainted before anything happened. Oh my God…" Blaine buried his head in his shoulder. "You have _no idea _what I went through…" He shuddered. "You _never_ scare me like that again!" Kissing him again, on his off-colour lips, their tears ran into each other down Kurt's cheeks.

There was silence for a moment as each just thanked everything the other was okay.

"Oh Kurt, why weren't you eating and sleeping?" Blaine's voice was barely there, choked with tears.

"I-I don't know! I guess…I guess…there was so much on my mind with Sebastian…but it's not your fault!" he added quickly, as Blaine's face went ashen. "I was…I was stupid!"

"No! No you weren't-I was stupid," Blaine could have kicked himself. "I was _so stupid_…"

"Please-" Kurt begged.

"Kurt, I swear-" He took his hands, looking right in his water-filled eyes. "I swear I will never put you through anything like that again! I will always be here for you, forever, no matter what!" He kissed Kurt's cold, white hands. "Always! Kurt…" His voice trailed off as he cried. "Kurt, I love you…"

Kurt's tears spilled thick and fast down his face. "I love _you_,"

Blaine was past reason. He held Kurt as tight as he could. "I can't…I can't believe that _creep_ almost destroyed us…"

"Don't-don't talk about him," Kurt kissed him, less frantic now.

Blaine kissed him, more slowly, their kisses tainted with the salt of tears. "Nothing will ever come between us again, baby…" he promised. "Nothing. Kurt, you mean _everything _to me, _everything_. You are my _world_. And I love you…" His voice cracked. "I love you with all my heart…"

Kurt looked at him with adoring eyes. "And I love you, with all mine. Forever,"

"Forever," Blaine promised.

**Thank you so much for reading-please review! :D :D :D **

**I'd just like to say a very MERRY CHRISTMAS to everyone! :D :D :D Hope you and your family all have wonderful days, and you're all superstars! :D :D :D**

**You might have to wait a while for an update-there might not be one tomorrow (British time) because it's Christmas day here, and I'll be so busy with everything! :D **

**But there will be one soon, and they'll be plenty more Klainebows! :D **

**Oh...and Sebastian and Blaine will meet...wait and see...**

**MERRY CHRISTMAS! :D :D :D :D :D :D xxxxxxxxxxx**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello everyone! :D **

**I'm so so sorry for the stupidly long wait! But I literally haven't stopped since Christmas Eve! It's been insane! But I'm back now, and should go back to being regular :D **

**Hope you enjoy, and PLEASE review! It's my birthday! (31****st**** Dec) so please be nice! :P xxx**

**Hope you all had amazing Christmases :D xxxxx**

"Hey, precious," Blaine slipped into the room, a huge smile on his face, looking at Kurt like he was the most beautiful person in the world as he sat up on the hospital bed, a tray on his lap. They'd kept him in over night, just to be on the safe side, but Kurt felt fine, as the morning sun poured into the boring little side room. Still, as the nurse, Katy, who'd been looking after him had brought him breakfast only half an hour ago, she'd informed him they wanted to do a blood test, then he'd be free to go home until they'd get the results in a week. He wasn't looking forward to that-but his mood had rocketed as Blaine had entered the room, having stayed until the very last minute he could last night before being forced to leave with the promise he could visit first thing tomorrow. And here he was. Kurt's heart was glowing, like it did every time he saw him.

"Hey, Blaine," Kurt sat up a little more, unable to stop smiling. From behind his back, Blaine whipped his hands around and produced a huge bouquet of brightly coloured flowers. With a flourish, he presented them to Kurt, then sprang back respectfully, as if in the company of royalty.

"Oh my goodness, thank you!" Kurt stroked the soft, fragrant petals and breathed in the strong, sweet scent. Judging by the varieties he recognised, these couldn't have been cheap. Amid some particularly large flower heads, Kurt discovered a small rectangle of card, with Blaine's familiar neat blue handwriting on one side:

_My dearest Kurt,_

_Roses are red_

_Blossom's on trees_

_I messed up_

_Forgive me please? _

It was so sweet, but so sad Kurt felt like crying. "Oh Blaine, how many more times? This is not you're fault!"

The guitarist looked horribly guilty still. "I know you've told me again and again-but I still feel responsible for you ending up here,"

"Blaine, that is no one's fault but mine!" Kurt was almost frustrated, but didn't have the energy. "Look-" he cut in before his boyfriend could protest. "We _all_ thought Sebas-_he_ was dying. All you did by him was the right thing, going to Italy with him-and it turned out wrong. But that is him, not you," he ended firmly. "You're here now, and that's what matters,"

Kurt's own feelings towards Sebastian were already very strong-but now he _hated_ him with such a passion, it was like a fire in his mind every time he thought of him. But he forced it down. He hated him for even more very good reasons now…far more personal reasons…

Blaine looked like he was about to argue-then seeing Kurt's face, he gave up. Knowing he'd won this time, Kurt patted the bed, wanting him to sit beside him. Carefully, he sat down very close to him, and wrapped his arms protectively around him. Kurt snuggled into him, feeling safe and cared for. "So how are you?"

"More importantly, how are _you_?" Blaine stroked his hair tenderly.

"Oh, I'm fine," Kurt nodded surely.

"You still don't look right, sweetheart," Blaine looked at him with sympathetic eyes. "All pale and tired," He was babying him a lot-but Kurt lapped it up. He liked being fussed over-so, feeling bad, he leaned weakly onto his shoulder, playing up to it a bit. But Blaine didn't need an excuse. He happily fussed over him, whispered sweet things and held him close, kissing him lovingly and treated him like a very weak, fragile princess. "You're not in pain, are you?" he asked, as he gently kissed Kurt's hand.

"No, I'm okay. Not really looking forward to the blood test though," He hated blood-it made him sick.

"No, I don't suppose you are," He kissed the soft pale skin just at the place where the fingers joined. He studied the hand thoughtfully-then gasped.

"Blaine? What's wrong?" Kurt's tone became urgent.

"Why haven't you eaten your breakfast?" Blaine's eyes were fixed on the tray, the plate of scrambled eggs and toast and glass of orange juice hardly touched. He looked suddenly terribly worried.

"Blaine," Kurt sighed. "I just haven't, it's nothing to get concerned about-"

"Kurt, not eating is the reason you're here!"

"Look, it's gross," Kurt picked up the fork and moved the very watery pale mess around the plate with a look of distaste. But Blaine was looking ever more nervous, taking Kurt's hands firmly.

"You know you're beautiful, right? And perfect?"

"Blaine, I am _not_ anorexic!" Kurt rolled his eyes-Blaine had convinced himself he was anorexic on top of everything. No one seemed to get that he'd simply not felt like eating all week, with everything that was going on-though he saw the error of that now. He'd received several lectures on eating disorders from everyone who saw him, and was really quite sick of them.

"But you do know I love you exactly the way you are, and you shouldn't change a thing?"

"_Blaine_-"

"And you've so much going for you-you're amazing, talented and a wonderful person, and I love you,"His tone was almost begging-before Kurt broke one of his hands free and clamped it over his moving mouth.

"Blaine Edward Michael Anderson-listen. _I am not anorexic_. First Dad, then the nurse, then Carole, now you! You _know_ why I didn't-you know. But that's over now," he finished finally.

Blaine made some muffled sounds-then gave up. Kurt released him, and he took some deep breaths, obviously deprived of oxygen. The countertenor knew it was going to take Blaine a long time to stop feeling guilty-though he was blameless. It was just his nature. Things stuck to him like glue…

"Okay," Blaine said eventually. "But just eat a little of this. It'll put my mind at rest. And you don't want to end up back here, do you? Come on," He raised an eyebrow, treating Kurt to his handsomest smile. "For me,"

Begrudgingly, Kurt nodded. "It's still gross, though. Ewww, it looks like someone's regurgitated it,"

"I'll take you out for dinner tonight. But for now, let's persevere with the hospital food. Here," He picked up the fork and scraped it though the sloppy yellow substance, then offered it to Kurt. Slightly reluctantly, Kurt allowed him to feed him the scrambled eggs. They were dire-but he rather enjoyed this way of doing it.

"I could get used to this," he smiled, as he took a sip of orange juice. Blaine gently fed him another forkful of messy pale just-solid, which was starting to taste a little better now. Wonder why…he ended up finishing the whole plate.

"There," Blaine looked happy at last-or relieved.

"Wow-I didn't know you'd also lost the ability to hold a fork, Kurt," Burt slid into the room, looking pleased to see Kurt sitting up and seemingly okay.

"Thanks for the sympathy, Dad," The countertenor rolled his eyes. "You weren't so sarcastic last night,"

"Well, last night I'd had _someone_, your friend Noah, over exaggerate what had happened to the max, and I was expecting to find you half-dead at least," He approached and sat down in the plastic chair beside the bed he'd vacated late last night, when he was sure Kurt would be okay here over night alone-and Kurt had insisted he go home and get some sleep. "I can see you're a lot better this morning,"

"I am," Kurt smiled at Blaine. "Much better,"

"Great. Carole and Finn send their love-well, Carole said that. When are they letting you out of here?"

"Right after a blood test," He took another sip of orange juice. "Fun,"

"Great," Burt patted his shoulder, his tone now serious. "Now. I talked to you last night about this whole thing, but I think we need to-"

"Dad!" Kurt felt like bashing his head against the wall. "There's nothing to discuss! Look, I just ate a whole plate of congealed slime, or eggs-there's nothing wrong with me,"

Burt frowned. "Hmm…well, we'll see. But you've got to face Carole when you get home too-she won't let you off so lightly. She's going through hell at the moment-convinced it's her fault you're not eating-" "Oh my Gaga!" Kurt was literally on the point of screaming. "Why is everyone blaming themselves for this?"

"I guess it's because a lot of people feel very protective over you, and care very much," Burt's voice remained calm and constant. Kurt stopped, feeling odd. He hadn't thought of it like that; and he supposed it was true. Leaning back, he vented his feelings by taking Blaine's hand and squeezing it.

"Coffee, Blaine?" Burt asked, standing up and acknowledging him for the first time.

"Urm…yes please. Here, let me get it-"

"It's alright," Burt smiled at him. "You keep an eye on this one," With a last squeeze of his son's shoulder, he left the room.

Kurt reached up and kissed his boyfriend. "So are we going on that date later?"

"Of course," Blaine kissed him back lovingly. "We need to catch up. From now on, my entire day is wholly devoted to you," he said, kissing him again.

"That's great, but let's get this out of the way first," Katy, the nurse, had come into the room, pushing a trolley of equipment. Instantly, Kurt tensed up. Now, he remembered exactly how much he detested needles, right through childhood. Sensing this, Blaine slid a comforting arm around his slim shoulders.

"It'll be fine, sweetheart,"

"He's right-actually, I think injections are worse than these," Katy's smile was very friendly, and as people usually did, she treated Kurt as younger than he was. "Now, we'll just do this as quickly as we can," She reached the bed and began to tighten something around his arm, above the crook of his elbow. "No one likes these…well, this one isn't serious. You didn't even have to fast for it. And it's just the one,"

She said all this as if she said it to everyone, her list of comforting things. But Kurt didn't care. He felt distinctly weird now, a little sick. But Blaine held him tight.

"Don't look," he told him.

"Yes, look at Blaine, dear. God, he's a handsome sight to see, isn't he?"

Kurt giggled a little, despite the situation, and Blaine looked flattered. Katy ploughed on, trying to distract him, as Kurt tried not to think about what she was about to do.

"_Very_ handsome. Yep, he's a catch. You look right at him, dear,"

Kurt could see a blush forming on his boyfriend's cheeks as he looked more and more embarrassed. But it just made him even more gorgeous. As he looked straight at him, with those beautiful golden eyes, Kurt allowed himself to swoon a little. Blaine had obviously noticed, because he grinned even more. Kurt fell in love all over again.

And that was the needle going in. A sharp prick in the crook of his arm, then a very uncomfortable sensation. Kurt winced, but looked determinedly straight at Blaine. "You're doing great, baby," The guitarist had taken his other hand tight. Kurt just tried to ignore the uncomfortable feeling, which was going on a little long for his liking.

"And we're done," Kurt felt the needle being removed-and he breathed a sigh of relief. It wasn't as bad as he thought it was going to be, which was good-and he found himself being more attracted to Blaine than ever, strangely. It was weird-he'd fallen in love with him so much as a person, sometimes he forgot that Blaine was also the most beautiful guy he'd ever seen.

"There," Blaine smiled that heart-breaking smile at him, dropping a kiss on his forehead. Kurt felt a warm glow-and couldn't wait until he could kiss him properly later. They had a _lot_ of kisses to catch up on-and he was very keen to get started. Maybe something else too, if Blaine was lucky…

"Well, I'll leave you two for now," Katy smiled, as if she'd read his mind. "Let me know if you start feeling bad again, otherwise you're free to go. Though you look pale, so you might want to hang on a little while,"

"I'm always pale," Kurt grinned, not looking at the trolley with the blood as she wheeled it off.

"Oh," she said, looking over her shoulder. "You've another friend outside to see you. Shall I take him through?"

"It'll be Puck," Kurt nodded. "Sure,"

Katy left the room, closing the door behind her-but as soon as it shut, Kurt had reached up, took Blaine's face in his hands and kissed him squarely on the lips. Blaine kissed back enthusiastically, obviously thinking along the same lines as Kurt. As soon as one ended, they keenly began another. It didn't feel like they were just kissing for the sake of it-each one felt meaningful. Kurt's head had already gone into orbit, his heart flying towards distant galaxies, glancing off a thousand stars, each one making it glow brighter and warmer.

"I love you," Kurt murmured, going in for another, feeling Blaine's arms wrap around his waist. Without thinking, Kurt's hands began to sneak away, down his back and began to lift up the bottom of Blaine's shirt, feeling the warm, smooth skin beneath.

"Is this really the time and place?" Blaine looked disbelieving as he reluctantly broke the last kiss-but his eyes shone.

"Yes," Kurt answered simply, kissing him again to distract him. It worked for a while, but Blaine eventually broke it.

"What if that nurse comes in?"

"Then she'll be very jealous, won't she?"

"What if your father comes back?"

"Ah," Rolling his eyes, Kurt let the shirt slide back down. "Later?" he asked hopefully.

"Maybe," Blaine smiled. "If you're lucky,"

"Urm…" Both boys looked up at the new voice at the door-and instantly all Kurt's blood froze. His stomach dropped, head emptying of everything except the newly swelled hatred for the boy who stood nervously in the door frame. There were no words to describe how Kurt loathed him-and as he felt Blaine's fists clench, he knew his boyfriend felt exactly the same, if not more. His face lost every adoring smile-and became set. Kurt felt fire licking in his chest, wanting to burst out.

"Urm…" Sebastian bit his thin lip.


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey everyone! **

**Oh my goodness, I feel so bad! I'm not usually this irregular! I've been such a bad author, no updates for such long periods! And this is so short! I just felt awful, but I've been so busy! :'(**

**This is more half of what this chapter was planned as, but hopefully you'll still enjoy reading it…reviews are always greatly appreciated :') Hope everyone's well :')**

Blaine saw red. Deep, fiery, unbreakable, boiling hot red. It burned his whole body as he stared at Sebastian, stood in the doorway, slouching like he owned the place. Word could not express how much he loathed and despised him. The liar, the lying bastard…

"_You_…" His voice was dangerously low. "_You_-" Suddenly, his voice cut out as he sprang forward like a gunshot with incredible speed toward the doorway-but Kurt grabbed him in the nick of time.

"No!" he squeaked urgently, his eyes wide and terrified.

"Let go of me, Kurt," His voice was scary. Barely more than a whisper-but his breathing was so heavy, very audible in the suddenly very silent room. Kurt gripped the back of his sweater like a vice.

"No, Blaine! No!" he begged, pulling him back. "Please!"

In the doorway, Sebastian, who had looked almost embarrassed before, shy and sheepish-now looked completely different. His rat-like face was _smug_, like this was exactly what he wanted. He leaned against the door frame, one leg crossed over the other. "Hello, Blaine," he said, tone light, as if they were having a perfectly normal conversation. "Nice to see you,"

Kurt had to clasp tight as Blaine once again tried to lunge at him. "You _bastard_," the guitarist spat. Sebastian just chuckled slightly. He looked behind him-until his smarmy, superior eyes met Kurt's. Despite his desperation for there not to be a physical fight, a flood of anger shot through him.

Sebastian suddenly adopted a high-pitched, cruel mocking tone. "Awwwh, poor lickle Kurty-kins…is he scaredy?"

Kurt could not _believe_ him. How could he waltz in here, after everything that had happened…?

"You do_ not _talk to him!" Blaine snapped, almost a growl in his threatening tone. "Do you hear me?"

But Sebastian acted like he hadn't said anything. He did not drop his gaze, but carried on referring to Kurt in the third person, in that horrid girly voice. "Ah yes, he's just a lickle baby. Can't go two minutes without someone to hold his hand. _Awww. _Look, he's all _teary_! Awww, is he scaredy of big, nasty Sebastian? Can't take the slightest thing, can he? So _weak_,"

Every word hit Kurt like a knife, though he tried to brush it off.

"Kurt's been through more than you can possibly imagine," Blaine snarled. "Don't you _dare_ talk to him like that,"

Again, Sebastian completely ignored him. He took several paces forward into the room, his eyes shining, like someone telling a mean joke, fixed on Kurt. He was looking at him like he was inferior, like he knew something he didn't. "Such a dumb little baby…No wonder…" Here, he paused for a long time, enjoying the suspense and the effect it was having on Kurt. "No wonder…."

"Shut up, Sebastian," The countertenor's voice came out an octave higher than usual, a little shaky. Sebastian gave a rude laugh.

"Awwwhh, it's so _sad_…look at you," He took another step forward, eyebrows raised, looking down at Kurt like he was something unpleasant on his shoe. Blaine tried to break free again, face changing colour, looking more and more dangerous-but Kurt held tight. Sebastian took another step towards Kurt, like it was the funniest thing he'd ever done.

"You stay away from him!" Blaine shouted, looking murderous.

"Pathetic," Sebastian snorted, looking mockingly pityingly at Kurt. "_Pathetic_…look at you…God, you really look about _five_…stupid big, baby eyes…stupid pasty face…" It seemed he'd forgotten that only last night he'd been calling him "very pretty". Each word stabbed at Kurt-but he determinedly made no reaction. It seemed to hurt Blaine more, lunging at Sebastian every time he called Kurt stupid.

"You don't _deserve_ Blaine…you're not _worthy_…in fact…" He paused here, enjoying the sadistic effect. "You're _worthless_…

"Ah!" Sebastian looked delighted. "THAT got to you, didn't it?"

Kurt couldn't help it.

"That's it-" Blaine was shaking with fury, _white_ with anger and loathing-and, like a rottweiler from it's leash, he finally broke free of Kurt, grabbing Sebastian by the shoulders and pinning him against the wall with a crash. Kurt screamed.

"Blaine, _no_!"

But Blaine was deaf to him now. He glared icily at Sebastain, slamming him again into the wall again with a _thud_. "YOU-DO-NOT-TALK-TO-MY-BOYFRIEND-LIKE-THAT-YOU-DESPICABLE-SHIT! KURT IS WORTH ONE THOUSAND OF YOU!"

Kurt was actually quite scared-he'd never seen anyone like this, least of all his calm, kind boyfriend. Every word echoed through the room.

Infuriatingly for Blaine, and confusingly for Kurt, Sebastian just carried on superiorly smiling, a smug look in his eyes. He turned his head back to Kurt.

"How the hell did you get him to date you? Oh yes, it must have been _pity_,"

Clenching his teeth, whilst silently praying Blaine wouldn't throw him through the glass window or something, Kurt tried not to let these insults hurt him. But it was getting harder and harder, and tears pricked more determinedly behind his eyes. He blinked furiously, trying to stare him down-but it was less and less convincing-and just made Sebastian smugger, even as Blaine slammed him into the wall with a huge force.

"_Yes…you're worth nothing_. No wonder…" He paused here-and smiled evilly, his tone cutting like a sword. "No wonder Blaine, while he was _drunk_ in Italy, _slept _with _me_,"

**Oh no! Blaine can't remember a **_**thing**_** of that night!**

**Will Kurt believe the liar?**

**Did Blaine **_**really**_** sleep with Sebastian? You know what Blaine is like whilst drunk…**

**Will this destroy Klaine? (please no!)**

**Find out in the next instalment of "The Goodness Of My Heart"…**

**Which will be posted sooner rather than later!**

**Thank you so much! PVG24601xxx**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey everyone! Sorry for another wait-it wasn't too long this time, I hope! **

**I have a LOT of review thank-yous I haven't been able to do, so hopefully I'll catch up :') I feel bad because you all deserve them-you would not believe how happy reviews make me :') Almost as happy as the actual writing :D**

**Hope you enjoy, and keep reading! xxxx**

_Italy_

_The streets were dark, a couple of lonely lamps gave fitful light to the one or two cars which chuggered along the road. The sky was a deep navy blue, with endless bright stars scattered like daisies. Rome at night was beautiful, an ancient city with a fascinating history and amazing skyline. Especially now. The wind blew gently, pleasantly cool, and the quiet _whoosh _was one of the only sounds. All was quiet…_

_Well. Not all._

"_BLOW THE CANDLES OUT! LOOKS LIKE A SOLO TONIGHT! I'M BEGINNING TO SEE THE LIGGGGGHHHTTT!"_

"_Blaine!" Sebastian hissed, trying to cram a hand over his mouth. He was already having to use two hands to keep him upright and prevent him from running off again. God, who'd have thought that little shot of alcohol and what little Sebastian managed to slip him following it would have such a catastrophic effect on the boy? He couldn't even walk straight. He seemed happy enough, though-singing drunkly at the top of his voice in the otherwise silent streets. As much as Sebastian usually appreciated Blaine's beautiful, velvety tenor-it didn't sound so good when affected by drink. And it was loud. Very loud._

"_BUT I THINK I'LL BE ALRIGGGGGHHHHTTTT!"_

"_Blaine! Shh!" Sebastian wasn't used to this. It was usually others taking care of _him _when he was in this state. He didn't think he'd ever, while reasonably sober, practically carried a drunk friend home. It wasn't far now-but every road felt miles long._

"_Why?" Blaine turned to him, his golden eyes slightly out of focus, a childish tone to his voice. "I wanna…_party_!"_

"_Yeah, we've done all that. Didn't we have fun?" Sebastian tried a new strategy, talking to Blaine as if he were seven instead of seventeen. That was certainly his current mental age._

"_Yeeaaahh! That was totally awesome, dude!"_

"_Great. But let's just get back to the hotel now, huh? Quietly?"_

_They continued. Blaine was obedient for a while-but it couldn't last._

"_BLOW THE CANDLES OUT! LOOKS LIKE A SOLO TONNNIIIIIGGGGGHHHHTTTTT!"_

"_Blaine!" Sebastian's tone was almost begging. "Please be quiet?"_

"_Why?" he challenged again, shoving him lightly in the arm, a big, stupid smile on his face. "That's…that's an _amazing_ song!"_

"_It's a depressing break-up song," Sebastian grunted, now dragging him along, as he didn't seem to want to walk any more._

"_No! W-Well it is. But-But it's a _happy_ song! The-happiest-song-in-the-whole-_world_!" Blaine's eyes suddenly became dreamy and lovestruck, as if remembering something wonderful._

"_Oh really?" Sebastian muttered grimly, not taking anything he said seriously._

"_Yeah! Because of…oh no, you w-weren't there…" His voice had become strange, distant, as if talking off-stage, or having a flash-back. "I sang it with…with _Kurt_…"_

_Sebastian groaned out loud at the mention of that name again. He hated the way Blaine said it, as if talking about a god or prince he was completely devoted to. He did it when sober-but worse when drunk. What he wouldn't give for Blaine to say _his _name like that…_

"_Can we go two minutes without mentioning Kurt?" His voice was angry now, so obviously so that even off his head, Blaine took notice. He looked confused, a little hurt._

"_Why?"_

"_Just because," Sebastian snapped._

_Blaine was thoughtfully quiet for a few minutes. "Wish Kurt was here…he'd let me talk about him…"_

_The other boy gritted his teeth. God, Blaine made this difficult. Not as much as Kurt needed him to have no judgement, like he did now-but he'd needed the drink to wash his boyfriend from his mind. And obviously, it had just made him stick faster. Shit._

_This was going to be so much harder than he'd hoped…but it was still possible. Sebastian clung to that as he yanked Blaine forward. But the other boy, to Sebastian's horror, suddenly sat down, on the sidewalk, legs crossed, back straight like a first-grader. He was not budging. _

"_Blaine, come on! We have to get back now!"_

_It was like being in charge of a difficult child. Blaine gave him a silly grin, looking up at him, refusing to move. "N…No," he stated as firmly as he could, his voice sing-song-ish as he folded his arms._

"_Blaine! Don't be an idiot!"_

"_Carry me," he grinned, his eyes big and puppy-dog like._

"_What?"_

"_Carry me," Blaine repeated, pouting. "Please, Sebastiannyyyy?" His voice had the air of someone who knew they were going to get what they were asking for, as he grinned up at him, eyes wide and appealing. Sebastian sighed heavily, rolling his eyes. Well, what harm could it do?_

"_Fine. Anything for you, Blaine," he said dryly, but with a hint of meaning. He bent down, and lifted him up in a bridal hold. Blaine snuggled into his sweater, arms tight around his shoulders. Despite the situation, Sebastian couldn't help but smile. He let his hand wonder to stroke Blaine's hair, feeling him close. This was great-but he couldn't help but wish Blaine was doing this while sober…_

"_You smell nice," Blaine informed him. Sebastian's heart glowed with pride._

"_Thanks. I know," he smiled to himself. _

"_You smell…like…like boy,"_

_Sebastian frowned. "What do you mean by that?" Did he take this as a compliment?_

"_You smell like boy…I d-don't think I could be…any more specsiii-…speccc….speccsioff…"_

"_Specific?" _

"_Yeah, that…hard words! Yeah, you smell…like _boy…_all t-tangy_…_hmmm…_" _He didn't seem sure whether this was such a good thing now…_

_Sebastian carried on walking, the hotel now in sight. He swallowed. He bet dearest, can't-do-wrong Kurtykins smelled like _girl_…_

_Hang on._

_Sebastian had an idea…He continued toward the front door, holding Blaine as he lolled against is chest. _

"_It's weird…_I_ usually carry _Kurt_…" Blaine mused thoughtfully-well, as much thought as he could muster. Sebastian grinned even wider._

"_Is it nicer this way around, huh?" he asked expectantly. _

_There was a pause._

"_Not really, no…" _

_Sebastian rolled his eyes-the boy didn't know what he was saying. They reached the hotel, Sebastian having to push the lobby door with his back. The place was empty, apart from the sleepy concierge at the desk and the mildly-attractive check-in girl, who was on the phone, jabbering away in Italian. Sebastian had no idea what she was saying, without Blaine to translate. But he looked over to the right, in the direction of the hotel pool-and the shop was still open. He grinned satisfactorily. But first-to drop off his now half-asleep companion. _

_Making his way towards the lift, he heard Blaine make a little noise, like a puppy yawning. Bless. He pressed the button, with difficulty, and they were going upwards. The elevator played annoying music as it chugged up, but Blaine was pretty much oblivious to it. Finally, the doors slid open, and Sebastian made his way through the hall. He reached their adjoining rooms-small, single rooms with a shared balcony. Staring at the wooden doors, he hesitated for a second-then took out the key to his own one. Opening the door, he carried Blaine into the dark room, flipping the light on. He looked between the unmade bed and the couch for a moment-then strode over to the bed, gently putting the now sleeping Blaine down on the bed. He didn't seem to notice, curled up like a puppy and all sweet. Sebastian smiled, softly stroking his face. He was winning…now, for phase two. He grabbed what was left of his wallet and hurried out of the room, closing the door behind him, then sprinting toward the elevator..._

* * *

><p>There had been an endless silence. The clock ticked away on the wall a few feet away. You could have heard a spider scuttle across the ceiling, a ladybird crawl along a leaf. Everything was frozen. The room was silent as the grave.<p>

Blaine's stomach had dropped like a stone the second Sebastian had said those words, his hands glued to Sebastian's shoulders as he still pinned him to the wall. It wasn't guilt-Blaine didn't _think _it was... More the possibility of guilt…

His heart filled with icy, sharp fear. No. No way. There was no way, even blind drunk, that he could possibly have betrayed his Kurt. Never.

But he couldn't remember a thing. And there was a screaming voice in his head, yelling like a banshee: _YOU'RE NOT REALLY SURE, THOUGH, ARE YOU? YOU MIGHT HAVE DONE IT! YOU MIGHT HAVE DONE IT! YOU MIGHT HAVE DONE IT! YOU MIGHT HAVE DONE IT!_

Sleep with Sebastian?

Surely you'd remember something like that. But try as he might, that night was a blur in his memory. Whoever had spiked that drink in Italy had caused more problems than they'd ever know…oh my God.

What if Sebastian was telling the truth?

What if he was lying?

What if…

From behind him-there was a small, high-pitched, breathy gasp.

"_No_!" Dropping Sebastian like a stone, Blaine ran to his boyfriend on the bed-who looked like a firework had just blown up in his face. His mouth hung open-as if he'd been Petrified. The tear-tracks from before shone on his pale cheeks-but his eyes had stopped leaking, as if they'd been shocked out of it. What little colour there was in his cheeks drained like water; he looked like a ghost. A ghost who'd just heard something which almost killed it all over again.

"Kurt, you can't believe this!" He tried to take his hand-but it slid out of his grasp, Kurt not seeming to even be controlling it. He just stared straight ahead, not even blinking. Not even at Sebastian. Just nothing. His wide, stretched eyes were empty-but so full at the same time.

"Kurt? _Please_?" he begged.

There was a small coughing sound from the other end of the room. Sebastian had dusted himself off-but the superior smug smirk was still there. "Well, I'm glad the truth's out now. Shit, Hummel, I've been dying to spill that one for ever!…Hummel? Kurtykins?" He pretended to peer concernedly at him. Kurt did not react. "Nope, no one home…" Faking tutting, he shook his head. "Honestly, man, if I had all this-" He made a big gesture at Blaine. "-I wouldn't be holding back. But Blaine was just _gagging _for it-no wonder he wanted me and not _you_-"

"SHUT UP!" Blaine's voice rose so loudly, and so suddenly, even Kurt jumped. Blaine couldn't bring himself to even look at Sebastian. "Please, Kurt, please," he pleaded to his statue-like boyfriend, in a very different voice. "This can't be true, you can't believe him-Kurt, _please_?" Was he trying to convince Kurt-or himself?

Kurt just stared straight ahead. He looked like all his worst fears were coming true at once.

"Kurt, _please_, he lied before-"

"To _get_ you into bed," Sebastian sighed, like he was dealing with the stupidest person ever. "_Duh_,"

Now, Kurt's pale little hand began to shake-and he gave a small whimper. Blaine's heart began to race, horribly. No. No, he couldn't have done that. Please. _No_.

"Oh dear, is Kurtykins all upset again?" Sebastian cooed falsely at him. "Awwh, bless. Just because he's come in second best-"

"Kurt is NEVER second with me!" Tears were forming behind Blaine's eyes as his head swam with dread, his voice desperate and almost hysterical. "_Never_! Kurt, please, you can't believe-I wouldn't-I _couldn't_!"

But the truth was there. There was no way to prove it hadn't happened.

And neither would put it past Sebastian.

Blaine couldn't believe it. "Kurt, please say something?" he begged, trying to take his hand again.

Kurt's gaze remained directly at nothing, his hand slipping out of Blaine's-but now a tear spilled out of his eye. Slowly, shakily, his trembling lips formed quiet, almost inaudible words, sounding shellshocked.

"Sebastian…I'd-I'd like you to leave the room…"

"Whatever," Sebastian began to make his way to the door. But before he closed it, he looked back over his shoulder and winked at Blaine, knowing Kurt was looking. "See ya later, gorgeous,"

The door shut. Kurt and Blaine were alone.

**Oh my Colfer! I'M worried, and I'm the one writing it!**

**More as soon as I possibly can and please review! xxxx**

**SPOILER: What **_**really**_** happened in Italy? All will be revealed…**

**Much love, PhantomVoldyGleek24601 xxxx**


	16. Chapter 16

**Here we go…please review! PhantomVoldyGleek24601xxxx**

_Italy_

_Noiselessly, Sebastian swiped the key card in the hotel room door. It clicked, meaning the door was open-but before he entered the room where the object of this operation slept, he delved into the small paper carrier bag bearing the hotel's crest in his hand. His slim fingers found the small, glass bottle, and he pulled it out. He didn't know what sort of perfume it was-the English-speaking girl who worked the late shift there had given him the strangest look ever when he'd asked her which scent she would recommend to turn on a man. But she'd chosen it for him-a pink, rosy liquid with some name written on the front. It smelled sweet and pretty, and cost a lot-but it was worth every penny_

_Hopefully-this little bottle would be his ticket into the drunk Blaine Anderson's pants. _

_He sprayed the stuff liberally onto the inside of his wrists and his neck, then replaced the lid, took a deep breath and walked right into the dark room._

_He should have known. Blaine, who'd looked so sweet-was now wide awake and bouncing all over the bed, giggling like a schoolboy. _

"_Blaine!" Sebastian rushed over to stop him, grabbing his wrists. Slowly, Blaine came to a halt, grinning at him goofily. _

"_Hiya, man!" he greeted him, attempting to punch him on the arm, but missed and nearly over-balanced. _

"_Woah, easy, tiger," Sebastian steadied him. "Come on, it's time to calm down now,"_

_Surprisingly, Blaine just meekly nodded. "Yes, sir," Vaguely saluting, he plonked down on the mattress. "Wooaahh…what a great night…" Suddenly, he threw his arms around Sebastian, almost choking him, pulling him down on the bed beside him. "You're my bestest buddy, man! I love you, man!"_

_Even though deep down, Sebastian knew it was the drink talking, his heart still tightened up as he fell backwards onto the mattress beside him, being squeezed too tight by his clumsy arms. "I love you too, Blaine," he murmured. Well. He as good as did. Blaine was the-current-man of his dreams…_

"_Yeahhhh…" Blaine coughed a little, still giggling. _

_Sebastian was very aware he was now lain in-well, on-bed with Blaine Anderson._

_Blaine was looking at him, still grinning. "You've nice eyes, you know,"_

_A surge of excitement blasted through Sebastian. "Thanks. I know. So do you,"_

_This made Blaine think. He ran a hand through his messy, curly hair. "Really?"_

"_Absolutely,"_

"_Oh…" Blaine frowned. "That's…nice of you,"_

"_I mean it," Sebastian snuggled up to him, head resting on his shoulder-and waited. But Blaine did not react. "You've the sexiest eyes I've ever seen,"_

"_Really?" This made Blaine smile lopsidedly. _

"_Sure you do. Real hot,"_

"_Oh…"_

_Now or never. Sebastian mentally prepared himself for what was going to be the best night of his life…_

"_Let me look a little closer," Carefully, Sebastian sat up and leaned over him, one hand resting either side of his body, their faces very close. "Ah yes…you do," He made his voice breathy and seductive. Blaine looked pleased._

"_Cheers, buddy," he slurred a little. _

"_No problem…now…" Sebastian smiled his special smile. This smile had been known to turn anyone on from a mile off (_**A/N: he thought**_) and he now treated Blaine to it's full extent. To his delight-Blaine smiled, his eyes bright._

"_You have…nice eyes too," he told him. "All…narrow…"_

_Sebastian wasn't really listening. He leaned in closer, so their faces were practically touching. "Not just your eyes…you, Blaine, are the sexiest man I've ever seen…I see you, and I just wanna…" He softly slipped a hand onto Blaine's chest, stroking the material and working up toward the exposed neck. Blaine's eyes noticeably widened. "You…enchant me…"_

"_Do I?" Blaine asked, dumbly. But he was looking properly at Sebastian now-and if Sebastian's eyes weren't deceiving him-he liked what he saw. _

"_Yes, darling, you do…now…" He caressed Blaine's neck, his nails scratching slightly. "…what do you think of me?"_

"_I…" Blaine looked like he didn't know quite what to say. "I…like you…"_

_Sebastian smiled satisfactorily. "Good. That's just great…" Quietly-he slipped his other hand downwards, and stroked his thigh. _

_Blaine's eyes widened even more. His mouth hung open very slightly, his expression-interested. He stared at Sebastian like he'd never seen him before…_

_Sebastian's heart was racing at a million miles an hour as his fingers of their own accord undid a button of Blaine's shirt. Then another. And yet another. They shook slightly as he began to expose more and more of Blaine's tanned, toned chest, which rose and fell rapidly as his breathing quickened. _

"_There…" Sebastian couldn't hide the smugness in his voice. "_Much_ better…" He continued-until the whole shirt was open. Carefully, he touched the skin, savouring this moment. His other hand had began to creep toward the zipper of his jeans…_

"_You…" Blaine stammered._

"_What is it, sugar? Not working fast enough?"_

"_You…you smell different…all sweet…" His eyes visibly shone. Sebastian was elated. Gently, his fingers began to slide the zip down…_

* * *

><p>"Kurt, please! Please look at me, I can't bear it! You staring away like that, at nothing-and <em>please <em>don't cry! Don't cry, you're breaking my heart! Oh, Kurt, I can't bear to see you cry!…every time you cry, I cry, because it hurts me so much to see the person I love more than anything else in the world upset, or hurt in any way! Because I _love_ you! I love you, I love you, I love you! I love _you_, you, and nobody else in the world! Kurt, you have to believe me, my drink was spiked! I don't know who spiked it, there were a lot of dodgy people in those bars! And you know I can't hold alcohol! I never knowingly consumed any alcohol, because my promises to you mean the entire world! I would, die rather than break them! Please, Kurt, you have to understand-I don't _know_! I don't know what happened that night! I have no idea! But I tell you now-I would rather die than choose Sebastian over you! He is filth-you _know_ he's filth! Look what he's done to us! To _you_!

"I hate myself so much…I hate myself because of even the possibility I could have done something like this…_how_ could I have done it! There's no way, even in that state-I _couldn't_!

"…On the day we first kissed…I swore I would never break your heart, because it was already far too precious to me-it still is…and look what I've done…I've shattered the only thing that ever truly meant anything to me in this world…Kurt, you have to believe me…I couldn't do something like that to you!

"Please don't say it's over…_please_…I will do whatever it takes…

"If I could possibly prove to you that I did not sleep with Sebastian, I would in a heartbeat-but I can't! There's no way! But you have to understand-I would never do this to you! How could I? How could I throw away everything we have, everything we've been through? You are the best thing that's ever happened to me! I honestly don't know where I'd be if I didn't have you! You are _everything_ to me…you're my entire world, and so much more, and I do not deserve you.

"…I just can't believe I've screwed this up…Kurt…Kurt, _please_. Please say something?

"Look, I know I can apologise a thousand times over, but you have to know that even when we thought Sebastian had only months to live-it was _never _Sebastian! _Never_! I never considered him in that way-ever! And I never will! Because it's _you_, Kurt, it always was, and it always will be you!

"_I love you_…"

* * *

><p>"<em>I just love him so much!"<em>

_Blaine was sobbing uncontrollably, tears pouring down his face like a never-ending waterfall of drunken weeping. "I love him…like Snape loved Lily…awwwcchhh…my Rowling, I love him…" Sebastian was ready to _shoot _himself._

_How was he to know that he'd picked up the same bloody Elizabeth Taylor scent stupid Bambi-Tweetie-Pie-Kurtykins always wore? What were the freaking chances?_

_One sniff-and the newly-developed "shining" in his eyes had spilled out, dripping down his cheeks in a cascade of crying and missing him._

Shit.

"_I just miss him! I miss him…I miss him when…I go to sleep…you know, when you weally, _weally_ love someone?"_

"_Yeah…" Sebastian grunted, passing him another tissue. _

"_He's like…he's like my beautiful Ginny Weasley…but not ginger…you know Kurt's not ginger?"_

"_Hmm…"_

"_Yeah, his hair is bru-nette-and _beautiful_…he's just _sooooooooo beautiful_…on the inside too…he's the sweetest, and the loveliest, and the most adorable, and the loveliest…"_

"_Yeah."_

_Sebastian could not believe it. He was so bitterly disappointed he couldn't even comprehend it. He'd come _this_ close! _This_ close! If only he'd picked up any other lousy women's perfume…and now he was having to listen to a full _hour_ of this drivel…and no sex. Not even a goddamn kiss…nothing._

"_Can I tell you a big, _big_ secret, Sebby?"_

"_Sure. Whatever,"_

_Blaine leaned in close, with the air of a first-grader sharing a private thought with their best friend. He stage-whispered, his voice shaking around a little:_

"_You know…I've thought a few times…I wanna marry him…when we're older…so we can be together forever and for-_ever_! That would be…_heaven_," His smile was dreamy, his eyes were full of tears of love. "With my lovely, beautiful Kurt…"_


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey everyone! I hope I didn't keep you waiting too long! :D**

**Oh no! I promise if you all read my next fic, there will be loads of Klaine fluff! :'( And I hope they'll be some more to come here! :'(**

**Keep reading, more soon! :D**

**Please review! They make my hands work faster :P Thank you billions to everyone who has! They mean the world! :D**

**Hope you still enjoy this…xxxx**

Tears streaming down his face, Blaine knelt beside Kurt's hospital bed, head on hands. Kneeling there, crying silently, so hard his head and throat were aching like hell-but he could not leave. He'd told Kurt everything he had to say-but the countertenor stared determinedly in the other direction, refusing to look at him. Blaine had no idea if he was crying too, or was he just mad?

He couldn't believe it. He just couldn't.

He wouldn't leave though. He'd wait forever for Kurt.

Droplets of hot, salty liquid slipped down his wrist and through his fingers, and he wished and wished he could turn back the clock. He'd give _anything_. To change the slightest thing, for the nameless person not to spike the drink, for him to have been paying enough attention to notice there was something wrong with it, for him not to have gone on that God-damned trip in the first place. For Sebastian not to have lied.

If one guy's pure selfishness had never occurred, made him do this despicable action-everyone would have been a lot happier. Puck would never have got caught up in all this. They wouldn't have had to bother poor old Mr Goole (Puck had filled him in on the details). Maybe Sebastian would have got over him by now, found someone else. There would never be this horrible possibility that Blaine had slept with the boy. And Kurt. Kurt would never have ended up in hospital, thus never having to worry his family so much, he'd never have had to try so hard to try to please the boy he thought he was loosing. Never have had his heart broken. Blaine would never have hurt him like this.

He pictured what they'd be doing now, had this never happened. Maybe he could have taken Kurt out somewhere, or for a walk, to the park. They could have been strolling along together, holding hands, laughing, in love, trusting. Maybe they could just have stayed in, snuggling on the couch with a movie. He could have kissed his sweet, soft lips and told him how beautiful he was, how much he meant to him, how much he loved him. They could have wound up Finn for a bit, helped Burt fix a car, done some stuff around the house for Carole. They could have sung together, worked on some new duets, or just singing for fun. There would have been no cares, no worries-he probably wouldn't have even thought about Sebastian.

But no. It had to be like this. With Blaine desperate, sobbing his heart out, terrified of losing the most important person in his life.

If he thought about it-everything could come back to his rescuing that kitten that day, seeming years ago.

If he hadn't stopped to help the creature, he would have reached his destination sooner, and Kurt wouldn't have been stood up. If he'd carried on, Sebastian wouldn't have caught him, and perhaps he wouldn't have seen him until Regionals. And what could he have done there? If he'd left the kitten alone-maybe things would have been so different…

Blaine thought of that play, _An Inspector Calls_. That was the start of the chain of events. This was Mr Birling turning Eva Smith out of her job, causing her to have to go and find work at Milwards dress-shop, where Sheila Birling had her sacked because of the smallest thing, forcing her into prostitution, where Gerald Croft picked her up and dropped her when it suited him; in time she then was made pregnant by Eric Birling, and went begging at Mrs Birling's charity, only to be turned away. And after that, she took her own life.

But helping the kitten was the right thing to do. Blaine had no question of that. As the Inspector says, we are all dependant on each other. If he had not have helped the kitten, the poor thing might have died. After all, the mystery in _An Inspector Calls_: who _was _Eva Smith? Did that one event really kick everything off, to all the same person? Or is life a chain of random events, no plan, no plot, just whichever way the world decided to go, nothing interlinked, just a winding story where no one is connected?

Blaine didn't know. And he didn't think he ever would. But the smallest decision can affect so many people, in so many ways, that we don't even notice.

At least Blaine had saved one life, that little kitten…

Suddenly-the door opened. In slid-

"Get OUT!" Blaine sprang up, advancing on Sebastian. "Get out of here! Don't you think you've done freaking enough-?"

"Wait!"

Weirdly-Sebastian's eyes looked-begging?

Blaine bristled . "What can you possibly have to say-?"

But the boy had already sprinted past him, across the room, over to Kurt's bed. The boy immediately turned away from him-Blaine seeing his face was just as tearstained as his own-but Sebastian grabbed him, quite roughly, forcing him to look at him.

"_YOU GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF HIM_-" Blaine began to scream brokenly at Sebastian.

"Kurt-Blaine did NOT sleep with me!"

...

There was a deathly silence in the room.

Blaine's stomach dropped. Could this be…? So he _didn't_ sleep with him…what? He couldn't even think straight; so confusing was this weird and sudden outburst. What was going on? This was too fast…

Kurt looked terrified-but his eyes widened in shock and disbelief. The last few tears fell as he gawped at Sebastian-who looked like he'd rather be doing anything but this. He gave Blaine one last, longing look-then, reluctantly-spoke.

"I heard…what you were saying to Kurt a minute ago…about how you loved him, and…and…how it was…_always_ him…" Saying this, he looked upset. Saddened.

It was amazing-he was usually so smug and arrogant-but the transformation was incredible. It was almost like he'd shrunk into himself, became a fraction of the huge Sebastian ego and altogether something more human. Even-did Blaine dare say it-his eyes were a little _damp_?

But, for some reason-something inside told Blaine it wasn't for the right reasons…

_What_?

"Look, Blaine," There was definite longing in his voice as he looked at Blaine. "…I…." He couldn't find the words, tongue tripping as he struggled. It was the strangest sight Blaine had ever seen. "I…"

It was obvious he was not about to apologise-but he looked guilty. Like a mechanical doll, he gave up on trying to talk to Blaine and turned back to Kurt, who was barely breathing.

"Look, Kurtyk-I mean Kurt," He was blatantly much less scared of Kurt than Blaine now. "As much as it pains me to say-I did not sleep with Blaine. I tried-but he just kept going on and on about _you_,"

Kurt's eyelashes flickered. He still didn't look at Blaine, staring at the clock on the wall-but he was listening to his every word.

"Blaine _did_ get hammered-but someone in Italy spiked his drink,"

A huge rush of relief gusted through Blaine. It hit him. Now, he knew for sure-he _hadn't cheated on Kurt_. He felt almost dizzy as the huge weight lifted off his shoulders. He hadn't realised how clammy and shaking he was until both sensations lifted.

"Blaine can't hold his drink, you know that," Sebastian continued, obviously forcing the words out, like it was a great big effort. But-Blaine sensed something more behind the words. A plan. "But we didn't so much as kiss,"

That moment, this was the best thing in the world. A huge surge of happiness blasted through him like a can of Coke opening and fizzing over with fuzzy foam. Blaine was elated-he hadn't slept with Sebastian! Everything could still be okay!

He didn't really understand it-this was so out of character for Sebastian-but he didn't care! He honestly didn't care! Sebastian can screw, as long as he had K-

"I don't believe you,"

Like a rock falling from a cliff-that dead-pan, high-pitched, shaking, but deadly serious voice broke into his happy, hopeful thoughts. Kurt was looking Sebastian dead in the eyes. The tearstains shone in the sunlight, his face ten times as pale as it had been-but it was set. If anything-now he looked angrier.

"What?" Sebastian was shocked, his mouth falling open. "What do you mean? This is the first time I've told the truth since-"

"But you lied about dying," Kurt's voice trembled-but it was still strong as he refused to look at Blaine. "You lied about you s-sleeping together, God knows how many other lies you've told along the way. Why should you tell the truth now? You might be just saying this to get back in Blaine's favour," He stared hard at Sebastian, suddenly looking just like his father.

Cold fingers of fear clutched Blaine's heart, which was filled with dread. Oh my God.

"God knows-_you_ were probably the one who spiked Blaine's drink!"

Suddenly, Sebastian went very red. "How _dare _you-"

"How dare _I_?" Kurt's voice raised an octave. "_How dare I_? You are a lying, cruel, selfish, manipulative bastard who's made my life _hell_! You've-well, if you haven't slept with Blaine, you've probably come close in bloody Italy! Do you have any idea what effect this has had on me! Maybe I _was_ not eating for insecurity reasons! Maybe I've convinced even myself that that's not the reason, that I'm not that stupid-but maybe really, deep down, _that's why_! Maybe your plan has worked-you've made me feel worthless-unworthy of Blaine, or any guy at all!

"But I've realised a lot now. It's _you_. You throw yourself after Blaine because you're _jealous-_of _me_! Of me and Blaine's relationship!

"Sebastian, you are a jerk. And unless you learn, you will never be anything more than that. Maybe you should take a look at your own life before you go spoiling everyone else's!"

Kurt paused for a second, breathing hard.

Blaine couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"You know what, Sebastian? I really hope you're freaking happy. You've _ruined_-" The countertenor's eyes filled up, his voice raising pitch again. "-the _best_ thing that ever happened to me. I hope you're _happy_ to see what devastation you've left. But just remember-you were the one who finished up worse in the end-"

But he didn't say any more. For Sebastian's hand shot out like a piston-and ripped the tube out of Kurt's wrist.

There was a terrible, blood-chilling, dead-waking scream.


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey everyone :D **

**Regarding some reviews I received for the previous chapter, I'm sorry that I didn't make it clear what happened! :'(**

**Clarification: Sebastian was not confessing out of the "Goodness of his Heart" but merely because he saw that this plan was **_**not**_** working, and he was trying to redeem himself a little in the hopes of getting to Blaine some other way. **

**At the end, out of frustration and anger and without really thinking, Sebastian pulled Kurt's IV…**

**Remember, if something's unclear, always tell me, so I can put it right with one of my dodgy author's notes :P :') **

**I don't usually approve of physical violence, but there you go…**

**Hope you enjoy, and please review! :D Thank you so much for all the reviews so far! :D xxxx**

Puck couldn't believe what he was doing. He peddled up the road towards the local hospital-on a child's bike he'd owned aged nine. Balanced in the basket attached to the handlebars was a large but cheap bunch of flowers he'd picked up a minute ago. This was a feat even Puckasaurus couldn't make look cool. He couldn't believe it. It wasn't _his_ fault his mom had taken away his car for the weekend after she found out something she shouldn't have about his private life. Okay, it _was_. But still-it shouldn't have forced him to do this.

People stared as he chuggered along, some pointing and sniggering. Puck felt his cheeks burning even more. This was one of the most humiliating things that had ever happened to him. Praying he wouldn't see anyone he knew, shoulders hunched, head down, knees digging into his chest, he continued as fast as he could.

Finally, after what seemed like millennia, he reached the hospital. He stopped and shoved the bike against a wall, not bothering to lock the damn thing. Grabbing the flowers in his large hands, he sprinted up to the double front doors and into the reception area. Tidying his Mohawk up and automatically adopting his slickest smile with which to charm the thirty-year-old woman at the desk, he slid up to her as coolly as he could.

"Excuse me, ma'am, I'm looking for a Kurt Hummel?" he asked her, leaning across the desk. He deliberately flexed his huge arm muscles, and saw her noticeably blush. But she kept professional, tapping the name into her computer, made-up eyes cast down. He waited, tapping his foot to the tune that was playing on her radio. He couldn't remember where Kurt was, and didn't fancy getting lost in this place.

After a minute the receptionist gave him a ward name and some directions, and, winking at her, he swaggered off. Hmm, she was quite tasty, with her long, curly dark hair…you could have said she looked a little like Shel-

Puck clenched his teeth, shaking his head.

Marching through the halls, passing doctors, nurses and people of varying sickness, he followed the signs above his head. Eventually, he was in the right place, the familiar corridor, with Kurt's private room off to the side.

Puck immediately knew something was wrong when he saw Blaine _outside_ the door.

And when he saw his face-he knew something was _very _wrong.

"Dude?" Puck sprinted up to the boy, who was slouched against the wall on the floor, hugging his knees and looking about ten years old. He was directly beside the door outside Kurt's room, like some devoted guard dog. Tearing his golden eyes away from the door, he looked up at Puck with hopeless, defeated eyes.

"What's happened?" Worry bit at Puck like a swarm of insects.

Blaine opened his mouth-but no sound came out. A moment later, he found his voice and began to speak:

"Sebastian…" was all he could manage. Instantly, Puck bristled like a hedgehog.

"What?" he demanded, his voice threatening.

"He-" Blaine's eyes filled with tears, which he blinked back determinedly. "He came…and he told Kurt I…I _slept_ with him in-in Italy…"

Fire rose in Puck's chest, a bear-like protectiveness of Kurt. "Did you?" he barked.

"No!" Blaine sniffed. Puck looked deep into his eyes-and knew he was telling the truth. "No, I didn't…but…but Kurt doesn't believe it and…and Sebastian…Sebastian got really mad at the stuff Kurt was saying to him and…Sebastian pulled his IV…"

"_What_?"

Puck's voice rang out through the echoy corridor, bouncing off the walls like a million wild choruses of angry shouts. What? That was…that was just _sick_. Wasn't it so dangerous for Kurt for that to happen?

"Is he okay?" Puck's voice was urgent.

"Yes-yes I think so," Blaine's head collapsed onto his knees as Puck breathed a sigh of relief. But still-

Noah Puckerman had a temper. He was famous for it. But never, in his entire life, even locked in Juvy, even in his lowest, darkest moments-had he ever wanted half as much to tear someone _limb from limb_…

"Then why aren't you in there with him?" Puck couldn't help but ask.

As much of a fight as he put up-Blaine couldn't stop a tear spilling out here, running down his pale cheek. "He-" He fought to keep his voice strong. "He-doesn't want to see me…"

He tried to say it matter-of-factly-but Puck saw the agony in his eyes. This was killing him.

Striding over to the window, his large feet loud on the floor, Puck looked into Kurt's room. Peering through the slat blinds-Puck saw the porcelain boy curled up like a child on the narrow bed, head buried in the pillow as he clearly sobbed his heart out. His slim shoulders jerked up and down as sobs earthquaked through him. The IV tube had been replaced, stuck in his arm, but he paid no attention to it whatsoever. His bloodless arms were folded over his head to block out the outside world as he wept like a child.

Puck had never seen anything so sad in his life.

He looked at Kurt, crying like his world had just ended, feeling betrayed and alone.

He looked at Blaine, trying desperately not to cry, hating himself for letting Sebastian into their lives, hating himself for everything that had happened to Kurt.

Puck's fists clenched.

As much as it pained him to admit it-the Glee club kids meant everything to him. Once their biggest tormentor, he loved them all like brothers and sisters, even when they were annoying. He'd dive between Artie and the jocks wanting to throw him around in a portable toilet without a second thought. He'd shout at anyone who made fun of Brittany for being dumb. He'd run after anyone who shoved Rachel into a locker and make them pay. And Kurt. He was like a little brother to him, and he always felt so protective of him, just a much as Finn. And it killed him to see him like this.

Puck thought back to that day at the park, where he'd first met Mr Goole and found out Sebastian was lying. Sat on that bench next to Kurt-he'd seen his face when Blaine appeared. It had lit up, like the sun was shining directly onto it, his eyes sparkling, and he'd began beaming without noticing. The way he'd caught his breath in his throat, then sprang up and ran into Blaine's arms like he belonged there. He remembered how happy they looked, how they obviously adored each other, the look in their eyes whenever they were together. The looks they gave each other every day at school, the way they were together. When one carried the other's books, when they sang together, their earnest discussions about everything, and their lazy, relaxed talks about nothing. How one would smile shyly when the other took their hand under the desk. How they never seemed to need anything except each other. The times when Kurt cried and Blaine held him. The times when Blaine cried and Kurt held him. How someone could say a single word, and they'd catch each other's eyes and crack up laughing at some shared memory. The way they thought no one knew about their secret kissing sessions in the music store cupboard at lunchtimes. The little notes they passed to one another in class; Puck knew Kurt treasured one that read simply: _D_e_ar Kurt, I love you Bxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx. _How they cared for each other, always seeming to know just what the other needed. How they stood up together against the world.

The way they looked into each other's eyes, like there was no where else in the world they'd rather be.

That was far too precious to be lost.

Puck gritted his teeth. There was only one thing he wanted to do right now.

"I'll be back," he promised Blaine, patting his shoulder comfortingly-then, without another word, dropping the flowers, he bolted as fast as he could down the corridor, towards the hospital exit…

* * *

><p>At last, Puck found him.<p>

He'd roamed the estate for the past hour, checking down every side road, every ally, everywhere he could down this posh road of large houses and fancy cars. Like a lion stalking prey, with the patience of a fisherman, Puck had searched the place. He would not give up until he'd found his target.

But at long last, there he was.

Puck's shoes rubbed from having walked so far, his fists hurt from being so tense for so long. But now-it would all be worth it.

There he was. The tall, slim, rat-faced boy with the superior smirk, finally re-entering the estate. He walked quickly, but confidently, as if nothing in the world could touch him. Just seeing Sebastian make Puck's stomach turn. But he ducked into an ally and hid. Waiting like a tiger to pounce as the boy walked past…

Any second now. The bins beside him smelled foul, but he barely noticed, utterly focused on his goal.

Any second.

He could hear his footsteps, the humming under his breath. Puck's teeth clenched.

Any second.

Three.

Two.

One.

Sebastian didn't know what had hit him when a pair of tanned, iron arms yanked him backwards into the ally, like a crocodile snapping up an unsuspecting fish.

He gave a strangled yell of surprise as Puck shoved him against the brick wall, pinning him there. His narrow eyes focused, shocked-and he recognised him.

"It's you-"

"_You_-" Puck slammed him into the wall with a crash. "are _not_ here to talk,"

"What-"

"I said _shut up_!" Puck yelled in his face. Right. He hadn't done this in a while. But it was like riding a bike. And he couldn't think of anyone who deserved it more.

Without a second's hesitation-Puck punched him as hard as he could.

Sebastian gave another shriek, obviously having never been hit before. He looked at Puck as if to say "_How dare you_!"-but Puck wasted no time coming in for another one. He was careful not to hurt him _too_ much-but just enough to teach him a lesson.

For a moment, Sebastian tried desperately to fight back, but his wiry muscles were no good against Puck's. Puck was the master of the beating-up. He was not proud of this trait-but it sure came in handy.

"_Do you realise what you've done_?" Puck shouted at him. "_That_-" he yelled, punching him, his fist a rock. "was for Kurt! And _that_-" He hit him around the face, so his nose began to bleed. "was for Blaine! And _this_-" He kicked him as hard as he could, so Sebastian gasped. "Was for freaking _me_!"

Sebastian was like a broken puppet, drooping over-but his eyes were defiant. He showed no remorse, no pity for either of them, no guilt for what he'd done. The fire in Puck's chest grew, and he punched him in the stomach.

Sebastian doubled over in pain, all the air leaving him; he staggered.

"There!" Puck _was_ getting some grisly satisfaction out of this. "Maybe _that_'ll have damaged your freaking kidneys!"

Blood seeping out of his nose, Sebastian looked up at him. "Stop…" he managed to say.

"Did _you_ stop your lies? No, you did _not_!" Puck punched him again with an inhuman roar-but he didn't want to do too much more damage. The last thing he needed was another stint in Juvy. But, like he'd said, just enough.

After a few more blows, leaving Sebastian on his knees, his face twisted in agony-Puck stopped. He stepped back, brushing his hands off on his jeans. "_That_," he stated. "is what you get when you mess with a New Direction."

Sebastian merely wheezed.

"You will _never_ come near Kurt or Blaine again," Puck grabbed his neck and made him look him in the eyes. "_Never_!"

After another pathetic whimper-Puck dropped him like a stone. "Get up. That was nothing," he spat. "You make me _sick_,"

A grim feeling of triumph spread through him as he turned to leave. But, as an afterthought-he groped in his pocket and found a tissue. Carelessly, he threw it to Sebastian. "For your nose," he told him. Sebastian stared at him, more surprised than ever. And a little scared.

Then, without another word-Puck left.


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey everyone! :D**

**Enjoy and please review! Best wishes xxxx**

It was times like this where Kurt wished desperately his mother was still alive. Times like this, where he felt so alone-he wished more than anything she was here to gather him in her pale arms, hold him close so he could smell her sweet, flowery perfume and feel her necklaces cold against his skin, kiss the top of his head and tell him that everything was going to be okay. He could almost hear her voice now, sweet and musical, warm and friendly, as she dried his tears or kissed the cut on his knee, "_Mommy loves you, darling boy_,"

What would she be like now, had she lived? Kurt was positive she'd still be as pretty as he remembered her, and even more sure she'd have been just as amazing about him being gay as his father. Would she still curl up on the couch with him on Sunday nights and watch a movie? Would she still like to pick his clothes out, even though he could do it himself while he was still in the pushchair? Would she still have a family dinner every single week, and always insist everyone was there? Would she still laugh on the phone with her friends, take him shopping, help Dad clean the car, not caring if she got messy or wet, bring him a glass of warm milk at night as they read Vogue together in bed…?

The trouble was, Kurt only knew how she dealt with his problems as a young child. Chicken pox, nasty boys at recess, school projects, cut knees…she always knew exactly how to make him feel better…but what would she have said about this? Kurt sighed, more tears falling hard and fast onto his thin pillow. What would she have said when Kurt would have first introduced Blaine to her?

He was devastated he'd never got the chance to have that moment…

What would she say now?

"…_It was never Sebastian! Never! I never considered him in that way-ever! And I never will! Because it's you, Kurt, it always was, and it always will be you!"_

Kurt remembered Blaine's voice as he said those words, the pure truth, the honesty…

There was no denying he still loved Blaine to the end of the universe…

But that possibility…that nagging thought that Blaine had slept with someone else…what if Blaine had said all the things to _Sebastian _he'd said to Kurt that first night they'd spent together…Kurt didn't know if he could live with that.

But would it be worth loosing his boyfriend, his best friend?

His head was firm. It told him to loose Blaine-cheating was unforgivable, and what if he did it again? Don't put yourself through it, Kurt, his mind stated. There'll be someone else.

But his heart cried that there wasn't. It shouted at the top of his lungs that deep down, his gut instinct was that Blaine _hadn't_ done it, that Sebastian was telling the truth. Kurt wasn't sure it wasn't just because he so desperately wanted that to be true…but somehow, he felt it.

"_Because it's you, Kurt, it always was, and it always will be you!"_

Kurt knew everything he'd said there was true. And he believed him. However his mind was relentless, voice like iron, shouting at him. But his heart-

"_Forgive him, Kurt_,"

Kurt jumped a mile, pulse racing. His air way ceased up-he couldn't breathe. His head snaped round at the sound of that old familiar voice, that warm, flowery tone, that…but he was alone. The clock ticked above his head, and he could hear birds outside.

Kurt slapped a hand to his forehead, sighing heavily. It was just his imagination…

* * *

><p>Groaning in agony, Sebastian managed to get up off the floor-then collapsed back down again. Ouch…that Puck kid packed a punch…<p>

His mouth was all wet-was it bleeding? No, it was the flow from his nose…Swallowing his pride, he reached across the ground and picked up the tissue Puck had thrown him. As he tried to mop it up, he couldn't understand. Why that final gesture from Puck at the end? Why would he do that?

Frankly, it had just made him feel even worse about everything…

Groaning loudly, Sebastian rolled his eyes. Of course. That was the intention. The kid might look like a jackass-but he had brains…

And Sebastian admitted he had been incredibly, unimaginably _stupid_. He couldn't believe it-but he admitted it.

Even though he'd thought that last confession of truth was for purely selfish reasons…maybe there was something else to it…? And pulling Kurt's IV…in that mad, adrenaline-induced rush…but now he felt _horrible_. How could he endanger, even one he'd wished gone many times, someone's health like that? That was reckless. And not the sexy kind of reckless. That was…_what_? Sebastian shook his head. He couldn't be feeling…_guilty_?

He'd felt a little guilty. But now…there was this weird stirring in his stomach, like he'd eaten something bad…

How could he have done all that?

Relationships were something of a mystery to Sebastian. To him, they were an inconvenience. Sexy guy- "I have a boyfriend". Damn. Plans to sabotage…that was how Sebastian had always worked-though never this extreme. But Sebastian didn't know much about relationships at all…

Probably because he'd never been in a proper one himself…

Slouched in the smelly ally, his only company a little grey tabby kitten that was prowling through a dustbin, Sebastian thought hard. He considered the last while, since the lie had started. Everything he'd done, seen, said…Blaine loved Kurt.

And there was nothing he could do to ever change that.

"Hey-you alright there?"

Looking up-there was a burly teenage boy in a baseball cap and sports jacket stood over him. He couldn't see much of the face, due to the cap peak and shadows of the alley-but the voice sounded genuinely concerned. Sebastian frowned. It had been a long time since he'd heard that sort of voice addressing him. There seemed to have been nothing but shouting recently…

"Urm…yeah, thanks," he answered, another jet of blood pouring onto his upper lip.

"And I'm a kangaroo," The other boy had raised his eyebrows. "Need a hand? Someone's obviously had a bone to pick with you!"

Sebastian laughed weakly. "Yeah…"

"Hang on-do I know you?" The boy bent down to have a closer look. "Hmm…" He studied Sebastian's face...then decided to let it go. "Anyway, you need a hand?"

"Yes, please," Sebastian smiled gratefully, giving the guy his arm. He pulled him up strongly-but carefully. His arms were well-muscled-like a footballer-but his hands were gentle. Sebastian felt odd. The guy carefully helped him to his feet, making sure he was upright and steady before letting go.

"So did you know the guy?"

"That was one thrashing I fully deserved…" Sebastian sighed…did he just say that?

The other guy laughed. "Huh…do you need another tissue?" He fished in his pocket and brought out a packet of Kleenex, which Sebastian took thankfully.

"Cheers, buddy,"

"No problem. Hey, let me get you home okay. Make sure nothing else happens to you, right?"

Sebastian paused, considering. The guy seemed genuine, and his eyes were full of concern…"Yeah, why not? I'm only a few streets down," Wiping some blood from his cheek, he began to move out of the alley, feeling…cared about. Like someone was bothered about him-other than himself…

"Hey, look!" The other guy whipped around. "Look at that cat there,"

Sebastian looked-and there it was, the kitty he'd seen before. It mewed at them, sat on a bin licking its paws with a small, pink tongue. It's big, almond-shaped eyes were fixed on Sebastian.

"Doesn't look like it wants you to leave!" the guy joked. The cat stared on, right at Sebastian. Feeling a little foolish-he half-waved at it. But with a flash of fur-it was gone. Like a mirage.

"Poor little thing…looks like a stray," the other guy was saying. "Didn't have a collar…"

"We should name her Tabby," Sebastian said-then clapped a hand to his mouth. What had got _into_ him? _Naming_ a stray cat?

The other guy didn't seem to mind. "Eva…like Eva Smith in _An Inspector Calls_…suits a stray…finished that play last week in school,"

"Ah," Sebastian nodded-he knew it. Actions have consequences you didn't mean, and all that…

It was totally right.

"Anyway, come on," The guy caught up to him, and they left the alley together. Sebastian dabbed his nose with the tissue thoughtfully. The bleeding was stopping now, drying crustily.

"You sure you don't mind walking me?" he asked.

"Not at all," the guy smiled. He was being so nice to a complete stranger…Sebastian felt odd again as he looked at the gentle giant…

"What did you say your name was?"

"Oh-David. David Karofsky,"


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey everyone! Enjoy, and review! Thank you! xxx**

Blaine wracked his brains. Chapter names, movie scenes, whole paragraphs flashed before his eyes as he tried desperately to distract himself with Harry Potter. The world he always loved to get lost in, that had the answer to everything, that was somewhere to go when you're down or lonely. Harry Potter was normally his biggest comfort-had been since he could remember. But now, not even the thought of Snape in Neville's grandmother's clothes could make even the smallest dent in the huge supernova of dread in his mind.

Was this it?

Leaning back against the door, he tried desperately to hear Kurt clearer. But all he could pick up was the occasional sob, which broke his heart. He longed to run in there and comfort him, dry his tears and hold him tight-but he couldn't. And it killed him.

Where was Burt? He'd been gone ages. However, a part of Blaine hoped he'd stay gone. He knew Kurt wanted to be alone right now.

Staring out of the window, Blaine prayed to whatever higher being there was that this wouldn't be…he couldn't say it-the end. The end of him and Kurt…

It was too horrible to even think about. What would he do? He imagined waking up in the morning not knowing someone out there loved him. He imagined sitting up alone every night, looking up at the moon-and having to sigh and tell himself that he was alone. He envisioned getting along without that constant support, without his sunshine, without his rock. Would he move back to Dalton? But that would mean Sebastian…

He'd even stopped feeling that intense, painful loathing of the boy who'd caused this horrific mess. It was overshadowed by worry about Kurt and their future-if there was one anymore…

Blaine closed his eyes. He wised harder than ever that he could change the past, turn back a timeturner to just a few weeks ago when everything was beautiful…

There was the squeak of shoes on the floor. Blaine craggily raised his head to see one of the familiar nurses coming to check on Kurt, a middle aged black woman with a large gold necklace over her blue uniform. She hadn't been one of the ones to come when Kurt's IV had been ripped-but she obviously was aware it had happened.

"How's he doing? I'm just coming to check on-" She suddenly stopped, right in front of Blaine. "Hang on there. Why are you sat outside? You were the kid who never let go of his hand, weren't you?" She frowned-then looked up and peered through the window into Kurt's room. Her face fell. "Uh oh. Something's gone down?"

Not able to speak due to holding back tears, Blaine merely nodded. The nurse's eyes hardened a second-then softened as she saw how upset and distraught he was. There was a photograph of some young children hanging from the ID around her neck, two boys and a girl, grinning and covered in ice-cream. The nurse saw him looking, and smiled.

"My grandchildren," She looked kindly down at Blaine. Sensitively, she asked: "Anything I should know before I go in?"

Blaine bit his lip. "Just that…I do not deserve him," His voice came out dry, croaky and defeated.

The nurse looked a little put out-but she obviously got people pouring their hearts out to her a lot, and she didn't press the matter, seeing it was very personal.

"I won't ask," She put a hand on his shoulder for a second, sympathising. "You don't mind if I go check his blood pressure?"

Blaine got up to move out of her way so that she could go in. He wasn't planning to leave this spot though. He wouldn't move.

The nurse opened the door, went in with her blood-pressure monitor, then closed it behind her. Blaine retained his position, listening hard.

"How you doing, dear?" he heard her ask Kurt, in a soft voice. There was a long pause as Kurt was obviously collecting himself to speak.

"O…okay," he managed. Blaine's heart broke all over again at the weakness of his voice, how tear choked it was.

"Alright, honey," Her voice remained gentle, as if dealing with a delicate child. "I'm just going to check your blood pressure, okay?"

There was silence for a moment. "This will be a little tight," the nurse told him. He made no sound for a while.

Blaine scarcely breathed. It was so rare for Kurt to be so silent. He thought of how the situation would have been if this was normal. He'd have been sat up on the bed next to Kurt, arm around him, and Kurt would have cooed over the photo of the cute grandkids. Blaine would have taken his hand as the blood pressure monitor tightened, and Kurt would have told him off for babying him, but he would have loved it really…

All those little moments with Kurt would be the ones he'd miss the most…

"Do you need a tissue?" the nurse asked Kurt from behind the door-and Blaine's heart shattered as he realised this meant Kurt had started crying again.

There was no answer from Kurt, but the nurse must have given him the tissue anyway. "There now. You've had a rough day. The IV coming out…how did that happen?" Again, Kurt gave no answer. But the nurse once more didn't press the matter, seeing Kurt wasn't in any state to discuss details.

"Is there anything you need, hmm?"

Blaine caught a small sniff from Kurt, a gulp. There was no reply, but he seemed to have shook his head, because the nurse said: "You sure?"

There was silence for a long moment.

Blaine strained his hearing, pressed against the door like someone had stuck him up there.

"Anything you need?" the nurse prompted.

Silence.

Then-

"I-I…" Kurt was clearly sobbing as he tried to speak "I need…

"I need _Blaine_!"

That was all he needed to hear.

Like whenever Kurt said he needed him-Blaine was straight there. Nothing could ever keep him away. As soon as the words left his lips-Blaine was in there like a shot. He ran straight too him, his downtrodden mind suddenly overwhelmed with hope-and barely even looking at him, he pulled him close, arms tightly around his slender, fragile body, holding on like he'd never let go.

Kurt buried his face in Blaine's chest, shoulders shaking as he cried-but now, these were tears of relief. Blaine buried a hand in Kurt's soft, sweet-smelling hair, thanking everything he could hold him close again, and rested his head on his shoulder.

"I…I believe you-you _didn't_ sleep with him," Kurt managed to say. Those words sent explosions of joy through Blaine's body. He held him tighter, tears welling up once again behind his eyes.

"I _couldn't _Kurt-how could I?" Kissing him lovingly on his hair, he smiled broadly, the motion feeling weird on his facial muscles. "Baby, I promise you-he will never hurt you again, _never. _And neither will I, I _promise_,"

Kurt looked up, took his face in his hands, and kissed him squarely on the lips.

And Blaine knew he was forgiven.

* * *

><p>A while later, when all make-up kisses were finally fully done (and the nurse had tactfully left them to it), Kurt finally felt better. As he lay in Blaine's arms while he gently fingered the IV tube, at last, Kurt was at peace.<p>

The Sebastian saga was over. He'd officially named it one of the lowest chapters of his life so far, and was so glad to see the back of it. They'd seen the last of that creep, and they'd never have to worry about him again. That was it. Done. And gone. And he never wanted to think about it again. Luckily, Blaine seemed on the same wavelength.

"We still on for that date later?" he asked Blaine cheekily-who looked taken aback-but delighted.

"Absolutely, baby," He kissed him again on the cheek. "We need to have some fun,"

"Agreed," Kurt smiled. "Once I get that lousy tube out of me the _right _way,"

He felt Blaine's body tense. "I still think we should tell someone what he did to you,"

"No," Kurt shook his head firmly. "I just want to forget about it-and I can't stress out my dad,"

"What's that about Dad?" Burt's casual tone shocked them both a little as he finally returned to the room. Of course. He knew nothing. And Kurt wanted to keep it that way. It was better for everyone. "Sorry-the machine was broken, so I went over the road to Starbucks and got talking to someone…"

"No worries, Dad," Kurt smiled.

"Here, let me-" Blaine reached into his pocket for his wallet-

"No," Burt's tone was firm-but friendly. "I got this," He handed Blaine the hot coffee cup.

"You sure?"

"Very sure," Burt winked at his son, who grinned back.

"Thank you, Mr Hummel," Blaine smiled. Burt looked happy-Kurt reckoned he enjoyed the "Mr Hummel" he always got from Blaine. It was sweet how keen Blaine always was to please his father.

"So when are they letting you out of here, then?" Burt sat down in the plastic chair, just like before.

"As soon as I can," Kurt beamed at Blaine. "I have a date to get ready for,"

Burt snorted. "Is the date next week then?"

Blaine sniggered as Kurt responded by glaring at his father. God, why did he think he was funny?...

**YAY! EVERYTHING'S OKAY! :D Or is it…**

**Stay tuned for one final chapter…**

**Here's your chance to contribute-****where do you want Kurt and Blaine's date to be?**** Anywhere within reason and generally speaking in Lima :P :D Review with your ideas! :D **

**Thank you! PhantomVoldyGleek24601xxx**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hello, you wonderful people :D **

**So this is the final chapter! :'( Sorry it took so long-I'm on work experience and have been run off my feet by six-year-olds! :P Awwh, they're adorable :D One made me this adorable card today-awwwh! I've never seen my name spelt with so many "u"s before...:P **

**Thank you so many billions for reading, reviewing, and for all your support! Thank you so much for all your ideas-they helped so much! I'd give you all a big hug if I could! Love you, you're all incredible, awesome people! Love you xxx**

**I do not own the song or musical in this chapter, or Glee...:'( :P **

**Sorry if you don't get some bits in this chapter-it helps if you've seen Phantom Of The Opera...if not, just go with it :') Sorry!**

**Hope you enjoy the finale, and read my next one! It's already in progress! Thank you so much! PVG24601xxxx**

_Hey beautiful :') I'll be picking you up a little later than I said :'( Let's just say I've stuff to prepare…See you at seven? :') Dress warm! :') Bxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_No problem, sweetheart :') Dress warm? :') Kxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_Wait and see…:') Bxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_Oooh, man of shadowy mystery :') Kxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_The irony of what you just said ;) Bxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_I don't get it…and I'm scared! ;) Kxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_Let's just say it's going to be PHANtastic ;) Bxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_My inner grammar Nazi is telling me to inform you that you misspelled "fantastic"… Kxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_I know I did ;) :D See you later, baby, I love you! :D Bxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Kurt frowned a little as he put down his mobile. Well…whatever Blaine had planned sounded…interesting…

Dress warm? What a wonderful opportunity! Beaming, Kurt skipped across from his bed to his over-flowing wardrobe. Everything special was in white plastic clothes bags, so they made a satisfying crackling sound as he moved them with some difficulty across the rail. He was looking for-aha! There it was! He unzipped the bag and brought out a brand-new red cape coat. Perfect. He held it up against himself in the full-length mirror, and grinned. Yanking off the top he had on, he folded it neatly to put in the laundry basket later, then delved further into the wardrobe. He found a white vest top, pulled it on, then over the top he put on a light blue shirt trimmed with lace, with a ribbon bow at the neck. Layers. Oh yes.

Next, he began to do the getting-out-of-skinny-jeans dance around the room, humming to himself happily. He was so delighted things were back to normal with his Blaine…After he'd got them off, he quickly found the lavender jeans he needed and pulled them on. They were even tighter and practically cut off his blood supply-but they were worth it. He chose black knee-length boots which laced to the knee, and began the long process of putting them on. As he worked, his head swam with happy thoughts of Blaine and their oncoming date…it seemed like forever since they'd had one. He hummed all the corniest musical love songs, wondering what Blaine had planned. Well, whatever it was, it would be wonderful.

On went the red cape coat, done up, but the powder-blue bow underneath was just visible over the top. Fabulous. Now, the moment of truth. He pranced over to the mirror, and checked his reflection. Yes, the outfit was _perfect, _a masterpiece. He'd knock Blaine dead. Giggling a little, he stroked the soft, scarlet material, and couldn't resist pirouetting around to make it fan out around him.

"Having fun?"

Kurt jerked to a halt-then jumped out of his skin as he saw his father in the doorway. "Dad! Don't you ever knock?" he moaned, embarrassed.

"You used to do that when you were a kid," Burt smiled, sitting down in the white cage-chair in the corner. "The twirling around in front of the mirror…I'm sure I've got some tape somewhere…"

"Destroy it," said Kurt darkly.

"Anyway-do you need a lift?"

"No, Blaine's picking me up at seven-but thanks for offering," Kurt was touched. "Anyway, what do you think?" He gestured to the work of art that was his outfit. Burt instantly looked awkward, searching for an answer.

"Well…we could give you a wicker basket, stick you in a forest and called you Little Red Riding Hood,"

"_Dad_!" Kurt's mouth fell open in surprise and shock. He could feel his cheeks already starting to burn.

Burt was laughing now at his stricken son. "Hey, don't look so scandalised!"

"You're so _mean_!" Kurt checked the mirror worriedly. The now rosy cheeks did not help. "Oh no, should I change?"

"No, no," Burt was still chuckling. "Just saying. It's cute," "_Cute_?" Kurt was about to argue-when a distraction appeared in the shape of Finn, a bag of chips in his hand. "Finn-do I look like Little Red Riding Hood?" Kurt put to him, quite forcefully.

Finn's face was a picture, eyes wide, mouth half-open. He bit his lip, awkwardly running a hand through his hair. "Urm…I was only coming to say that Puck's at the door for you," "_Puck_?" Kurt frowned. He checked his watch-oh my Gaga, it was five past seven! Where had the time gone? He'd thought he had hours. Luckily he was already dressed and fragranced and hair-sprayed…but why was Puck here? Curiously, he climbed the stairs and made his way along the hall to the door-and there was Noah, leaning against the frame-with something concealed behind his back.

"Noah?" Kurt was pleased to see him-but still confused. "Thanks for the flowers at the hospital-sorry I never got to see you. But…why are you here?"

"I'm on a mission," He didn't look to pleased about this, but got on with it. He adopted a quoting tone, "My instructions are to pick you up and-" He mimicked Blaine's concerned tone. ""bring you all in one piece without anything happening to you"," Kurt frowned. "Did Blaine send you to pick me up?"

"Pretty much," Puck nodded. "I was helping him out with…something…and I offered,"

"You _offered_?" Kurt gasped, amazed.

"Well…he looked really busy…" Puck shrugged, looking down.

Kurt grinned disbelievingly. "That settles it. Noah Puckerman has officially gone soft,"

Puck was _furious_. "I have _not_! Don't think I'm not prepared to disobey the "one piece" bit," he snarled.

"Oooh, I'm so scared!" Kurt pretended to cower, before snorting. "Softie,"

"I am _not_!" Puck retorted childishly. Kurt just laughed at him. "Anyway, come on then. If we're late, your boyfriend will call International Rescue,"

Kurt smiled a little. Blaine was even more overly protective of him now. But it was sweet. "Okay. Bye, Dad!" he called back. Puck waved to Finn, then closed the door behind Kurt as he stepped out into the front yard.

"Oh yeah!" Suddenly, Puck fumbled behind his back. "Blaine asked me to give you this," He produced-a single, perfect, real red rose, with a black ribbon tied in a bow around it.

Kurt took the rose, admiring it in awe-where did he find one at this time of year? It was beautiful…but why did the black ribbon around it make the whole thing look familiar?

There was a little note attached to it, on parchment-like paper. Written in Blaine's handwriting, were the words:

_My Angel of Music_

What was Blaine up to?

* * *

><p>"Noah Puckerman, why are you taking me into the park? The <em>park<em>? At ten past seven at night in January?" Kurt's teeth chattered shrilly as he hurried behind the Mohawked teen, boots crunching on the frosted grass, clutching the rose while wishing once again he'd brought gloves. "Is this a prank?" he questioned him forcefully.

"No," was all Puck said, strolling along like this was the most normal thing in the world. The place was deserted, save for a few dog walkers and joggers, visible in the lamp light along the paths, then disappearing into the shadows. When he was young, Kurt had been convinced that a fire would start at any time in the trees to his right. He must have seen something on TV about forest fires, but both his parents used to have to hold his hands before he'd walk past it-and even then one would end up carrying him, clinging to them like a koala with his head buried in their shoulder. His father was quickly sick of this malarkey, but one day, his mom wrapped him up warm in his big coat and favourite pink scarf, and took him to the park. Once there, she gently took his hand, and walked him straight to this exact path of the park. He whimpered in fear and buried his head in her coat-but, from inside her large, pretty handbag, she suddenly brought out a big, red toy dog, with appealing bright blue glass eyes and soft, fluffy scarlet fur. It was dressed in a red fireman's hat and yellow coat, with a hose Velcro-ed to it's front paw.

"There," she'd said, smiling gently. "You don't need to worry any more, because he will put out any fires, okay, precious?"

Kurt had smiled his biggest, gap-toothed grin-and walked straight past the forbidding trees, clutching the dog tightly. And he hadn't been scared since.

He still had Ruby, the dog.

By the dark of night, the trees suddenly looked so dooming again, he found himself searching in his hand for that familiar furry paw…then sighed crossly, feeling such a baby. Oh Gaga…

"Nearly there," Puck told him, sensing his discomfort. "Just a little further on," They continued through the park, Noah seemingly knowing where he was going. Kurt followed him like a puppy, looking around nervously. It was bitterly cold now-this cape had seemed warm-but now it was just and annoyan-

Suddenly-hands grasped Kurt from behind!

"_I'm here, the Phantom of the Opera_!"

Kurt jumped a mile, screaming so loud several squirrels could be heard disappearing into the trees above. Puck swore loudly. "_Jesus Christ_…"

The Person leapt in front of Kurt, wearing a long black cloak (which had a Gryffindor badge sewn on it), a black suit and bow tie-and that legendary, symbolic white mask covering half of his face. The part of his face that was visible suddenly broke from an in-character, slightly maniac, mysterious stare, to an overjoyed "Hey, baby!"

"_Blaine_!" Kurt let out a large breath of air, clutching his racing heart. "Blaine Edward Michael Anderson!"

Blaine looked a little put out. "I thought you'd love it,"

Kurt took him in properly, those hopeful eyes, how much effort he must have made-and the fact he looked _impossibly _sexy in the Phantom mask…and caught his breath, half angry, half _melting_. God, he loved his annoying, mad, insufferable, _wonderful_ boyfriend…

Blaine seemed to read his mind, because he beamed, wrapping his arms around Kurt. "Thanks so much, Puck," he grinned, turning to the other guy.

"No problem," Puck half-smiled.

"Thank you," Kurt told him, meaning it. "For everything,"

"Hey, don't mention it," Puck smiled genuinely-then stopped. "No, really, don't mention it. I've a reputation,"

"Sure," Kurt grinned. "See you tomorrow,"

"Laters," Puck turned on his heel, looking back over his shoulder. They held the stare for a while, saying a lot of unsaid things-then Puck disappeared into the night. Kurt and Blaine both knew they owed Puck a lot. Staring after him, there was a moment's silence.

"Right!" Blaine turned back to Kurt, looking adoringly at him. "Let's get to your surprise!" He sprinted off like an excited kid, Kurt cautiously in tow.

"Blaine, you know I don't like surprises…what can be more of a surprise than you leaping out of nowhere, me nearly dying of fright as you sweep around in your cape and mask like it's the most normal thing in the world?"

"Come on, baby," Blaine stopped, turned, and grinned sexily. "You know you love the mask,"

Kurt blushed. "Okay, maybe I do…but where are you taking me?"

"Come on, it's just a little further,"

"In this icy cold park?"

"Just come on!" Blaine sped up, shiny shoes skimming the grass as he ran. Kurt curiously followed, for a minute or more, wondering what on Earth Blaine had planned. He could see the breath in clouds in front of his face. Then-

Kurt gasped.

Blaine had brought them to a clearing in the "fire" trees, just to the side of the track, but hidden. Inside, obscured in the bushes-was a tent. A large, blue tent, like a miniature house-it was around five feet high, and there was a warm, yellow glow inside. It looked like it had sprouted from the ground, a magical little house.

"Oh!" Kurt exclaimed.

"Do you like it?" Blaine asked anxiously. "I know how you always say you'd hate camping-but…I thought we've so many bad memories of this park now, after…so I wanted us to have something special to remember it by too…" He shuffled a little-so totally adorable and nervously, tears sprung to Kurt's eyes. He'd put in so much effort, tried so hard…

So Kurt could have done nothing more than throw his arms around him. He went to kiss him-but his lips annoyingly only met plastic.

"Damn mask!" he laughed. He couldn't believe it. He opened his mouth-but nothing came out for a minute. "Oh, Blaine!…I'm actually speechless!"

"Kurt Hummel speechless? Quick, someone get a camera!" Blaine winked cheekily, so out of place as the Phantom. "Come on, let's get inside," He took Kurt's hands between his gloved ones, rubbing them. "I know what you're getting for your birthday-some bloody thermals!"

Kurt laughed. "So what are we doing tonight? Turning into ice sculptures?"

"Well, you can do that if you like, baby-but this might be more fun," Blaine grinned triumphantly. He reached inside his jacket…and brought out-

Kurt squealed in excitement. "Oh my Gaga, Blaine! _Phantom Of The Opera 25__th__ Anniversary concert _DVD!"

Blaine couldn't help but looked pleased. "Knew you'd like this,"

"That explains the mask-and the rose-and the note! Oh Blaine, you're incredible!" Kurt kissed him again, on the other side of his face. It was beyond cheesy-but he loved it. "This is the best make-up date ever!"

"Did we ever break up?" Blaine handed the DVD to Kurt while he stepped into the bushes and unzipped the tent. He offered Kurt his arm. "Will you accompany me inside, my darling?" he asked in a comic British accent. Kurt giggled, and followed him, squeezing his hand. He looked inside the tent-and beamed. There must have been some sort of heater in there, because it was warm and cosy, and there were blankets, pillows, cushions and rugs everywhere. It didn't look like a tent in the middle of a bitterly cold park-more like the Gryffindor common room. Kurt's heart glowed. In the corner, there was a portable DVD player and two sets of headphones, with a big bowl of popcorn. And, best of all-in the middle of the floor was an exact replica of the monkey playing the symbols…

Kurt was like a child entering Disneyland.

"Blaine, this is _perfect_,"

"Really?" Blaine looked modest-but delighted. "I'm so glad,"

Kurt went to hug him-then squealed as Blaine lifted him right up, spinning him around and kissed him squarely on the lips, filled with warm, glowing, perfect happiness. He loved Blaine so much...and was so unbelievably relieved he was still his...

* * *

><p>From a distance-two shadowy figures watched as the boy in the long, black cloak and mask pulled the giggling pale boy in the fairytale-ish red cape into the tent.<p>

"Does it get better?" Sebastian asked his companion, his heart aching slightly as Blaine disappeared, the happiest guy in the world with, in his opinion, the luckiest.

There was a pause. David stared as the last whip of red material swept out of sight, the last glimpse of the perfect porcelain hand, the lingering of the faint peals of laughter like bells left the air like a breeze. He sighed, heart wrenching. Again, he wished and wished harder than anything in the world that he'd _told _him…but it was too late now.

"Do you want the truth, or the lie?"

Sebastian's jaw clenched. "The…the…the lie, please?" His voice was thin, wispy. David pitied him, sympathised-because he knew exactly what he was going through. He knew Sebastian regretting everything now, all the lies…as much as he regretted what he did to his beloved…_Blaine_'s beloved…Kurt at McKinley…

"Then yes," David muttered. "It gets better,"

For a moment, the two boys stood, vigil. Each wished with all their heart they could swap places with one of the boys in the tent…that they hadn't made those mistakes and there might have been a chance…

"Come on. We're just torturing ourselves," David looked abruptly away. "Come on. Let's get some pizza. And cheesecake,"

"Cheesecake," Sebastian smiled sadly. "That's…Blaine's comfort food,"

David paused, before murmuring, with a melancholy smile: "Kurt's too,"

There was another minute of silence, as the wind whipped past them in the dark park. It whistled through the trees, making a humming sound-before moving on. David knew life had to go on. And he knew Sebastian had to move on too.

"Come on," he said firmly, placing a burly arm around Sebastian's shoulders. "Pizza. My treat,"

The two guys walked off into the distance, and towards the rest of their lives...

* * *

><p>As Hadley Fraser as Raoul looked into Sierra Boggess, his Christine's eyes on the screen, Blaine turned to his boyfriend, snuggled up beside him under many warm, cosy rugs. His mask was still on, the Masquerade monkey on Kurt's lap.<p>

He killed the sound on the DVD and removed his headphones. Before Kurt could protest-he began to sing, honestly, beautifully, to him-Charles Hart's words which said everything he wanted to say.

"_No more talk of darkness, forget these wide-eyed fears-_

_I'm here-nothing can harm you_

_My words will warm and calm you_

_Let me be your freedom, let daylight dry your tears-I'm here_

_With you, beside you, to guard you and to guide you…" _Kurt was melting. He looked into Blaine's dazzling golden eyes, and sang back, his beautiful countertenor filling the tent with purest sound-the words he wanted to say back to Blaine, after everything that had happened:

"_Say you love me every waking moment_

_Turn my head with talk of summertime_

_Say you need me with you, here, now and always_

_Promise me that all you say is true…that's all I ask of you," _

Blaine's velvety, stunning voice blended perfectly as he held Kurt close, stroking his cheek.

"_Let me be your shelter, let me be your light_

_You're safe-no one will find you_

_Your fears are far behind you,"_

Kurt came back in, leaning closer to Blaine, drowning in his eyes.

"_All I want is freedom: a world with no more night_

_And you, always beside me _

_To hold me and to hide me…"_

"_Then say you share with me one love, one life time_

_Let me lead you from your solitude_

_Say you need me with you here, beside you_

_Anywhere you go, let me go too…" _He smiled. _"Kurt, that's all I ask of you…"_

Kurt beamed, in his personal heaven.

"_Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime_

_Say the word, and I will follow you…"_

Voices fitting and sounding like they had been made to go together, they finished the song together, harmonies perfect.

"_Share each day with me, each night, each morning…_

_Say you love me…you know I do…_

_Love me…that's all I ask of you…"_

__And, with a long, meaningful, beautiful kiss-they left the previous events completely behind them, and just went on loving each other. Because in the end-that is the most wonderful thing in the world. Kurt and Blaine knew their relationship would be flawed-nothing was perfect-and there was bound to be other events, people trying to come between them...but they each knew the other was so worth fighting for. And, if they were honest-coming this close to loosing what they had made them treasure it even more.


End file.
